


Erneuerung

by Meritites



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meritites/pseuds/Meritites
Summary: von Lilypad_Padlilyaus dem Englischen übersetzt von Merit-itesOriginal: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363653/chapters/64211299Eine alternative Fortsetzung von „Das Reich der sieben Höfe: Rosen und Dornen.“Amaranthas Schreckensherrschaft ist beendet, doch Rhysand bleibt nur wenig Zeit, um die anderen High Lords von einem Bündnis gegen das Königreich Hybern zu überzeugen.Die Zusammenarbeit der sieben Höfe stellt nach Jahren der Zwietracht keine kleine Herausforderung dar, und selbst wenn alle High Lords Prythians zusammenarbeiten, ist der Sieg ungewiss.Feyre muss sich mit dem Ende ihres menschlichen Lebens abfinden und wird gleichzeitig in einen Krieg mit Mächten hineingezogen, die unkontrollierbar erscheinen. Tamlin fürchtet sich vor den Auswirkungen ihrer neuen Fähigkeiten. In einer Zeit des Krieges ist Schwäche jedoch keine Option, die man sich leisten kann.
Relationships: Cresseida/Morrigan (ACoTaR), Elain Archeron & Lucien Vanserra, Elain Archeron/Azriel, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Kudos: 5





	1. Der Beginn

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [renew pt I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363653) by [Lilypad_Padlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilypad_Padlily/pseuds/Lilypad_Padlily). 



> Diese Fiktion schließt an das Ende von „Das Reich der sieben Höfe 1. Rosen und Dornen“ an.  
> Es handelt sich um eine genehmigte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Lilipad_Padlily.   
> Weder ich noch die Fanfiction-Autorin verdienen mit dieser Geschichte Geld. Alle Rechte liegen bei der wundervollen Sarah J. Maas.

Kapitel 1: Der Beginn

Rhysand:

Hybern hatte angegriffen. Das war die Antwort auf das, was ich vermutet hatte, und Quelle vieler neuer Fragen in Hinblick auf das Kommende. Der Hof des Sommers war der erste, der den Schrecken von Hybern zu spüren bekam. Ich wußte, dass sie nach nur ein paar Monaten des Friedens und nach dem Ende von Amaranthas Herrschaft völlig unvorbereitet waren. Ich konnte praktisch das Blut im Wind riechen. Azriels Bericht heute morgen hatte ein grauenhaftes Bild dessen gezeichnet, was uns bei unserer Ankunft erwarten würde. 

Ich hatte erwartet, Wut zu empfinden, aber stattdessen fühlte ich nur Verbitterung. Ich hatte sie gewarnt. Nachdem Hybern Soldaten geschickt hatte, um die Beine des Kessels zu rauben, hatte ich die anderen Höfe gewarnt, dass Hybern sich gegen uns wenden würde. Wenn einer der Höfe sich herabgelassen hätte, mir eine Antwort zu schicken, hätten sie mich nur daran erinnert, dass ich Amaranthas Hure gewesen war, und das machte mich anscheinend auch zu Hyberns. Ich wünschte, ich hätte sie davon überzeugen können, dass sie im Unrecht waren. 

Und nun hatte das Blutbad am Sommerhof meinen Verdacht auf schreckliche Weise bestätigt. Hybern machte sich nicht die Mühe, zwischen Zivilisten und Soldaten zu unterscheiden. Jeder in Prythian war dem Tod geweiht, bis Hybern sich als einziger Herrscher aus der Asche erheben würde. Ich wusste, dass Hybern denjenigen, die kapitulieren, versprechen würde, ihre Machtpositionen zu behalten. Und ich wusste auch, dass Hybern uns in dem Moment töten würde, wo wir unsere Waffen niederlegten. Hybern teilte nicht. Ich bekam Bauchschmerzen, wenn ich an einen weiteren langen Krieg dachte. 

High Lord Tarquin hatte Hilferufe an alle Höfe geschickt. In seinem Brief hatte er ausführlich beschrieben, wie Hyberns Schiffe das Ufer erstürmt, die Stadt in Brand gesteckt und dann Ungeheuer losgelassen hatten, um Verwüstungen anzurichten. Vom Kessel erschaffene Kreaturen waren gnadenlos und ohne innezuhalten über die Bewohner hergefallen. Es reichte nicht, dass Hybern wahllos tötete, er hatte auch noch neue Wege gefunden, um zu morden. Das Feuer und die Kreaturen hatten in den Straßen der Stadt Chaos und Verderben verursacht, auf die Tarquins Armee nicht vorbereitet gewesen war. Dann waren tausende von Hyberns Truppen gelandet, die sich um den Rest kümmerten. Kein Fae im Umkreis von drei Meilen um die Küste, hatte überlebt. Selbst im Radius von zehn Meilen waren die Chancen gering gewesen. Tarquin konnte nicht einmal einen Blick auf seine Toten werfen. Stattdessen war den Soldaten befohlen worden, alle Bürger einzusammeln, die sie finden konnten, und zu fliehen, so dass die Leichen in der Sommerhitze verrotten mussten. Frauen. Männer. Kinder. Alle wurden ausgelöscht, als hätten sie nicht einen Tag zuvor noch gelebt und sich für frei und glücklich erachtet, Amarantha überlebt zu haben.

Mor wirkte momentan als Botschafterin des Hofs der Nacht und half bei der Umsiedlung von Tarquins Flüchtlingen. Sie hatte ein kleines Team ihrer Wahl zusammengestellt, um für die ankommenden Verletzten eine effiziente Versorgung zu gewährleisten. Alle Höfe waren dem Hilferuf gefolgt. Momentan waren die Bürger und Truppen des Sommers auf dem Weg zum Frühlingshof, dann musste man weitersehen. In ein paar Nächten war an der Grenze zwischen Sommer- und Herbsthof ein Treffen aller High Lords einberufen worden, um zu entscheiden, wie der Kampf gegen Hybern geführt werden konnte.

Wieder einmal erinnerte mich der verbitterte Teil von mir daran, dass ich diese Themen einen Monat zuvor angesprochen hatte und dafür ausgelacht worden war. Man hatte mich wie einen Verräter weggeschickt. Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen. Ich schämte mich so sehr für meine Wut auf die anderen Höfe, und doch schrie ein stolzer Teil von mir angesichts der Tragödie, die sich am Sommerhof ereignet hatte. Wir hätten es verhindern können! Ab jetzt gab es keine Entschuldigung mehr.

Auf dem Balkon des Hauses der Winde stehend, betrachtete ich schweigend die Berge. Cassian hisste die Banner der illyrianischen Truppen, und morgen würde ich meinen Antrag vor dem Hof der Alpträume stellen. Ich scheute mich vor den Begegnungen, die unweigerlich stattfinden würden, wenn beide Armeen sich zum Kampf bereit erklärten. Hinter meinen Augen fühlte ich bereits die sich anbahnenden Kopfschmerzen. 

Mor würde bis zur Ankunft unserer Truppen am Sommerhof warten. Amren würde in Velaris bleiben, obwohl dieser Befehl nur vorläufig war. Sollten wir überwältigt werden, würde ich Amren freilassen und beten, dass die Welt das Ergebnis überleben würde. Azriel war auf einer Aufklärungsmission. Meine Pflichten wurden übernommen. Meine Familie würde mich in allem unterstützen und bedrängte mich praktisch, die Schwierigkeiten ihnen zu überlassen, um sich statt meiner damit herumzuschlagen. Ich wusste, dass sie dies aus Zuneigung zu mir taten, aber es beraubte mich auch meiner Aufgaben, und damit der glückseligen Ablenkung. Wenn ich zu viel Zeit für mich selbst hatte, geriet ich ins Grübeln und mein Gedankenkarussell erschuf nur noch mehr Elend.

Ein Klopfen erklang an der Tür, und ich war schon dabei, die Tür aufzureißen. So eifrig, dass ich mich über mich selbst ärgerte. 

„Der Schaden ist so, wie wir vermutet haben" Azriel war zurückgekehrt. 

Er warf mir einen erschöpften Blick zu, als er meinen geraden Rücken und die in tödlicher Ruhe an meinen Seiten erstarten Hände bemerkte. Seine Haut war schmutzig von der Reise und auch mit etwas getrocknetem Blut bedeckt. Seine Baumwolltunika unter dem illyirianischen Leder war mit ominösen Flecken verunreinigt. Die letzte Woche in den Wäldern zu verbringen, war nicht einfach gewesen.

„An Schießübungen mangelt es den Truppen von Hybern nicht", zuckte Azriels Kiefer und verkrampfte sich dabei. Seine Schatten tanzten unregelmäßig.

Meine Irritation wandelte sich schnell in Wut. Ich beugte mich vor und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir werden keine Kapitulation aushandeln. Ich will sie alle tot sehen."

„Wir werden sie bekommen. Es wird kein Entkommen geben", versprach Azriel. „Der Sommerhof hat Lastkähne, die als Hindernisse wirken ... und den Zugang zum Ufer versperren. Zumindest hätten sie rechtzeitig gewarnt werden sollen. Ich weiß nicht, wie Hybern an ihnen vorbeigekommen ist." 

„Man kann einen Kahn versenken, auch wenn es schwer ist", ich hob eine Augenbraue.

„Sie schwammen noch immer. Verlassen, aber da", antwortete Azriel schnell, da er wusste, dass ich das Offensichtliche fragen würde. Ich schoss ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu. 

„Zuerst dachte ich, sie seien vernebelt, aber da war nichts. Es ist fast so, als ob die Soldaten an Deck verschwunden wären." 

„Such weiter nach einer Antwort. Wenn Hybern Menschen einfach verschwinden lassen kann, brauchen wir viel mehr als Training und geflügelte Truppen.

„Und mehr als ein paar verschnupfte High Lords." 

Ich warf Azriel einen schiefen Blick zu. Er lächelte scheu und senkte den Kopf. „Möchtest du etwas über das Mädchen wissen?", fragte er und starrte auf seine Stiefel.

Das ließ mich erstarren. Ich hatte mich wieder zum Fenster umdrehen wollen, um diesen Bericht zu hören, aber jetzt würde Azriel meine gesamte Reaktion sehen. Ich hielt meine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle und gab mein Bestes, um unnahbar zu erscheinen, aber bei Azriel wusste ich nie, ob das genügte. Ich bedeutete ihm fortzufahren und er setzte sich auf eine Couch am Feuer. 

„Sie bleibt auf dem Anwesen des Frühlingshofes. Wenn sie geht, hat sie zwei Wachen dabei. Sie gehen immer nur bis in die nächste Stadt und kehren innerhalb einer Stunde zurück. Sie sind nie später als bis zum Nachmittagstee weg. Der Versuch sich ihr zu nähern, ohne entdeckt zu werden, ist eine Herausforderung, da es sich ja nun mal um den Frühlingshof handelt.“ Azriels Schatten waren dem Licht des Tages nicht gewachsen, da die Schatten nur selten den ruhigen Frühlingshof zierten. „Ich kann nichts von ihr spüren, wenn sie geht."

„Was folgerst du daraus?“ Ich hielt den Atem an.

„Ich denke sie bringen ihr Kontrolle bei, aber darüberhinaus bin ich nicht sicher. Sie wirkt unverändert.“

„In Ordnung, das reicht für den Moment. Halte die Überwachung bis auf Weiteres aufrecht." Obwohl ich wusste, dass dies übergriffig war, brauchte ich das für mein Seelenheil. Jede Nacht wachte ich mit Schrecken und Schweißausbrüchen auf, und wenn es nicht meine eigenen Alpträume waren, dann drängten sich ihre in meinen Kopf. Es waren immer die gleichen alten Ängste, die in anderen Formen Gestalt annahmen. Amarantha, die sie erwürgte. Der Attor, der ihr die Augen auskratzte. Zusehen zu müssen, wie unschuldige Menschen abgeschlachtet wurden. Wie sie selbst unschuldige Menschen abschlachtete. Es waren erfundene Alpträume, die sich weigerten, sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Das Band, das wir teilten, verband mich mit ihr und ich weigerte mich, dies zu bereuen, aber es weckte auch neue Ängste in mir. Selbst tagsüber war mein Verstand nicht der meine. Völlig willkürlich kamen mir Gedanken in den Sinn, die mich ablenkten. Inzwischen konnte ich sie leicht identifizieren, aber ich wagte nicht, in ihren Geist einzudringen, um weiter zu forschen.  
Azriel wartete immer noch an der Tür und sah mich mit fragendem Blick an. 

„Gibt es noch etwas?“

„Wen soll ich weiter überwachen?"

Ich brauchte einen Moment um mich wieder auf unser Gespräch zu besinnen  
„Sowohl Hybern als auch Feyre."

Was das betraf hatte ich mich nie vor Azriel gerechtfertigt. Oder Cassian.  
Die einzige Person, die meine Gründe kannte, war Mor, der ich mein Herz ausgeschüttet hatte, nachdem ich nach Amaranthas Tod den Wind geteilt hatte um nach Hause zu kommen. Ich hatte es ihnen sagen wollen und nicht geahnt, dass es sich so lange hinziehen würde. Zuerst wollte ich mich einfach nur vergewissern, dass sie in Sicherheit war. Am Frühlingshof. Ich wußte, das war ein bisschen viel verlangt, aber ich musste wissen, dass sie nach all dem Tod und Elend, das wir Unter Dem Berg erlebt hatten, wieder zurück ins Leben finden würde. Das hatte ich mir zumindest eingeredet.

Azriels erster Bericht hatte ein verstörend perfektes Bild gezeichnet. Es ging ihr mehr als gut.  
Sie blühte auf. Sie verbrachte die Vormittage mit Reiten und Jagen in den Wäldern und die Nachmittage damit, mit ihrem Geliebten im Gras zu liegen. Das Leben ging für sie weiter. Tamlin hatte eines nachts sogar eine große Feier ihr zu Ehren ausgerichtet, deren Höhepunkt darin bestand, dass er auf die Knie gegangen war um ihr einen Heiratsantrag zu machen. Azriel hatte dies in allen Einzelheiten beschrieben. Tamlin hatte allen Gästen die entzückende Geschichte erzählt, wie er sie gefunden hatte und wie sie uns alle vor Amaranthas Herrschaft gerettet hatte. Natürlich hatte er dabei die Details seiner eigenen Unfähigkeit ausgelassen und wie er unzählige Male zugesehen hatte wie sie, genau wie der Rest seines Hofstaates, verprügelt wurde. Doch das hatte ich schließlich auch getan.  
Anschließend hatte Tamlin allerdings ebensoviel Zeit darauf verwendet, den Anwesenden zu versichern, wie eine Heirat mit Feyre ihm ermöglichen würde, den Frühlingshof wiederaufzubauen. Zumindest hatte ich noch soviel Ehrgefühl, nicht zu versuchen, die öffentliche Meinung über mich zu beschönigen.  
In einer Tunika aus leuchtendem Grün und Gold hatte er auf einem mit Teppichen ausgelegten Rasen gekniet. Vor einem Springbrunnen, in dessen Becken Blumen und Lichterketten schwammen. Ich wollte bei diesem Detail am liebsten brechen. Aus seiner Tasche hatte er einen goldenen Ring hervorgeholt, in dem ein großer Smaragd eingefasst war. An beiden Seiten waren kleine blaue Diamanten in Form einer Blume angeordnet. Sie hatte ein Schluchzen unterdrückt und war selbst auf die Knie gefallen, um den Ring entgegenzunehmen und ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. Azriel erzählte, dass kein einziges Mitglied des Hofes nicht geweint habe, wobei sein eigenes Gesicht absurderweise ruhig und unbewegt blieb.

Danach war ich die ganze Nacht über Velaris geflogen und hatte versucht, ihren Frieden zu akzeptieren. Und für eine kurze Zeit hatte ich das auch. 

Die Bitterkeit war noch immer da, aber wenn ich darüber nachdachte, wusste ich, dass, wenn ich selbst nicht glücklich sein konnte, ich hoffte, dass wenigstens sie es war.  
Obwohl ein sehr realer und schmerzender Teil von mir sich dieses Leben mit ihr wünschte, wusste ich, dass ich die Realität akzeptieren und mein Bestes versuchen würde, um mich für sie zu freuen.  
So war das Leben für meinen Hof weitergegangen. Azriel hatte nicht den Auftrag, sie auszuspionieren, und mein Hof kam langsam wieder zusammen. Ich erkannte, dass ich unsere Abende am Esstisch schmerzlich vermisst hatte.  
Das Geplänkel und die Geschichten aus ihrer Zeit, als ich fort war, waren mein Glück.

Dann kamen die Alpträume. Nur waren diese Alpträume nicht meine. Ich war ein Zuschauer in ihnen, erlebte sie, ohne wirklich eine Entscheidung treffen zu können. Ich sah zu, spielte aber keine Rolle, sondern fühlte nur mit.  
In den frühen Morgenstunden überkam mich plötzlich das Gefühl, zu versinken. Meine Haut war mit dickem Schlamm bedeckt und ich befand mich in einer Grube aus Schlamm, der nach Fäulnis und Abwasser roch. Ich griff nach einem aus dem Schlamm ragenden Knochen, aber je mehr ich versuchte ihn zu greifen, desto mehr wurden meine Füße unter Wasser gedrückt. In der Ferne konnte ich ein Rumpeln nahen hören, das immer lauter wurde. Mit jedem Griff dachte ich, meine Beine würden zerquetscht werden. Während meine Hände den Schlamm abtasteten und versuchten, irgendetwas zu finden, das wirklich Halt bot, steigerte sich das Rumpeln zu einem Crescendo, das mir in den Ohren klingelte. Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich den Middengard-Wyrm, der mit gefletschten Zähnen den Abgrund hinunter auf mich zustürzte. In diesem Moment wachte ich schweißgebadet auf.  
Ich stürzte aus dem Bett, erbrach mich auf den Boden und hielt kniend inne. Der Middengard-Wyrm war furchterregend gewesen, doch nachdem ich ihn zu viele Fae hatte fressen sehen, hatte ich mich leider an diese besondere Art von Schrecken gewöhnt. Dabei hatte ich in all den fünfzig Jahren, die ich in Amaranthas Schlafgemach gefangen war, nie einen Alptraum vom Middengard-Wyrm gehabt. Nein. Keinen, indem ich gefressen werden sollte. Meine Ängste galten Cassian, dem Amarantha einmal in einem Alptraum die Flügel abgerissen und ihn in der Grube mit dem Wyrm zum Sterben zurückgelassen hatte. Oder um Mor, die zur nächtlichen Unterhaltung innerhalb allerlei grausamer Szenarien wurde, die Amarantha entwarf. Azriel, der wieder in einen Käfig gesperrt wurde.  
Ich wusste die Antwort erst in der nächsten Nacht, als ich beobachtet hatte, wie Amarantha Tamlin den Kopf umdrehte, bis die Knochen herausstanden und sie ihn dreist auf die Armlehne ihres Thronsessels legte. Das waren nicht meine Alpträume! Von mir aus hätte man Tamlins Kopf in eine Wintersonnenwend-Dekoration verwandeln können.  
Aber es wäre ihr nicht egal. Damit war endlich geklärt, warum ich jedes Mal hilflos war. Ich konnte meinen Körper nicht kontrollieren, weil er nicht mir gehörte, sondern ihr.  
Von diesem Tag an verbrachte Azriel alle zwei Wochen einen oder zwei Tage damit, den Frühlingshof zu beschatten, um mir zu berichten, was er sah. Ich wusste nicht, was sich in ihrem Leben so verändert hatte, dass die Alpträume begannen.  
Irgendetwas hatte ihr Leben durcheinandergebracht, und ich wollte unbedingt wissen, was. Aber Azriels Berichte waren spärlich gewesen. Da sie unter ständiger Bewachung stand, war ich ratlos.  
Um es zu rechtfertigen, hatte ich ihm erzählt, dass ich glaubte, Feyre würde eine Schlüsselrolle im kommenden Krieg spielen.  
Das war die halbe Wahrheit. Die andere Hälfte war, dass Feyre meine Seelengefährtin war. Auch wenn Tamlin sie heiraten würde. Auch wenn ich nie gut genug sein würde, um diese Art von Glück zu verdienen, würde ich ihres mit meinem ganzen Wesen beschützen.  
Angesichts des kommenden Krieges wusste ich, dass dies zu einem Vollzeit-Job werden konnte.


	2. Existieren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnung: In diesem Kapitel geht es um Themen, die auf einige Leser verstörend wirken könnten, wie Depression und häusliche Gewalt.
> 
> Bei dieser Geschichte handelt sich um eine genehmigte Übersetzung der Geschichte "renew" von Lilipad_Padlily.  
> Das englische Original findet Ihr hier: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363653/chapters/64211299
> 
> Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld. Alle Rechte liegen bei der wundervollen Sarah J. Maas.
> 
> Diese Fiktion schließt an das Ende von „Das Reich der sieben Höfe 1. Rosen und Dornen“ an und wird abwechselnd aus der Perspektive von Rhysand, Feyre, Cassian, Morrigan, Azriel, Elain, Nesta und Lucien erzählt.  
> Ich liebe die ganze ACOTAR-Reihe heiß und innig, aber dieser alternative Plot gefällt mir auch sehr gut, weshalb ich mich hier mal an einer Übersetzung versuche. Ich empfehle Euch natürlich auch die englische FF und würde mich über Eure Rückmeldungen sehr freuen.

Kapitel 2: Existieren 

Feyre

Tamlin würde morgen zurückkommen, einen Tag später als geplant. Ich fühlte mich wie eine Närrin, weil ich ein Picknick auf dem Land vorbereitet hatte. Meine Blamage wurde noch gesteigert, als mir bewußt wurde, dass Bronn und Hart zusehen würden, wie ich alles zurück zum Anwesen des Frühlingshofes schleppte. Ich lehnte ihre Hilfe ab, da es meine Dummheit gewesen war, damit anzufangen. All das von mir Vorbereitete wäre verschwendet gewesen. Also übergab ich es an Alis und sagte ihr, sie solle sich einen schönen Nachmittag machen. Sie hatte mir einen traurigen Blick zugeworfen, und ich bezweifelte, dass sie den Picknickkorb benutzen würde, aber hoffentlich würde sie, nachdem genug Zeit vergangen war, einsehen, dass es in unserer Beziehung nie eine Verwendung dafür geben würde.  
Nicht ein einziges Mal war Tamlin von einer seiner Reisen pünktlich zurückgekehrt, oder in einer Art und Weise, die sich mit einem Picknick vereinbaren ließ. Normalerweise kam er erschöpft und blutig zurück, und dann verlangte es ihn nach einer Bettpartnerin, einem Nickerchen oder einem Bad.

Das einzig Gute daran war, dass ich mir fest vornahm, keine Zeit mehr mit der Vorbereitung von Veranstaltungen zu verschwenden. Ich konnte ihm damit veranschaulichen, dass solche Planung Zeitverschwendung war und ich woanders mehr von Nutzen sein konnte. Ich wusste, dass dies der Wahrheit entsprach. Ich hatte Monate in Amaranthas Kerker verbracht, um mein und sein Leben gekämpft und verhandelt, und jetzt sollte ich mich damit zufriedengeben, Partys zu planen? 

Der Frühlingshof war vielleicht bereit für schöne Partys und entspannende gesellschaftliche Ereignisse, aber mein Geist befand sich noch immer im Überlebensmodus. Ich hatte ein Messer vom Esstisch gestohlen und bewahrte es neben meinem Bett auf. Mein nächster Schritt bestand darin, einen Wetzstein aus der Waffenkammer zu besorgen, oder besser noch, eine richtige Klinge. Ich hatte einen kleinen Vorrat an Lebensmitteln in meinem Zimmer gehortet, für den Fall, dass ich kurzfristig verreisen müsste. Ich packte sogar wetterfeste Kleidung ein, was am Frühlingshof eine Leistung für sich darstellte.  
Diese Verhaltensweisen hatten noch nicht begonnen, als wir zurückkamen. In den Tagen, nachdem wir zurückgekehrt waren, reparierten wir das Anwesen und schliefen nebeneinander ein, erschöpft, aber zufrieden, wieder zusammen zu sein. Wir schliefen nicht zu den normalen Zeiten, sondern blieben alle wach und leisteten einander Gesellschaft. Wir ließen die Schrecken in unseren Gedanken vorüberziehen, um anschließend ein paar Stunden Ruhe zu finden. Täglich erinnerten wir uns gegenseitig daran, dass wir überlebt hatten. Tamlin dankte dem Kessel, dass Lucien und ich und sein Volk dies überstanden hatten. Wir waren ein Team.

Tamlin war trotzdem übermäßig vorsichtig mit Leuten, die sich mir näherten. Trotz meiner Fae-Fähigkeiten stellte er sicher, dass sich jeder, den ich traf, distanziert und höflich verhielt. Ich vertraute darauf, dass dies vorrübergehend war. Wenn er es mir nachsah, dass ich eigentlich mit niemandem außer ihm und Lucien sprechen wollte, dann konnte ich in dieser Hinsicht mit ihm Geduld haben.  
Das war eine weitere Hinterlassenschaft von Amarantha: Ich wollte nicht von Menschen gesehen werden. Zumindest nicht zu Beginn. Ich war nicht bereit dafür. Nicht nach all dem Blut, das ich vergossen hatte. Es war nicht richtig. Ich hatte kaum mit Bronn und Hart gesprochen, wenn sie mich bewachten. Lucien und Tamlin waren die Einzigen, mit denen ich mich wirklich unterhielt. Aber dann hatte Hart während eines Ausritts laut gerülpst, und als ich gelacht hatte, hatte er mir gesagt, dass er mich vermisse, und mein Schweigen damit gebrochen. Ich hatte dann wegen jener Fae geweint, und er hatte sich ein Herz gefasst, mir eine feste Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und versichert, dass Amarantha die Schuld daran trug. Selbst wenn es mein Dolch gewesen wäre, hätte ich es nicht freiwillig getan. Von da an hatte er mich fast täglich daran erinnert. Es half ein bisschen.

Tamlin verbrachte Zeit mit mir und gemeinsam würden wir das durchstehen. Wir würden uns daran erinnern, wie das Leben zu friedlichen Zeiten sein konnte und in die Zukunft blicken. Ich blieb ruhig, obwohl ich wusste, dass es viel mehr als schöner Erklärungen und Umarmungen bedurfte, um zur Normalität zurückzufinden. Doch etwas sagte mir auch, dass es in Ordnung war, nicht zur Normalität zurückzukehren. Ich war nicht mehr dieselbe Person, die ich gewesen war, bevor ich den Berg betreten hatte. Ich war stärker. Ich wollte, dass Tamlin diese Seite von mir erkannte. Sein Verhalten rührte daher, wie hilflos wir in Amaranthas Thronsaal gewesen waren. Er brauchte Kontrolle, und das konnte ich aushalten.

Dann hatte Tamlin angefangen, sich zu verändern. Es begann, als er verkündete, wir sollten uns auf mehr Gewalt gefasst machen, das Anwesen sei nicht länger ein Ort der Erholung. Ich teilte selten Tamlins Bett, denn er blieb lange auf, um zu planen, und in der Nacht suchten mich meine Ängste heim. Ich wurde nie zu den Treffen eingeladen, aber ich hätte daran teilnehmen sollen, da ich ohnehin wach war. Tamlin bestand darauf, dass ich mich ausruhte, da meine Augen mit jeder Nacht röter und die Ringe darunter dunkler wurden. Ich erzählte ihm nichts von meinen nächtlichen Ängsten. Er mußte meine inneren Kämpfe nicht mitbekommen. Er sah auch immer schlechter aus und ich wollte ihm nicht auch noch damit zur Last fallen.

Also blieb ich die meiste Zeit der Nacht auf, während die Kerze neben mir brannte, und blätterte in Büchern aus der Bibliothek. Ich konnte sie nicht lesen, aber die Bilder hielten mich trotzdem wach. Darstellungen von Leuten, die ich nie zuvor gesehen hatte, und ihre großen Verdienste. Ich versuchte mich von ihrer Tapferkeit inspirieren zu lassen. Manches verstand ich anhand der Zeichnungen. Einen Vorfahren von Lucien erkannte ich an den roten Haaren und goldenen Augen, gezeichnet auf einem Hintergrund aus warmen Farben. Ich erfuhr mehr über den Hof des Tages, seinen strahlend blauen Himmel und die Darstellungen von Bibliotheken, die weitaus größer waren als die von Tamlin. Es war eine beruhigende Zeit für mich. Ein Bild, zu dem ich immer wieder zurückkehrte, war der Blick auf schneebedeckte Berge vor einem mitternachtsblauen Himmel, an dem Sterne leuchteten. Ausnahmsweise wurde die Nacht nicht bedrohlich, sondern friedlich und heiter dargestellt. Ich kehrte zu diesem Bild zurück, kurz bevor Tamlins Sitzung endete und ich die verräterischen Schritte im Flur hörte. Dieses Ritual, so hoffte ich, würde mir süßere Träume bescheren.

Es funktionierte nie, aber es machte den Verlauf ein bisschen erträglicher.

Wenn Tamlin während meiner Alpträume anwesend war, legte er träge einen Arm um mich und atmete den Duft meines Haares ein. Wenn er wach war, schob er mir das Nachthemd über die Taille und vertrieb die Gedanken mit breiten Zungenschlägen aus meinem Kopf. Diese Nächte bevorzugte ich, aber ich wollte ihn nicht belasten, vor allem, da er ohnehin so wenig Schlaf bekam.

Nachdem ich Alis fortgeschickt hatte, stand ich im verlassenen Foyer und fühlte mich innerlich leer. „Habt Ihr Lust auf einen Ausritt?“ fragte Bron freundlich. Ich wusste, dass er mir einen Gefallen tun wollte, denn die Sonne ging gerade zwischen den Hügeln unter, und wenn Tamlin in der Residenz gewesen wäre, hätte er es nie erlaubt.

Also schenkte ich Bron ein süßes, nichtssagendes Lächeln und nickte. Hart sattelte daraufhin mein Pferd, während ich in meine Reitkleidung schlüpfte. Wir machten uns auf den Weg in die Hügel und beobachteten, wie die Sonne das Gras in einen schönen, leuchtenden Grünton tauchte. Es war ein wunderschöner Abend, wie die meisten am Frühlingshof. Die Luft roch nach Flieder. Ich versuchte mich für meine Umgebung zu begeistern. Ich wusste, wie lieblich alles um mich herum war. Ich war mir völlig bewusst, dass Bron und Hart mich mental unterstützten und versuchten, mich von den Toten wiederauferstehen zulassen. Aber ich war kompliziert, und je mehr sie sich bemühten, desto schlechter fühlte ich mich dabei.

Warum kannst du nicht einfach dankbar sein? fragte ich mich und starrte auf meine Daumen, die auf den Zügeln meines Pferdes lagen. Warum kannst du nicht einfach weitermachen? Amarantha liegt hinter dir und du tust so, als wärst du immer noch eine Leiche. Dir wurde eine Ewigkeit geschenkt und du verbringst sie unglücklich. Ich wiederholte die Worte, mit denen Tamlin, Lucien, Alis und Bron und Hart mich ermuntert hatten, und doch fühlte ich mich dadurch nicht besser. Wenn überhaupt, fühlte ich mich schlechter.

Irgendwann mussten Hart oder Bron bemerkt haben, dass mich die ganze Szenerie nicht beeindruckte. Und meine Augen brannten schmerzhaft bei dieser Erkenntnis. Sie drehten und wir machten uns auf den Heimweg, zurück zum Anwesen. Ich vermied jeden weiteren Blickkontakt zu ihnen. Als wir bei den Ställen ankamen, war die Nacht vollends hereingebrochen. Bron kam herüber, ergriff meine Taille und setzte mich sanft auf dem Boden ab. Er schenkte mir ein zaghaftes Lächeln. „Ihr werdet es überstehen, Mylady Feyre", sagte er freundlich. Hart nahm mein Pferd und führte es auf die Koppel.

„Danke Bron, tut mir leid wegen der Umstände."

Bron zog seine Brauen zusammen. „Mylady, Ihr bereitet uns keine Umstände. Aber wenn Ihr möchtet, höre ich mir gerne Eure Sorgen an…"

„Wo warst du?" Ich drehte mich zu Tamlin um, der mit gerötetem Gesicht auf Bron und mich zustürmte. Seine Tunika war noch schmutzig von der Reise. Ich habe dich morgen erwartet, dachte ich bei mir, eigentlich habe ich dich schon vor Stunden erwartet.

Bron stellte den gebührenden Abstand zu mir her, bevor er vor Tamlin salutierte und dann Haltung annahm. „Mylord, ich habe Lady Feyre zu einem Ausritt aufs Land mitgenommen. Es geschah nur, damit sie sich in Eurer Abwesenheit besser fühlt."

Ich zuckte zusammen. Das konnte nicht gut gehen. „Beschuldigst du mich, sie zu vernachlässigen?" Tamlin atmete inzwischen so heftig, dass sich sein Brustkorb sichtbar hob und senkte. Seine Nasenlöcher blähten sich auf.

Bron musste seinen Irrtum ebenfalls erkannt haben, denn er machte sofort einen Rückzieher: "Nein, Mylord, nur dass…"

„Dass du und Hart heute leichtsinnig ihr Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt habt und sie aufgrund deines mangelnden Urteilsvermögens hätte getötet werden können", zischte Tamlin, der jetzt auf Augenhöhe mit Bron stand. Tamlin war ein paar Fingerbreit größer als Bron. Dies unterstützte Tamlins ausgeprägte Fähigkeit, Bron auf eine stotternde Masse reduzieren zu können.

„Tamlin, es war mein Fehler. Ich habe es übertrieben", trat ich vor und legte eine Hand auf Tamlins stahlharten Bizeps. Tamlins Kopf drehte sich zu mir um, seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Sogar seine Pupillen waren in dem schwachen Licht völlig schwarz. Ich wich vor ihm zurück und sog scharf den Atem ein.

„Und Bron und Hart sind dafür zuständig, deine Sicherheit zu gewährleisten, egal wie naiv du sein kannst, Feyre. Wenn ich ihnen nicht trauen kann, ihre Pflicht zu erfüllen, dann werde ich loyale Mitglieder meines Hofes finden, die es tun."

Bron blickte beschämt auf seine Stiefel. Hart, der bei meinem Pferd stand, sah ähnlich beschämt aus. „Geht mir aus den Augen. Ich werde heute nacht auf Feyre aufpassen."

„Ja, Mylord." Ein weiterer Salut und sie marschierten mit schweren Schritten aus den Ställen.

„Das war nicht fair", murmelte ich.

„Ebenso wenig wie, dass mein Hofstaat dort versagt, wo er es nicht sollte", zischte Tamlin zurück. „Du benötigst Schutz. Dafür sind sie da." Er wandte sich um, legte eine Hand auf meinen Arm und führte mich aus den Stallungen in Richtung des Haupthauses. „Um ihre Bestrafung kümmere ich mich später. Wir müssen uns umziehen und säubern. Mein gesamter Hofstaat wird heute Abend beim Essen zugegen sein."

Tamlin zerrte mich praktisch die Treppen hinauf und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Aus dem Bad stiegen noch Dampfschwaden auf. Ich begann, die Manschetten an den Ärmeln meines Kleides aufzuknöpfen, als Tamlin sich mir nackt näherte. Da er fand, dass ich mich zu langsam auszog, machte er sich mit seinen geschickten Fingern an die Arbeit. Er zerrte am Mieder meines Kleides, zog die Schnüre grob aus ihren Ösen und ließ dann das Kleid an meinem Körper hinabgleiten. Trotz unserer intimen Vertrautheit verspürte ich das Bedürfnis, meine Brüste zu bedecken und mich vor seinem abschätzenden Blick zu verbergen. Meine Muskeln hatten sich in der Zeit, seitdem wir zu Hause waren, etwas zurückgebildet. Ich füllte meine Kleider nicht mehr aus, sondern war dünn und schmächtig geworden.

Obwohl ich kein Verlangen verspürte, ließ ich zu, das Tamlin meinen Hals küsste. Seine Hände wanderten von meiner schmalen Taille zu meinen Brüsten und kneteten sie. Ich schloss meine Augen und spürte seine Berührungen, zuckte zusammen, als er zu grob wurde. Ich schluckte meine Bedenken hinunter und gab mich ihm hin. Er verschwendete keine Zeit, war schnell fertig und entspannte sich anschließend im Bad. Ich machte Anstalten, ihm dorthin zu folgen, als seine Hand mich stoppte. „Nein, lass mich", sagte er. Ich saß auf dem Rand der Porzellanwanne und zitterte, als er mich mit einem Waschlappen wusch. Während er mich reinigte, wischte ich die kleinen Wasserperlen von meiner fahlen Haut. Ich hatte mich nicht schmutzig gefühlt, aber ich sehnte mich danach, mich gründlicher zu waschen, damit unsere Gäste ihn nicht an mir riechen würden.

Sehr zur Überraschung eines ehemaligen Menschen, konnten Fae nicht jeden Geruch in der Luft identifizieren. Aber sie konnten es sehr wohl erkennen, wenn ein Paar kürzlich intim gewesen war. Das war mir diskret zu verstehen gegeben worden, als ich vom Abendessen zurückgekommen und Alis gefragt hatte, warum so viele Scherze gemacht worden waren. Ich hatte gedacht, dass nur ich dies an mir selbst riechen konnte, aber da hatte ich mich leider geirrt. Natürlich wünschte ich mir, meine Haut mit Seife abzuschrubben, damit meine intimen Handlungen unter Tamlin und mir blieben. Auch wenn ich tagsüber so wenig fühlte, der bittere Beigeschmack der Peinlichheit ließ mich seltsamerweise nie im Stich.

Nachdem Tamlin die Seife von meiner Haut gewaschen hatte, ließ ich mich in die Badewanne gleiten.  
„Nein, nicht", sagte er mit tiefer, rauer Stimme. „Ich möchte, dass jeder heute Nacht weiß, dass du mir gehörst." Ich hörte die unausgesprochene Bedeutung dahinter, dass ich ihm gehöre und ihm allein. Keine andere Seele kann mich berühren oder erreichen.

„Tamlin, mir wäre es lieber, wenn unsere nächtlichen Aktivitäten unter uns blieben", sagte ich tadelnd. Sein Besitzanspruch brachte mich manchmal zum Schmunzeln. Normalerweise ging das aber mit leidenschaftlichen Küssen einher, nicht mit meiner Demütigung.

Tamlin hatte ein Handtuch um seine Taille drapiert. Er stand an der Tür, nicht zu mir gewandt. „Dann schämst du dich also?", fragte er.

„Nein, es ist nur…"

„Willst du mich nicht heiraten?"

„Nein. Ich meine: ja, es ist nur…"

„Du machst dir nur Sorgen, was die Leute denken, wenn sie wissen, dass du mit mir zusammen warst."

„Das ist es nicht. Ich möchte nur mehr Privatsphäre..."

„Sag mir die Wahrheit Feyre, schämst du dich für mich?"

„Nein." Ich schaute auf seinen muskulösen Rücken und sah seine Anspannung. „Dann werde ich mich nicht waschen. Ich werde es dir beweisen."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ich saß beim Abendessen in einem Kleid aus zartesten Rosa mit Blumen, die scheinbar über der Taille zu schweben schienen. Von jeder Blüte fielen Blütenblätter in Richtung des unteren Saums. Mein Kleid korrespondierte mit den kleinen Blumen, die auf die Schultern von Tamlins grünem Mantel gestickt waren. Ich hätte es mehr genießen können, wenn ich nicht das Gefühl gehabt hätte, dass jeder im Raum jedes meiner Geheimnisse kannte, dass ich jemals gehabt hatte. Wie ein Kind, wenn es auf die Toilette muss, schlug ich meine Beine übereinander und hoffte, dass nicht jeder im Raum eine gute Nase hatte. Wenn das Gesicht von Lord Melton, der zu meiner Linken saß, einen Hinweis darauf gab, dann scheiterte ich kläglich daran, es verbergen zu wollen.  
Bron und Hart waren nicht anwesend, stattdessen blieb Lucien an meiner Seite. 

Das Abendessen wurde mit höflicher Konversation verbracht. Lord Melton schenkte mir ein sehr wortgewandtes Kompliment für meine „unter dem Berg verbrachte Zeit", bevor er sich wieder dem Lord zu seiner Linken zuwandte. Danach sagte ich nichts mehr.

Tamlin erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und wir alle erhoben uns mit ihm. Ich saß zu seiner Linken und Lucien zu seiner Rechten. Tamlin schluckte, bevor er verkündete: „Adriata wurde heute angegriffen. Die Stadt liegt in Schutt und Asche. Ein Viertel der Soldaten und drei Viertel der Bürger wurden heute auf grausamste Art und Weise ermordet." Sofort wurde der gesamte Tisch von Schreien und entsetztem Keuchen erfasst. Tamlin fuhr fort: „Derzeit wird der gesamte Hof des Sommers in unser nördliches Territorium evakuiert, und auch die Angehörigen des Herbst- und Winterhofes werden dort eintreffen, sobald High Lord Beron und High Lord Kallias ihre Stellungen beziehen. Unser Hof wird die Hilferufe des Sommerhofes nicht ignorieren. Wir werden ihren Flüchtlingen helfen. Wir werden unsere Soldaten bewaffnen und wir werden Rache nehmen ... an Hybern und seinen Truppen."

Ein vereintes Aufatmen hallte durch den Raum. Bei der Erwähnung von Hybern zuckte ich zusammen.

„Hybern greift an und wir müssen ihn besiegen. Ich fordere euch alle auf, euch wieder einmal einem gewaltigen Feind zu stellen. Wir werden ihn besiegen."

Als Antwort erhob jeder Gast sein Glas in Richtung Tamlin und einer nach dem anderen versicherte, dass er für seinen High Lord, für Tamlin und für den Frühlingshof kämpfen würde. Danach nahmen wir alle Platz, während Tamlin die Einzelheiten des Angriffs berichtete. Seine Lords unterbreiteten daraufhin abwechselnd ihre Vorgehensvorschläge.

Als die Nacht sich in den frühen Morgen hineinzog, legte ich eine Hand auf Tamlins. Er wandte seinen Blick von Lucien ab und wartete darauf, dass ich das Wort ergriff. „Ich werde für dich kämpfen", lächelte ich. 

Tamlins Miene wurde unleserlich. Seine Lippen wurden schmaler und seine gebräunte Haut verlor an Farbe. Lord Melton, runzelte die Stirn und wandte sich ab, als hätte er nicht richtig gehört. Lucien blieb wie erstarrt auf seinem Platz sitzen und blickte verstohlen zwischen Tamlin und mir hin und her. Tamlin löste seine Hand unter meiner und kehrte zu seinem Gespräch mit Lucien zurück. Er würdigte mich für den Rest des Abends kaum eines Blickes und auch der geschätzte Lord Melton tat es nicht, also saß ich schweigend am Tisch, bis ich entlassen wurde.


	3. Loslösen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnung: In diesem Kapitel geht es um Themen, die auf einige Leser verstörend wirken könnten, wie Depression und häusliche Gewalt.
> 
> Bei dieser Geschichte handelt sich um eine genehmigte Übersetzung der Geschichte "renew" von Lilipad_Padlily.  
> Das englische Original findet Ihr hier: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363653/chapters/64211299Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld. Alle Rechte liegen bei der wundervollen Sarah J. Maas.
> 
> Diese Fiktion schließt an das Ende von „Das Reich der sieben Höfe 1. Rosen und Dornen“ an und wird abwechselnd aus der Perspektive von Rhysand, Feyre, Cassian, Morrigan, Azriel, Elain, Nesta und Lucien erzählt.  
> Ich liebe die ganze ACOTAR-Reihe heiß und innig, aber dieser alternative Plot gefällt mir auch sehr gut, weshalb ich mich hier mal an einer Übersetzung versuche. Ich empfehle Euch natürlich auch die englische FF und würde mich über Eure Rückmeldungen sehr freuen.

Feyre: 

Am Ende war es Lucien, der mich fragte, ob ich müde sei. Ich war müde. Ich erschöpft, wie jeden Tag. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte ich diese Tatsache dem versammelten Hof entgegenschreien. Doch ich wusste, was von mir erwartet wurde, senkte den Kopf, entschuldigte mich und zog mich in Tamlins und mein Zimmer zurück. Als sich die Tür unseres Schlafzimmers hinter mir schloss, spürte ich nichts als Erleichterung. Ich wollte mich nicht verstecken, aber ich hatte auch keine Lust, noch weiter teilzunehmen. 

Ungeachtet der nächtlichen Zeit blieb ich lange im Bad. Ich studierte das Tattoo, das Rhysand mir unter dem Berg eingebrannt hatte. Ich wusste, dass Tamlin den Anblick davon verabscheute, was sein plötzliches Interesse erklärte, mich mit Handschuhen auszustaffieren. Wenn ich mich von den damit verbundenen schmerzlichen Erinnerungen löste, konnte ich seine Schönheit durchaus bewundern. Es hatte zarte Wirbel, die kein Mensch so mühelos nachbilden könnte. Sogar das Auge in der Mitte meiner Handfläche, das mich eigentlich hätte beunruhigen sollen, erschien mir tröstlich. Es wirkte wie der tranceartige Blick einer Statue, der dem massiven Marmor seine Gelassenheit und seine Anmut verlieh. Obwohl es Nächte gab, in denen ich hätte schwören können, dass das Auge zurückblinzelte, und in diesen Nächten schlief ich überhaupt nicht.

In meinem lauwarmen Badewasser sitzend, wünschte ich mir, Tamlin würde zurückkommen und wir könnten reden. 

Tamlin kam nicht zum Reden. Er kam auch nicht zum Schlafen. Ich kroch ohne ihn ins Bett, aber ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden, ob mich das noch mehr ängstigte oder nicht. Beide Optionen waren gleichermaßen nervenaufreibend. Ich wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was das bedeutete.

Ich saß aufrecht im Bett, kaute an meinen Fingernägeln und blätterte in einem der Bücher, das wohl eine Geschichte von Prythian enthielt. Jedes Bild war kunstvoll koloriert. Ich bewunderte die kleinen Pinselstriche, von denen ich wusste, dass der Künstler sehr viel Zeit dafür verwendet haben musste. Doch als ich in mir selbst nachforschte, verspürte ich nicht den Wunsch, einen Pinsel in die Hand zu nehmen. Ich versuchte mich selbst zu motivieren: Das würdest du auch schaffen! Und irgendeine ferne Stimme in lachte und antwortete: Aber nicht heute. Ab und zu warf ich einen Blick auf Tamlins Seite des Bettes und eine weitere Welle von Nervosität durchflutete mich.

Die Morgendämmerung war näher als gedacht, während ich immer noch die Kunst analysierte. In den frühen Morgenstunden schlief ich schließlich ein und drückte das Buch eng an mein Herz. Das Klopfen der Dienerin weckte mich. Vorsichtig trat Alis ins Zimmer und entdeckte mich in einem Gewirr von Bettlaken. „High Lord Tamlin bittet dich, das Frühstück mit ihm einzunehmen."  
Ich schnaubte und gähnte breit. „Solange ich nicht neben Lord Melton sitzen muss, akzeptiere ich." Alis' Augen weiteten sich leicht, und sie begann, an den Vorhängen herumzufummeln und sie zurechtzuzupfen, obwohl sie bereits für die Sonne geöffnet waren. Und unbeweglich. 

"Lady Feyre, Ihr werdet allein mit High Lord Tamlin speisen."

Ich drehte mich zu ihr um, und all die nervöse Energie, die ich vorher verspürt hatte, durchflutete mich von Neuem. Betäubt nahm ich Alis Hilfe beim Anziehen an. Sie suchte ein hellgrünes Kleid aus, das von meinem unteren Rücken bis zu meinem Nacken geschnürt wurde. Dann flocht Alis mein Haar zu einer Krone auf meinem Kopf und wählte ein blaues Paar Handschuhe und passende Hausschuhe aus, die sie neben mir ablegte. Damit ließ sie mich allein. 

Ich hatte mich geirrt.

Bron und Hart bewachten mich immer noch. Aber sie neigten nur die Köpfe, als ich auftauchte, und geleiteten mich die Treppe hinunter bis zur Glasveranda. Also hatte ich wohl doch ein wenig Recht: Ich war geistig allein. Bron und Hart ergriffen beide Seiten der Doppeltür und öffneten sie, damit ich eintreten konnte. Das Gewächshaus war mit Pflanzen gefüllt, hauptsächlich mit wunderschönen Rosen, aber sie waren alle in irgendeinem Rotton. Als ich an der Schwelle stand, erstarrte ich und beäugte die Blumen. Tamlins Gestalt am Tisch schien hinter dem Anblick dieser Blumen zu verblassen, die mit jedem Augenblick mehr und mehr wie Blutstropfen aussahen.

„Feyre?" rief Tamlin und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich trat eilig ein und setzte mich schnell an den Tisch. Ich vermied es, die Blumen anzuschauen, und studierte stattdessen meine Hände im Schoß, wobei ich den Verlobungsring an meinem behandschuhten Finger drehte. Die Türen schlossen sich mit einem Echo. Tamlin und ich saßen schweigend da, bis er sich räusperte.   
„Ich wollte nicht so lange warten, um mit dir unter vier Augen zu sprechen. Dieser kommende ... Krieg hat mich aufgehalten." 

Tamlin griff nach dem Teller mit den Eiern, der Wurst, dem Schwarzbrot und der Schale mit dem perfekt in Würfel geschnittenen Obst. Er begann, sich eine Portion auf den Teller zu häufen, während er sprach. „Ich sage es frei heraus: Es wird noch viel schwieriger werden. Wir werden für längere Zeiträume getrennt sein. High Lord Tarquin und ich haben vereinbart, dass alle Flüchtlinge, die sich in der Nähe des Frühlingshofes aufhalten, zu uns kommen und alle Vorräte mitbringen, die sie tragen können. Sie werden sie in den kommenden Tagen brauchen. Und meine Armeen und Generäle werden mich brauchen."

Ich wartete geduldig, bis er zum Punkt kam. „Ich muss wissen, dass du hier bleiben wirst. Und in Sicherheit bist. Ich kann nicht in den Krieg ziehen und wissen, dass du dich in Gefahr begibst."   
„Und woher weiß ich, dass du in Sicherheit bist?" flüsterte ich, immer noch ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Ich wurde über mehrere Jahrhunderte ausgebildet. Ich kann auf dich aufpassen..." 

„Unter dem Berg sah es nicht so aus", murmelte ich. Manche Worte, die mir entschlüpften, waren wie entlaufene Haustiere, die am Ende doch noch zu einem guten Ergebnis beitrugen. Doch manchmal waren diese Worte auch Verbrecher, die loszogen um Unheil anzurichten.

Ich wagte einen Blick auf Tamlin und sah die dünne Linie seiner Lippen, kurz bevor ich zurückgeschleudert wurde. Um mich herum zersplitterte Glas. Aus dem Stuhl geschleudert, rutschte ich auf dem Schieferboden, bis ich gegen die Rückwand des Gewächshauses prallte. Die Dornen der Rosensträucher stachen mir in den Rücken. Der Boden war mit einer Schicht aus Glas, Dornen und Rosen bedeckt. Bis auf einen Halbkreis um mich herum, wo eine schimmernde Barriere mich schützte. Sobald meine Augen sie wahrnahmen, brach die Barriere zusammen und ich fragte mich, ob ich sie mir nur eingebildet hatte.

Im nächsten Moment brach das Chaos los, Lucien riss die Türen auf, um einen Blick von Tamlin zu mir zu werfen. Bron und Hart kamen kurz darauf herein. Tamlin saß schwer atmend auf seinem Stuhl und starrte mich mit großen Augen an wie ein verängstigtes Tier. 

„Was hast du getan?", rief Lucien und rannte zu mir. Er kniete vor mir nieder und schien nicht zu begreifen, dass das Glas mich nicht in Stücke geschnitten hatte. „Feyre, geht es dir gut?"  
Mein Blick war auf die nassen Tropfen auf dem Boden gerichtet. Ich berührte mit einem Finger meinen Hinterkopf und sah darauf die dunkle Farbe von Blut. Ein klingelndes Geräusch war alles, was ich danach hören konnte. Meine Augen wollten sich nicht vom Anblick des Blutes lösen. Übergangslos stand ich wieder vor den Fae und hielt einen Dolch in der Hand, während Amarantha von mir verlangte, sie abzuschlachten. Sie zu töten, wie ich ein Reh im Wald töten würde. Ohne Gnade oder Zögern hatte ich die Klinge erhoben, weil ich wusste, dass ich es tun musste, so wie ich das Reh hatte töten müssen, um meine Familie zu ernähren. 

Lucien hob mich zitternd auf und nahm mich in seine Arme. Tamlin sprach oder flehte, während er am Tisch stand. Ich verstand die Worte nicht, die zwischen den beiden gewechselt wurden.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lucien brachte mich in mein Schlafzimmer und ließ mich unter Alis' Obhut in der Badewanne zurück. Sie wischte schnell alle Blutspuren ab und schüttete farbige Öle in das Wasser, um es hellblau zu färben. Sie streute violette Blumen hinein. Ich wusste, dass sie etwas murmelte, aber ich konnte sie nicht verstehen. Ich spürte ein entferntes Klopfen in meinem Kopf. Es war, als ob ein Gast an der Tür meines Geistes stand und Einlass verlangte. Also bat ich um etwas Schlafwurzeltee und verschlief den restlichen Tag. 

Als ich in der Nacht aufwachte, hatten Tamlin und die meisten seiner Lords das Gut verlassen und waren auf dem Weg zur Kriegsfront. Er hinterließ mir eine Nachricht, in der er sich entschuldigte und versprach, dass er mich bald wiedersehen würde und dass wir wieder zusammen sein würden. An seiner statt blieb Lucien. Also bat ich um mehr Schlafwurzeltee.


	4. Erreichen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of renew pt I by Lilypad_Padlily.
> 
> Diese Fiktion schließt an das Ende von „Das Reich der sieben Höfe 1. Rosen und Dornen“ an.  
>  Es handelt sich um eine genehmigte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Lilipad_Padlily.  
>  Weder ich noch die Fanfiction-Autorin verdienen mit dieser Geschichte Geld. Alle Rechte liegen bei der wundervollen Sarah J. Maas.

Kapitel 4: Erreichen

Rhysand: 

Am Morgen kämpfte ich darum, nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Ich dachte, mir wäre ein Moment der Ruhe vergönnt um die Sonne über den nördlichen Bergen beobachten, aber ich wurde schnell davon abgebracht.

Meine Fingerknöchel waren weiß auf dem steinernen Geländer. Schrecken überflutete mich und meine Knie drohten nachzugeben. Es fühlte sich an wie Eis, das meine Wirbelsäule hinunterlief. All meine Nerven klirrten und zitterten. Ich verlor die Kontrolle, meine Hand gab nach und verschüttete den Morgentee, der an der Bergseite hinunterstürzte. Ich straffte die Zügel, die meine Magie im Zaum hielten. Eine Schweißschicht bildete sich auf meiner Stirn. Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen wegen des Drucks, der sich auf meinen Schultern aufbaute.

Ich schloss die Augen, stieß die Luft aus meinen Lungen und klammerte mich an das Band zwischen ihr und mir. Ich musste mich nicht konzentrieren oder im Dunkeln suchen oder tasten, um es zu spüren. Das Band zwischen Feyre und mir war wie die Sonne und der Mond. Es gab keinen Zweifel an seiner Existenz und sein Licht war wie ein Leuchtfeuer am Himmel. Sobald ich danach griff, ließ der Schmerz in mir langsam nach. Ich folgte dieser Verbindung zu ihrer Quelle und fand sie blockiert. Ich warf mich mit meiner Kraft dagegen um die Barriere zu durchbrechen, aber ich konnte nicht durchdringen. Ich wurde zurückgewiesen. Panik ergriff von mir Besitz und ich wagte es, zu rufen und mich ihr zu erkennen zu geben. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Sie würde wissen, dass unser Handel tiefer ging als bis zur Oberfläche ihrer Haut. 

Aber zu meiner Erleichterung und unendlichen Panik erhielt ich keine Antwort. 

Stattdessen verwandelte sich die Wand in einen trüben Sumpf, den ich nicht durchqueren konnte. Als ich einen Schritt hinein versuchte, versank ich in einem Meer aus Taubheit.  
Mich zurückziehend, wandte ich mich vom Balkon ab und machte mich auf die Suche nach Azriel. Ich fand ihn beim Training mit Cassian in der unteren Etage des Hauses der Winde. Wie wahre Bastarde tauschten sie Hiebe und Beleidigungen aus und umkreisten einander mit nichts anderem als ihren Baumwollhosen bekleidet.

„Du hast dich also endlich aus deinem Grübeln losgerissen, hm?" Cassian lachte, warf mir einen Blick zu und dann noch einen, als ich nicht einmal grinste. Er erhob sich aus der Hocke und ließ die geballten Fäuste sinken: „Was ist passiert?" Sein Lächeln war verschwunden und an dessen Stelle trat Entsetzen.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Azriel, du musst deine Überwachung wieder aufnehmen."

„Überwachen von wem? Hybern arbeitet schnell, aber er kann nicht in einer einzigen Nacht eine Armee für einen weiteren Angriff mobilisieren. Wir sollten abwarten, was High..."

„Ich rede nicht von diesem Tyrannen", schnauzte ich. Cassian hob die Augenbrauen. Ich dämpfte meinen Zorn und streckte die Muskeln in meinen Händen, um die Anspannung etwas zu lösen, die mich langsam von innen heraus erdrücken wollte. Stattdessen sah ich zu Azriel und suchte seinen Blick. „Azriel ... es geht um Feyre."

Azriel nickte. „Ich werde gehen, Rhys." Er legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Feyre? Die Menschenfrau von Unter dem Berg?" fragte Cassian und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Irgend etwas ist passiert. Ich kann nicht zu ihr durchdringen. Zu ihren Gedanken. Da ist irgendeine... Barriere, die mich daran hindert", lieferte ich Azriel die nötigen Informationen. Er beobachtete mich genau, hing an jedem Wort und jeder Pause. Mein ganzer Körper schrie auf. Jeder Muskel spannte sich an. Mein Bauch krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Ich wollte Azriel nicht schicken. Ich wollte den Wind teilen und in diesen Hof eindringen, sie finden und die Person, die sie verängstigt hatte vernebeln, als ob sie nie existiert hätte. Dieser Wunsch wuchs mit jedem Gedanken. Ich sollte nicht hierbleiben. Ich musste handeln. Dass ihr Geist mich blockierte, war nicht möglich. Als High Lord trug ich so viel Macht in mir, dass ich Armeen versetzen und sogar Landkarten umgestalten konnte, wenn ich es nur wollte. Doch all das bedeutete nichts, wenn ich nicht zu ihr gelangen konnte. Also war alles, was ich meinen Brüdern sagen konnte: „Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihr passiert ist."

Und Azriel war fort. Seine Schatten brachten ihn zu ihr und ließen Cassian und mich ein paar Schritte voneinander entfernt zurück. „Wer ist sie, Rhys?" 

„Ich sagte dir doch, sie hat Amarantha besiegt." erwiderte ich lahm.

Cassian schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist hier, Rhys. Du bist nicht unter dem Berg. Amarantha ist fort. Du bist von deiner Familie umgeben und du verschließt dich immer noch." Er ging auf mich zu und blieb an meiner Seite stehen. „Eines Tages wirst du uns wieder an dich heranlassen müssen."


	5. Partizipieren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of renew pt I by Lilypad_Padlily.
> 
> Diese Fiktion schließt an das Ende von „Das Reich der sieben Höfe 1. Rosen und Dornen“ an.  
>  Es handelt sich um eine genehmigte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Lilipad_Padlily.  
>  Weder ich noch die Fanfiction-Autorin verdienen mit dieser Geschichte Geld. Alle Rechte liegen bei der wundervollen Sarah J. Maas.

Kapitel 5: Teilhaben / Partizipieren

Feyre: 

Ich erwachte angeschlagen und mit trockenem Mund. Dem hellblauen Himmel nach zu urteilen, war es schon fast Morgen. Mein Nachthemd und die Bettlaken waren von meinem Schweiß durchnässt. Ich schenkte mir ein Glas Wasser aus dem Krug auf meinem Nachtschrank ein und trank zwei ganze Gläser. Schlafwurzeltee verhinderte zwar nicht die Alpträume, aber er nahm mir die nervöse Angst vor dem Einschlafen, und das genügte mir.

Mein Kopf pochte und ich wollte die gestrigen Gedanken nicht allzu genau analysieren. Tamlin hatte seine Beherrschung verloren, aber ich hatte etwas Schreckliches zu ihm gesagt. Ich hatte mein eigenes schwarzes Herz offenbart, wie die Natter, die ich war. In einem einzigen Satz hatte ich ihn daran erinnert, wie hilflos er gewesen war und welche Folgen das gehabt hatte. Ich berührte sachte meinen Hals und fühlte die Knochen, wo mein Kopf auf meine Wirbelsäule traf. Vorsichtig tastend, glaubte ich zu erkennen, wo der Bruch gewesen war und sich ein rauer Sporn gebildet hatte.  
Ich kroch wieder zurück ins Bett, griff nach einem weiteren Buch von meinem Nachttisch und schlug es auf. Als ich die Kunstwerke bewunderte, die ich schon viele Nächte in Folge betrachtet hatte, bemerkte ich, dass meine Hand wieder zu meinem Nacken gewandert war.

Eine Stunde später klopfte Alis an meine Tür. „Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte sie, als sie in der Tür stand. Sie strich sich immer wieder die Schürze glatt. Ich schaute sie an, sagte aber nichts. „Möchtest du baden, oder sollen wir dich anziehen?" 

Seufzend klappte ich mein Buch zu. „Wofür soll ich mich fertig machen?" 

Alis schürzte die Lippen und beäugte mich. „Lady Feyre…" 

„Feyre", sagte ich. „Alle nennen mich ständig Lady, aber ich weiß, dass ich kein königliches Blut in mir habe, also muss das daran liegen, dass ich gelegentlich das Bett mit Tamlin teile, aber das macht mich nicht zu einer Lady. Ganz im Gegenteil." Ich rieb über meine Nagelbetten und meine Augen wurden wieder von der Tätowierung auf meiner linken Hand angezogen.

„Lady Feyre, wir nennen Euch nicht Lady, weil Ihr die Verlobte von High Lord Tamlin oder seine Bettpartnerin seid!" Alis' Stimme war tief und streng geworden und ihre Hände krallten sich in den Rock ihres Gewandes. 

„Vielleicht hätten wir dir den Titel früher aus Respekt vor High Lord Tamlin gegeben, aber inzwischen hast du dir das Recht dieser Anrede verdient." 

Ich wusste, was sie mit "früher" meinte. Es war, bevor diese Fae-Welt mich gründlich zu einer leeren Hülle ausgehöhlt hatte. Ich starrte sie schweigend an, unsicher, was ich sagen sollte.  
„Du magst Vorbehalte gegen das haben, was du unter Zwang tun musstest, aber die Menschen in diesem Land sind dir dankbar. Jetzt werde ich dir heißes Wasser für ein Bad holen, und nach dem Waschen werde ich dir ein Kleid für den Tag raussuchen. Danach können wir das Weitere entscheiden", ihre Stimme zitterte am Ende und ein paar Haare hatten sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst. Sie machte einen Knicks, bei dem ich die Augenbrauen hochzog, bevor sie hinauseilte, um das heiße Wasser zu holen. Als sie zurückkam, saß ich in meinen Morgenmantel gehüllt neben dem Bad. Ich ließ mich in das heiße Wasser gleiten und sie fügte langsam die gleichen Öle wie gestern hinzu, mit dem beruhigenden Duft von Lavendel.

Ich entspannte mich in dem sonnendurchfluteten Raum und tauchte unter die Wasseroberfläche. Meine Augen waren fest geschlossen und alles, was ich hören konnte, war der gleichmäßige Rhythmus meines Herzens. Ich war allein, und aus irgendeinem Grund störte mich die Dunkelheit in meinem Kopf nicht.

Obwohl sie es nicht beabsichtigt hatte, fühlte ich mich von Alis' Worten getadelt. Als hätte ich sie und ihren Respekt von mir gewiesen. Ich hatte aber nicht das Gefühl, dass ich es verdient hatte. Ich wollte diese Ehrfurcht, aber wie konnte ich sie zulassen, wenn ich solche Greueltaten begangen hatte, um sie zu erlangen? Ich war die armselige Ausrede der Heldin, als die sie mich alle so verzweifelt darzustellen versuchten. Tamlin hatte mich gebraucht, um den Fluch zu brechen. Ich war nichts Besonderes, nur weil ich einsam gewesen war und mich in ihn verliebt hatte.  
Aber wenn die Menschen mich als verdienstvoll ansahen, dann konnte ich nicht wütend auf sie sein. Ich würde beweisen müssen, dass ihre Gunst gerechtfertigt war.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lucien wartete vor dem Haus auf mich, zusammen mit einer Gruppe von Soldaten, darunter meine eigenen persönlichen Wachen. Jeder Mann trug ein Langschwert an der Hüfte mit sich und einige trugen einen Bogen quer über dem Rücken und Köcher voller Pfeile, die an die Sättel gebunden waren. Ich verspürte keine Sehnsucht nach meiner alten Lieblingswaffe.

Ein Soldat trug einen Holzstuhl auf seinem Pferd, weswegen ich eine Augenbraue hochzog. Zwei Pferde waren vor einen leeren Karren gespannt worden, um ihn zu ziehen. Bron und Hart bewegten sich unbehaglich, als Lucien ihnen befahl, mir auf mein Pferd zu helfen, um die Gruppe zu begleiten. 

„Wohin reiten wir?" fragte ich und fühlte mich mal wieder unwissend. Ein paar der anderen in der Gruppe sahen sich ebenfalls um.

„Hat Tamlin nichts gesagt?" fragte Lucien. Er sah nicht überrascht aus. Ich erstarrte, unsicher, ob ich etwas sagen sollte. Ich studierte das Reitgewand, das Alis für mich ausgesucht hatte. Ein weiteres gelbes Kleid mit hellbraunen Handschuhen, bestickt mit niedlichen Waldtieren.

„Er hat einen Brief geschrieben. Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit, ihn zu lesen." Das war gelogen. Er hatte einen Brief geschrieben, aber ich hatte ihn nur überflogen, weil ich seine Enttäuschung über mich nicht ertragen konnte. Es würde nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis er erkannte, dass ich nicht die Richtige war, um seinen Verlobungsring zu tragen.

„Die ersten Flüchtlinge vom Sommerhof sind eingetroffen. Wir müssen sie verteilen und ihre Vorräte entgegennehmen", seufzte Lucien. Er gab seinem Pferd eine Hilfe mit den Zügeln und wir ritten langsam den grasbewachsenen, von Blumen gesäumten Weg hinunter und in den Wald nördlich des Anwesens. Ich wagte kaum zu atmen. Wenn sie wüssten, wer da unter ihnen weilte, würden sie mich dann zurück zum Herrenhaus schicken? Jede Sekunde rechnete ich damit, dass Lucien sich von mir verabschiedete und ich würde einen lockeren Ausritt mit Bron und Hart unternehmen. Nur eine weitere morgendliche Ablenkung für die Dame des Frühlingshofes. Aber als wir weiter in den Wald ritten, schickte mich niemand zrück. 

Wusste Tamlin, dass ich die vermeintliche Sicherheit seiner Mauern verlassen würde? Nach Brons und Harts verstohlenen Blicken links und rechts zu urteilen, wusste er es nicht. Als sie nichts sagten, beschloss ich, dass ich es wagen konnte, meine Anwesenheit mit einer weiteren Frage mitzuteilen. „Wie sind sie so schnell hierhergekommen?" 

„Diese Flüchtlinge kommen vom Sommerhof jenseits der Grenze. Sie fliehen vor einem Angriff. Diejenigen aus Adriata sind viel weiter westlich von hier. Ich vermute, ein paar könnten es schon hierher geschafft haben, falls sie den Wind teilen können, aber das wäre zu schwierig für die niederen Fae", zuckte er mit den Achseln, während seine Augen wachsam blieben.

„Den Wind teilen?"

„Hat Tamlin nicht…", unterbrach er sich, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. „Es ist eine Art von Fortbewegung. Die Fae-Magie erlaubt es uns, von einem Ort zum nächsten zu wechseln. Höhere Fae besitzen normalerweise mächtigere Magie und können größere Entfernungen überwinden. Die meisten der Flüchtlinge sind aber nur in der Lage, ein paar Schritte zu springen, aber so erschöpft wie sie sind, bezweifle ich, dass sie selbst das schaffen."

„Wird der gesamte Sommerhof evakuiert?" 

„Es ist eher eine Flucht", sagte er. „Hybern ist mit seinen Schiffen den Andros hinaufgesegelt und hat beschlossen, dass sich der Sommerhof am besten als Brennholz eignet", schloss Lucien mit bitterem Spott, wobei sich seine Lippen vor Abscheu verzogen. 

„Tamlin trifft sich jetzt mit den anderen High Lords, um das beste Vorgehen zu besprechen. Wie wir kämpfen können. Wo der Kampf stattfinden soll. Das kommt alles sehr plötzlich."

„Was werden wir tun?" fragte ich. 

„Wir werden kämpfen." Ich warf Lucien einen schrägen Blick zu, der an Verärgerung grenzte. Er lachte: „Ich dachte, du meinst ... ach, egal. Wir werden uns mit den Flüchtlingen treffen, Platz für sie schaffen und dann ihre Gaben unseren Kriegsvorräten hinzufügen."

Krieg. Mich schauderte. Ich hatte noch nie eine Schlacht gesehen. Der Moment als Tamlin Amarantha in Stücke gerissen hatte, kam dem noch am nächsten. Aber da war ich eigentlich nicht am Leben gewesen, ich hatte alles als Beobachterin durch Rhysands Augen gesehen. Alle Bilder, die mir einfielen, stammten aus den Büchern, die ich durchblättert hatte. Zwei Heere, die sich auf einem grasbewachsenen Moor trafen und dann aufeinander einstachen, bis wenigstens eine Person übrigblieb.

Der Nebel, der den Wald bedeckte, verflüchtigte sich, als die Sonne aufging. Mein Rücken war leicht verschwitzt. Die Soldaten verhielten sich meist ruhig, und wenn sie sprachen, dann flüsterten sie leise, um Lucien und mich an der Spitze der Truppe nicht zu stören. Ich konnte nur Bruchstücke ihrer Gespräche aufschnappen, aber sie bestanden aus gegenseitigen Scherzen, über ihre Eroberungen und Fähigkeiten im Kampf. Gelegentlich wurden Wetten abgeschlossen. Ich sehnte mich danach, mich ihnen anzuschließen und mit jemandem zu sprechen, der meinen Titel ignorierte und auf meine Kosten scherzte und mir das Gefühl gab, normal zu sein. Lebendig. Obwohl ich wusste, was sie flüsterten, wenn ich an ihnen vorüberging: Fluchbrecher.

Wir ritten den halben Vormittag, bis der Wald sich lichtete und den Blick auf ein Feld mit einem Bach freigab. Auf jede Blume, die dort wuchs, kam ein Flüchtling. Die meisten waren ältere Männer und Frauen sowie kleinere Kinder. Und doch war es ein ganzes Feld voller Vertriebener. Jeder trug etwas auf dem Rücken, um den Hals oder in den Händen. Sie alle waren stundenlang gelaufen und hier waren sie, standen auf einer Lichtung und warteten auf Hilfe. Ich hielt Ausschau nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen oder Soldaten des Frühlingshofes, aber ich fand nichts: „Woher wussten sie, dass sie hier warten sollen?" 

Lucien warf mir einen weiteren fragenden Blick zu. „Wir befinden uns an der Grenze zwischen Frühlings- und Sommerhof, sie warten darauf, eintreten zu dürfen." 

„Ich dachte, wir begeben uns Richtung Westen, dorthin, wo die Schlacht ist."

„Wenn du nur etwas weiter nach Nordwesten gehst, kannst du die Schlacht sehen. Hybern hat keine Zeit verschwendet", murrte Lucien. „Ich habe es dir gesagt. Sie fliehen."

Wir setzten uns in Bewegung. Zumindest die Soldaten und Lucien. Bron und Hart standen neben mir, und ich sah zu und wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Die Soldaten ließen die Flüchtlinge eine Schlange bilden und dann bedeutete Lucien mir, sehr zu meiner Bestürzung, mich auf den zuvor von mir gesehenen Holzstuhl, vor dem Anfang der Schlange zu setzten.

Ein alter Fae näherte sich zuerst und hielt die Hand eines kleinen Mädchens. Über seinen Schultern hing eine lange Holzstange, an der mehrere Säcke aufgehängt waren. Er hatte tiefe Falten an der Stirn und Schmutzflecken auf seiner dunkelbraunen Haut. Seine lange Tunika war an den Knien zerrissen. Das kleine Mädchen trug eine rote Tunika, die für einen Mann gefertigt war und die unter den Armen und um die Taille hochgebunden war, um sie passend zu machen. Sie hatte dichtes gelocktes Haar, das durch ein einzelnes blaues Band und Reste von Blumen, die sie hineingeflochten hatte, gebändigt wurde. 

„Ihr steht vor Lady Feyre Fluchbrecher, der Verlobten von High Lord Tamlin vom Frühlingshof, nennt eure Namen", verkündete Lucien. 

Er streckte seine Brust und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf: „Ich bin Pora Ralasi, das ist meine Urenkelin, Shea Ralasi. Es ist mir eine große Ehre, diejenige kennenzulernen, die uns von Amaranthas Herrschaft befreit hat", seine Stimme war ernst und leise, von Kummer niedergedrückt, aber dennoch stolz. Er verbeugte sich so tief, wie es ihm möglich war, während er das Gewicht auf seinen Schultern trug, und auch ich neigte meinen Kopf respektvoll vor ihm.

Sobald er sprach, begriff ich den Ernst der Situation, in die Lucien mich katapultiert hatte. Er hatte mir keinen Gefallen damit getan, mich vor die Spitze dieser Flüchtlinge zu setzen. Ich hatte keinen Platz, um diese Menschen willkommen zu heißen, die so völlig verausgabt waren, dass ich ihre Erschöpfung spüren konnte. Ich konnte nur wie erstarrt dasitzen, die lange Reihe anschauen und mich schrecklich fühlen. Wie makellos meine Handschuhe im Vergleich dazu wirkten. Mein Verlobungsring fing das Licht der Sonne ein und war wahrscheinlich mehr wert alles, was all diese Menschen hatten retten können.  
Lucien hielt eine Holztafel mit vielen Blättern Papier in der Hand und schrieb die Namen auf. Mit einem Blick auf mich und dann auf die Flüchtlinge fragte Lucien schließlich: „Woher kommt ihr? Wie alt seid ihr?" Shea versteckte sich hinter den Gewändern ihres Urgroßvaters und schob ihr eigenes kleines Päckchen hinter ihren Rücken. 

„Aus Delta Forsa. Ich gehe in mein neunhundertstes Jahrhundert und Shea hat gerade ihren achten Geburtstag hinter sich", sagte Pora stolz und drückte Sheas Schulter liebevoll. Das kleine Mädchen schaute zu mir hoch, und ich lächelte, so gut ich konnte. 

„Und welche Abgaben bringst du mit?" fragte Lucien.

„Wir waren nur Linsen- und Gerstenbauern, mein Herr", beteuerte er. Ächzend vor Anstrengung ließ er die Getreidesäcke auf den Boden fallen. Seine Knie knackten. „Das ist alles, was wir tragen konnten." Shea warf ihm einen Blick zu, zog einen kleineren Sack hervor und legte ihn ordentlich zu den anderen. 

„Das hast du gut gemacht", sprach ich leise und fassungslos. Pora lächelte freundlich, aber Shea hob ihr Kinn und nahm mein Lob mit einem Nicken an. Das entlockte mir ein aufrichtiges Lächeln.  
„Der Frühlingshof nimmt eure Gaben an", fügte Lucien hinzu. Er schrieb die Gaben auf und winkte dann mit einer Hand. Die Soldaten, mit denen wir gereist waren, traten vor, nahmen etwas mehr als die Hälfte der Körner und gingen damit zum Wagen. Meine Augen weiteten sich. „Wenn du vier Meilen nach Süden gehst, wirst du einige Maisfarmen finden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihr einen Platz dort finden könnt", Lucien deutete in den Wald.

„Danke, Mylady", Pora bückte sich, um das restliche Essen aufzuheben, und führte Shea dann in die Richtung, in die Lucien gezeigt hatte.

„Sicherlich kann der Frühlingshof mit weniger überleben", flüsterte ich Lucien zu. Meine Augen erfassten einen Schatten einige Schritte hinter ihm, aber ich konnte ihn nicht weiter identifizieren. Als ich zu Lucien zurückblickte, weiteten sich seine Augen und er hob eine Hand, um die nächsten Flüchtlinge an der Annäherung zu hindern.

„Das ist ein Erlass von Tamlin und wir müssen eine Armee versorgen Feyre. Wenn die Armeen scheitern, brauchen sich diese Leute wegen des Hungers keine Sorgen mehr zu machen", argumentierte er. „Tamlin hat sich mit den Versorgungsmengen beschäftigt, die notwendig sind, um einen monatelangen Krieg zu überstehen, und wir brauchen das. Wenn du Einwände hast, können wir das unter vier Augen besprechen. Aber im Moment brauchen die Menschen dein Lächeln und deine Willkommensgrüße", schalt er mich wie ein Kind. Und das Schlimmste daran war, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, es verdient zu haben. Ich wusste, dass unsere Armeen das Essen brauchen würden, aber ich konnte den Anblick dieser Menschen kaum ertragen, so ausgehungert und benachteiligt. Und wir beraubten sie noch weiter im Austausch für die Sicherheit innerhalb unserer Grenzen.

Als ich meine Stimme wiederfand, nickte ich dem nächsten Flüchtling zu, der sich mir näherte. „Ich weiß, dass ich die Wichtigkeit der Versorgung der Armeen nicht in Zweifel ziehen kann, aber versteh mich nicht falsch. Hunger ist mir nicht fremd und ich werde das nicht unterstützen", meine Stimme hatte sich gehoben und Gift war hineingesickert.

Luciens Gesicht war ernst geworden, aber es verlor etwas von seiner Anspannung: „Ich weiß Feyre, ich weiß."


	6. Vereinbaren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of renew pt I by Lilypad_Padlily.
> 
> Diese Fiktion schließt an das Ende von „Das Reich der sieben Höfe 1. Rosen und Dornen“ an.  
>  Es handelt sich um eine genehmigte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Lilipad_Padlily.  
>  Weder ich noch die Fanfiction-Autorin verdienen mit dieser Geschichte Geld. Alle Rechte liegen bei der wundervollen Sarah J. Maas.

Kapitel 6: Vereinbaren

Rhysand:

Ich war im Begriff, die Versammlung der High Lords zu betreten. Die Erwartung beschwingte meine Schritte, als ich zum Treffpunkt spazierte. Eine Stunde zuvor war ein Bote am Hof der Nacht eingetroffen um den geheimen Treffpunkt mitzuteilen, an den wir reisen sollten. Wenn wir den Wind teilten, konnten wir bis fünfzig Schritte vor den Eingang gelangen, den Rest mussten wir zu Fuß gehen, außer wir legten es darauf an, das Treffen zu vereiteln. 

Das letzte Mal, als alle High Lords im selben Raum gewesen waren, hatte uns Amarantha für fünfzig Jahre versklavt. Jetzt würden wir uns treffen, um Hybern daran zu hindern, genau das Gleiche zu tun, nur dass diesmal keine menschliche Frau dabei war, die uns Hoffnung geben würde.

Feyre. flüsterte ich über unsere Verbindung. Sie war aufgewacht und ich ließ mein Bewußtsein zu ihr gleiten, wobei ich kaum in ihren Geist eindrang. Ihre Eindrücke waren geisterhaft und berührten kaum meine Sinne. Doch das Wichtigste war, dass sie in Sicherheit und am Leben war. Trotz meiner Unruhe am Vortag, hielt ich mich nur am Rande ihrer Gedanken auf, wo ich über sie wachen konnte. 

Eine neue Präsenz lenkte mich ab. Ich blickte auf und erkannte Azriels Schatten, die neben dem Weg erschienen waren und mir etwas zuflüsterten. Ich teilte den Wind und fand mich neben Azriel wieder, der bei einem kleinen Bach am Sommerhof kauerte. 

„Ich dachte, du wolltest nicht, dass ich mit dem Bericht warte, bis du wieder zu Hause bist", erklärte er und wusch sich das Gesicht mit Wasser. Obwohl ich Feyre in meinen Gedanken spüren konnte, bewirkte seine plötzliche Erscheinung, dass ich mich noch einmal ihrer Sicherheit vergewisserte.

„Du hattest recht", seufzte ich und lehnte mich an einen Baum. Ich gab mich gelassen und wartete einen Moment, bevor ich fragte: „Wie geht es ihr?" 

„Wenn sie jemals in Not gewesen wäre, hätte ich es nie erfahren. Sie hat heute das Gut verlassen, aber ihre Schar von Wächtern war heute noch größer. Tamlin will sie sorgfältig bewachen lassen. Sie hat zwei persönliche Soldaten, Bron und Hart. Es waren vierzehn weitere Soldaten dabei und Lucien Vanserra", erzählte Azriel. „Eine ganze Stadt von Sommerhof-Flüchtlingen stand an der Grenze und wartete darauf, aufgenommen zu werden. Feyre hieß sie willkommen und Lucien notierte ihre Herkunft und was sie mitbrachten." 

„Tamlin sollte es besser wissen, als sich auf Bürger zu verlassen, um seine Armee zu versorgen", schnaubte ich. Armeen waren verletzlich. Der Stress des Krieges und die Brutalität der Ausbildung brachten einen Soldaten bereits an die Grenzen seiner geistigen Belastbarkeit. Nahrung und Nachschub mussten seine letzten Sorgen sein. Gesonderte Felder, die von angestellten Landbesitzern bewirtschaftet wurden, garantierten eigene Nahrungsvorräte um eine Armee damit ein Jahr lang zu versorgen. Sollte die Pest die Felder des Frühlingshofes heimsuchen, würde Tamlin sich in einem Bürgerkrieg wiederfinden. 

„Er sollte auch wissen, wie er seine eigene Macht im Zaum halten kann."

Mein Kopf fuhr zurück zu Azriel. „Was meinst du damit, Az?" Ich war ganz still geworden.

„Alle Fenster eines Gewächshauses beim Hauptgebäude des Frühlingshofes waren zersplittert. Ein Gärtner hat vermutet, ein kleiner Sturm habe den Schaden verursacht. Welcher Sturm auch immer dort gewütet hat, der Rest des Anwesens blieb verschont. Und die Ländereien ebenso."

Er entwarf ein klares Bild für mich. Tamlins Magie hatte sich schnell manifestiert und eine kleine magische Welle verursacht. Jeder magiebegabte Fae konnte eine Art kleiner Schockwelle erzeugen, wenn er seine Magie sehr schnell beschwor. Normalerweise nahm man es als Brise oder Wind wahr, aber Fae erkannten darin eine magische Welle. Mächtige Fae konnten sie sogar als Waffe einsetzen, wie eine Peitsche. Oder, wie im Falle von Tamlin, als magische Welle mit der Kraft eines Schlages. 

Eine momentane Welle der Dunkelheit umhüllte Azriel und mich, bevor ich sie wieder in mich zurückzog.

„Wie schwer wurde sie verletzt?" Ich dachte an Feyre unter dem Berg. Wie sie mich angefaucht hatte, selbst als die Infektion an ihr zehrte. Wie sie Amarantha angespuckt hatte. Wie sie den Knochen geschleudert und Amaranthas makelloses Kleid damit bespritzt hatte. Und ich fragte mich, wie viel Qual sie noch aushalten konnte, bis sie anfing zu zerbrechen? 

Und dann hatte ich meine Antwort: nicht noch mehr.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Diese Bastarde segeln den Andros hinauf und setzen im günstigsten Fall nur unsere Felder in Brand. Schlimmstenfalls legen sie in unseren Häfen an und lassen diese vom Kessel verfluchten Kreaturen auf meine Bürger los", rief Tarquin aufgebracht und schlug mit der Hand auf die Karte von Prythian. 

Seine Stimme war getränkt mit Emotionen und auf seiner Brust bildeten sich vor Anstrengung Schweißperlen. Seine Krone aus Muscheln und Korallen saß schief auf seinem Kopf. Niemand auf der Welt konnte behaupten, Tarquin würde sich nicht um sein Volk sorgen, nachdem er ihn so gesehen hatte. 

„Aber das ist nicht das Schlimmste. Ich habe meine Leute gesehen, wie sie in den Türen ihrer Häuser neben ihren eigenen Organen hingen. Einige wurden gefressen und die Stücke auf dem Boden verstreut. Andere wurden als Beute benutzt oder als Übung für die Soldaten zum Jagen. Durchsiebt von Pfeilen. Mit Langschwertern in zwei Hälften geschnitten. Die glücklicheren Männer und Frauen werden gefangen und zur Unterhaltung in ihre Lager verschleppt. Nächtliche Kampfringe. Bordelle, die mit Gefangenen betrieben werden. Diener, die sie ohne Gnade auspeitschen können."  
„Wann wird das enden?" fragte High Lord Kallias. Wir saßen alle um einen Tisch, einige hatten ihre Generäle und Kommandanten mitgebracht. Mor, der hinter mir stand, hatte nach Viviane, Kallias' frisch angetrauter Gemahlin und Seelengefährtin, Ausschau gehalten. Doch Kallias hatte den Winterhof nicht ohne Führung zurücklassen wollen, und diese Vorkehrung war gerechtfertigt, wenn sie planten mit ihren Armeen nach Süden zu marschieren. Ich konnte Mor ihre Aufregung nicht verübeln. Obwohl ich von Azriel wußte, dass Feyre sich südlich von meinem Standort befand, schaute ich dennoch diskret nach, ob sie nicht doch anwesend war. Obwohl ich bezweifelte, dass dies das tränenreiche Wiedersehen gewesen wäre, das ich mir ausgemalt hatte.

Das Kriegszelt blieb still, die Gesichter stoisch. 

„Wenn sie alle tot sind", spuckte High Lord Beron und griff nach seinem persönlichen Krug Wein. „Amarantha war Hyberns geschätzte Generalin. Ist es eine Überraschung, wo sie ihre Methoden gelernt hat?" 

Eris stand pflichtbewusst hinter seinem Vater, obwohl er zusammenzuckte, als Beron damit begann abzuschweifen. Wenn Mor Eris' Existenz zur Kenntnis nahm, wäre es das erste Mal gewesen. Ich konnte es nur daraus ableiten, dass sie seine Seite des Tisches mied.

„Diese Methoden zerstören mein Volk", formulierte Tarquin es deutlich, jedes Wort betonend: „Wenn wir sie nicht gemeinsam vertreiben, dann werden auch eure Höfe fallen und wir können uns gegenseitig die Köpfe abhacken. Das wäre ein gnädigeres Schicksal als das, was Hybern geplant hat, das garantiere ich euch." 

„Er hat den magischen Kessel, Tarquin. Wir sind erschreckend unvorbereitet, und er hat eine von den alten Göttern geschaffene Waffe", sagte Helion, aber nicht, um Tarquin für seine Unbesonnenheit zu tadeln. Er sagte es aus feierlichem Respekt vor den Leben, die wir opfern müssten, um diesen Kampf zu gewinnen. Doch während er es aussprach, zupfte er lässig eine Fussel von seiner weißen Toga.  
„Amarantha hat uns durch Tricks und Täuschung versklavt. Hybern fordert uns frontal heraus und das aus gutem Grund. Er weiß, dass er im Vorteil ist, solange er den Kessel besitzt", fügte Thesan nachdenklich hinzu, die Hand auf seinem Kinn ruhend. „Helion, wir werden deine Bibliotheken brauchen, wenn wir eine Schwachstelle finden wollen."

Helion und seine tausend Bibliotheken würden uns nicht helfen können. Ich wusste genau, dass Amarantha die Regale geplündert und die meisten Bücher über den Krieg verbrannt hatte. Besonders solche, die sie oder ihre Schwester Clythia erwähnten. „Ich habe sie bereits durchforstet. Wenn sich etwas über den Kessel dort befindet, suchen gerade über hundert Augen danach", sagte er zuversichtlich und nickte mit dem Kopf. 

„Mach tausend daraus", fügte Beron hinzu. Zumindest stimmte Eris in diesem Punkt mit etwas überein, was sein Vater gesagt hatte. 

„Wir brauchen nicht einen Berg von Büchern, Helion. Nichts für ungut", sprach ich schließlich. Er legte den Kopf schief. „Wir brauchen nur eins." 

„Was schwafelst du da, Rhysand?" Tamlin, der meine Anwesenheit bis dahin geflissentlich ignoriert hatte, zischte von seiner Position am anderen Ende des Tisches. Seine Muskeln spannten sich unter der grünen Tunika an. Ich unterdrückte ein Schnauben.

„Tamlin, ich weiß, dass du dein Gehirn nicht gerne anstrengst, aber versuche es uns zuliebe. Es gibt nur ein Buch, das wir brauchen. Das Buch des Atems", sagte ich. Tamlins Nasenlöcher blähten sich. Er setzte sich aufrecht hin und starrte mich an. Gut so. Ich war nicht zum Spielen aufgelegt. Ich schaute zu Tarquin und versuchte, ihn dazu zu bringen, den Besitz des Buches zuzugeben.  
„Ein Mythos", antwortete Beron. „Es verschwand nach dem Krieg." 

„Das ist nicht ganz richtig, Beron", meldete sich Tarquin schließlich zu Wort. Wenn ich dazu tendieren würde, hätte ich vor Erleichterung geseufzt. „Mein Hof ist im Besitz einer Hälfte des Buches." 

„Die sterblichen Königinnen besitzen die andere Hälfte, ich erinnere mich an die Geschichten", nickte Thesan. „Wie sollen wir in den Besitz ihrer Hälfte des Buches gelangen? Sie werden sich nicht mit uns treffen. Nicht, wenn sie noch wissen, warum der Krieg überhaupt stattgefunden hat."

„Nicht, wenn sie klug sind", spuckte Beron. „Kein Mensch würde sich der verdammten Mauer auch nur nähern, wenn er halbwegs bei Verstand ist."

„Ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass ein bestimmter Mensch die Mauer mehrmals überwunden hat. Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hat sie uns auch von Amarantha befreit, Beron. Dein Pessimismus findet sicherlich einen Platz, doch der ist nicht an diesem Tisch", stieß ich hervor. Tamlins Augen sahen zu mir herüber.

„Wir müssten beide Hälften des Buches bekommen", gab Tarquin zu und sah dabei fast verlegen aus. 

„Was ist mit deiner Hälfte passiert?" Kallias richtete sich in seinem Sitz auf und schob seinen weißen Pelzmantel zurecht. 

„Sie ist in einer Kammer eingeschlossen, die durch meine Macht gesichert ist, und diese Kammer ist jetzt von hybernischen Truppen umstellt." 

Kallias' Augen weiteten sich. „Das war der Grund, warum er in dein Land eingefallen ist. Seitdem habe ich mich gefragt, warum er nicht uns heimgesucht hat. Oder den Frühlingshof. Oder gar den Hof des Tages oder Morgens. Er segelte zu eurem Hof, weil er wusste, dass er dort eindringen und das einzige Werkzeug erlangen konnte, mit dem wir ihn aufhalten können", lehnte sich Kallias in seinem Stuhl zurück. 

„Er kommt nicht heran. Nur der High Lord des Sommers hat Zugriff auf das Buch. Ich bezweifle auch, dass er es finden könnte."

Helion begann den Kopf zu schütteln, wobei seine Krone aus goldenen Sonnenstrahlen das Licht einfing. „Der Kessel wird das Buch finden wollen. Er wird es finden, aber wenn das, was du sagst, wahr ist, könnte er es niemals an sich bringen. Das gibt uns Hoffnung. Wir müssen es zurückerobern. Die letzte Schlacht wird in Adriata stattfinden, wo wir beide Hälften des Buches benutzen sollten, um den Kessel ein für alle Mal zu vernichten."

„Großartig, ich werde wohl am Ende der High Lord eines Trümmerhaufens sein", schüttelte Tarquin den Kopf, aber wir alle konnten die Heiterkeit in seiner Stimme hören. Wenn es bedeutete, sein Volk zu befreien, es zu retten, dann würde er seinen eigenen Thron in Brand setzen. 

„Dann müssen wir damit beginnen, Hybern auf dem Andros zu bekämpfen. Die Flotte des Sommerhofs wurde in Brand gesteckt. Seine Armee ist zerschlagen und wir müssen uns sammeln, bevor wir zurückschlagen können. Wer kann am schnellsten mobilisieren?" 

„Du wirst die Illyrianische und die Dunkelbringer Legion haben. Ich und mein Hofstaat werden für dich kämpfen." schwor ich. Tarquin begegnete meinem Blick und versuchte mich einzuschätzen.  
Er schien zu finden, wonach er bei mir gesucht hatte und stimmte zu. „Wir werden sie brauchen."

„Du wirst die Armeen des Frühlingshofs haben, wir haben begonnen zu marschieren", begegnete Tamlin meinem Blick von der anderen Seite des Tisches. Er neigte den Kopf zu mir und forderte mich heraus. Ich wagte nicht, durch das Seelenband nach Feyre zu greifen. Er würde seine gerechte Strafe bekommen und ich würde dafür sorgen, dass er seine Lektion lernte. Die übrigen High Lords schworen ihre Legionen zu schicken, aber Tamlin und ich waren die einzigen, die so schnell mobilisieren konnten. Von der anderen Seite des Tisches starrte er mich an. Aus seinen Fingern waren Krallen gewachsen und sie kratzten über die Oberfläche des Tisches.

„Und wird sich unsere Heldin uns anschließen, Tamlin? Und was ist mit meinem erbärmlichen Sohn?" stichelte Beron und spürte die Spannung. Die High Lords hatten alle einzigartig gelangweilt ausgesehen, bis zu Berons Bemerkung. Feyre hatte es geschafft, in Deckung zu bleiben, bis Beron sie in den Vordergrund ihrer Gedanken gezerrt hatte. 

Meine Finger zuckten, um ihm die Zunge herauszureißen. „Es würde mich interessieren, wie es mit unserer Retterin weitergeht. Die erste Fae, die nicht geboren, sondern erschaffen wurde. Das muss doch ein paar Vorteile haben, abgesehen von den prallen Brüsten", er leckte sich über die Lippen. 

„Das ist meine Verlobte, von der du sprichst, du widerlicher Kretin", schnauzte Tamlin. Ich ertappte sogar Thesan bei einem selten zu Schau gestellten Mangel an Gelassenheit, als er den Kopf schüttelte. Was bei Thesan dem Äquivalent eines Fluches gleichkam. 

„Und wir alle haben deine Verlobte in all ihrer Pracht unter dem Berg gesehen. Zumindest hat Rhysand dafür gesorgt, dass wir das taten." Wenn Mor schockiert war, zeigte sie es nicht.  
„Vater", zischte Eris.

„Jurians Finger und Auge wurden nicht bei Amaranthas Leichnam gefunden. Vielleicht sollten wir Rhysand fragen, warum er den Schmuck seiner toten Geliebten an sich genommen hat und dann schwört, gegen ihren König zu kämpfen." Beron zupfte in gespielter Gleichgültigkeit an seinen Nägeln. 

„Wir alle wissen, wo ich stand, als Amarantha in Stücke gerissen wurde. Ich brauche vor dir keine Rechenschaft ablegen", wenn Beron den Unbekümmerten spielen konnte, dann konnte ich das schon lange. Ich hatte über fünfhundert Jahre lang geschauspielert und die mir zugedachte Rolle gespielt. Beron in all seiner glorreichen Inkompetenz würde nicht derjenige sein, der mich um meine Kontrolle brachte.  
„Ich glaube Rhysand. Er hat meinen Hof vor Amarantha beschützt, als er uns alle hätte verdammen können. Ich will deine Anschuldigungen nicht hören, Beron", erhob sich Tarquin von seinem Stuhl und wir alle erhoben uns mit ihm. 

„Und für jede gute Tat gibt es eine Liste von entsprechenden schrecklichen Taten. Ich werde dir nicht sagen, wie du deinen Hof führen sollst, Tarquin, aber du solltest lernen, einen Wolf im Schafspelz zu erkennen, bevor man dir den Hals umdreht", sagte Tamlin, bevor er aus dem Versammlungsraum stapfte.

„Komisch. Ich dachte, das wäre Tamlins bevorzugter Todesstoß", hob Helion eine Augenbraue, bevor er Mor und mir zuzwinkerte. „Solltet ihr jemals mehr als einen Soldaten brauchen, wisst ihr, wo ihr mich findet."


	7. Treffen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of renew pt I by Lilypad_Padlily.
> 
> Diese Fiktion schließt an das Ende von „Das Reich der sieben Höfe 1. Rosen und Dornen“ an.  
>  Es handelt sich um eine genehmigte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Lilipad_Padlily.  
>  Weder ich noch die Fanfiction-Autorin verdienen mit dieser Geschichte Geld. Alle Rechte liegen bei der wundervollen Sarah J. Maas.

Kapitel 7: Treffen

Feyre: 

Der Mond war aufgegangen und die Dunkelheit war bereits über uns hereingebrochen, als wir zum Anwesen zurückkehrten. Ich hatte gedacht, dass ich mich danach sehnte, das Haus zu verlassen, aber nach diesem Tag war ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher. Lucien hatte mir mehrfach versichert, dass wir den Flüchtlingen helfen würden, indem wir ihnen ein Zuhause und Schutz gaben. Jedes Mal wollte ich widersprechen, aber dann kam der nächste auf uns zu und das Gespräch wurde unterbrochen. Irgendwie sah der nächste immer schlimmer aus als der vorherige. In den Insignien des Frühlingshofes auf einem geschnitzten Holzstuhl vor diesen Leuten zu sitzen, schnürte mir die Kehle zu und mein Magen drohte sich umzudrehen.

Ich wusste, dass es falsch war, was wir hier taten.

Ich wusste auch, dass wir nicht behaupten konnten, im Sinne des Rechts zu handeln, wenn wir unsere Soldaten nicht ernähren konnten, ohne dafür von unseren eigenen Leuten zu stehlen. Aber ich hatte auch das Gefühl, dass es falsch war, zu argumentieren. Ich konnte kaum behaupten, dass ich ein Vorbild an Moral war, da das Blut der getöteten Fae an meinen Händen klebte. 

Lucien war es leid, mir gegenüber die gleichen Worte zu wiederholen, und so nahm ich es ihm nicht übel, als er Bron und Hart bat, mich sogleich auf mein Zimmer zu bringen. 

Alis wartete am oberen Ende der Treppe auf mich und begrüßte mich mit einem Tablett mit Tee und Gebäck. „Ein Bad?", fragte sie. Es schien, als würde ich in diesen Tagen nur noch schlafen, baden und essen. Ein Kreislauf war entstanden. Ich verbrachte die Nächte damit, meine inneren Dämonen zu bekämpfen und die Tage damit, sotun tun, als sei ich vollkommen zufrieden. Ein Hauch von Schuldgefühl regte sich in mir, weil ich mich beschwerte. 

Aber ich ertappte mich ständig dabei, dass ich mich nach einem Bad sehnte. Vielleicht konnte ich all die schrecklichen Erinnerungen wegwaschen, wenn ich hart genug schrubbte. Irgendwann. Wenn mein Körper sich weiterentwickelt hatte, war dies meinem Geist vielleicht auch möglich. Alis musste mit meinem Wunsch gerechnet haben, denn sie öffnete die Tür des Badezimmers, wo bereits eine Wanne mit dampfendem Wasser auf mich wartete.

Sie stellte das Teetablett neben der Porzellanwanne mit den Bronzebeinen ab. Als sie gerade gehen wollte, rief ich: „Alis, willst du..." Ich musste sie erschreckt haben, denn ihr Rücken drückte sich durch und sie drehte sich zu mir um. 

„Ja, Mylady?", fragte sie. 

„Weißt du von den Flüchtlingen am Sommerhof?"

Ihr Gesicht erstarrte. Dann neigte sie den Kopf und nickte: „Ich weiß, was am Sommerhof passiert ist. Mein ... ich nannte den Sommerhof früher mein Zuhause, bis ich mit meiner Familie zum Frühlingshof kam", sagte sie. „Es ist eine schreckliche Sache." 

„Es tut mir leid, das wusste ich nicht", ich senkte den Kopf und starrte auf meinen nackten Körper im trüben Wasser. 

„Wie solltest du auch?", lächelte sie freundlich. „War das alles, Mylady?"

„Kanntest du jemanden?" platze ich heraus.

Sie musste verstanden haben, was ich meinte, denn sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Die einzige Familie, die ich habe, lebt mit mir hier am Frühlingshof. Meine beiden Neffen." Dann wandte sie den Blick zum Fenster, das nach Norden zeigte. „Aber ich nehme an, die Freunde, die ich hatte, sind nicht mehr."

„Vielleicht konnten sie sich in Sicherheit bringen", bot ich ein paar leere Worte des Trostes an. Genausogut hätte ich zu sagen können, dass der Mond herabgestiegen sei und ihre Freunde in einen gütigen Himmel entrückt habe. Ich hatte es damit nur geschafft, Alis an ihre Verluste zu erinnern.

"Ich danke Euch für Eure Freundlichkeit, Mylady, aber sie lebten in Adriata." 

Ich starrte in ihre wässrigen Augen und fühlte, wie mein Herz sank. Ich schluckte. „Es tut mir leid, Alis. Es tut mir leid für alles, was du verloren hast." 

Sie nickte schnell und wischte sich über die Augen. Dann änderte sich ihr Verhalten und sie ließ ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Sie kam nach vorne und kniete sich schniefend neben die Wanne.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte deinen Freunden helfen können." Ich griff über die Wanne hinweg nach ihrer Hand und führte sie für einen kurzen Kuss an meine Lippen. „Wenn du jemals etwas brauchst, frag mich." Tränen liefen aus ihren Augen und hinterließen Spuren auf ihren braunen Wangen. Ihre Hände drückten meine. Sie versuchte, ihr Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, aber schon bald hallte ihr Schluchzen und Würgen im Badezimmer wider. Ich lehnte mich über den Wannenrand und zog sie näher an mich. Ihr Kinn ruhte auf meiner Schulter und sie schlang ihre Arme um meinen Körper.

Ich ließ sie weinen. Bis das Badewasser eiskalt war und meine Haut sich zusammenzog. Am Ende brannten mir die Augen von meinen eigenen unvergossenen Tränen. Nachdem sie geweint hatte, waren ihre Augen geschwollen und verquollen, sie setzte sich auf ihre Fersen und starrte auf unsere verbundenen Hände. „Ich bin so-" 

„Alis, bitte", flüsterte ich. „Lass mich dir hier helfen, wenn ich es schon anderswo nicht kann."

Sie sah mich eindringlich an, während der Schmerz sich auf ihrem Gesicht abzeichnete. Verzweiflung stand in ihren Augen. „Ihr habt mir wirklich geholfen, Mylady", flüsterte sie so eindringlich, dass ich nickte und nicht antwortete, aus Angst, ich würde ebenfalls anfangen zu weinen.

Wir hatten keine Gelegenheit, weiter zu sprechen, denn die Schlafzimmertür öffnete sich laut, bevor Schritte zu hören waren, die sich der Badezimmertür näherten. Alis hatte kaum Zeit, ihre Hand aus meiner zu reißen, bevor Tamlin in der Tür erschien. Kein einziges seiner goldenen Haare war zerzaust, aber er wirkte, als hätte er es eilig und atmete laut. Alis verabschiedete sich mit einem Knicks und einem gemurmelten Abschiedsgruß. Sie wirkte wie eine Maus im Vergleich zu seiner großen, schweren Gestalt, als sie sich an ihm vorbei durch die Türöffnung zwängte.

Er kam zu mir herüber zur Wanne. Keiner von uns beiden brach das Schweigen. Stattdessen beobachtete ich mit großen Augen, wie er den Abstand zwischen uns verringerte. Er beugte sich herunter und hob mich aus der Wanne, ohne sich um seine nassen Ärmel zu kümmern. Er legte mich mit einer Zärtlichkeit, die ich verloren geglaubt hatte auf das Bett. Seine Hände griffen nach den Verschlüssen seines Wamses und lösten sie langsam. Seine Augen ruhten dabei auf mir und meinem Körper. Seine Hand griff nach vorne, wo meine Knie angewinkelt waren, und spreizte sie, um mich im Mondlicht vor ihm zu entblößen. Das Frösteln, das das Badewasser in mir hinterlassen hatte, wurde durch eine Hitze ersetzt, die meine Wangen erröten ließ, und durch das Anspannen meiner Bauchmuskeln.

Er kniete vor mir auf dem Bett und drang schnell in mich ein, so dass ich bei einigen Stößen stöhnend den Kopf zurückwarf. Seine Hände griffen fest in meine Oberschenkel und pressten mich an ihn. Seine Nase vergrub sich an der Stelle, wo mein Hals und meine Schulter zusammentrafen. Mit offenem Mund verteilte er Küsse und und leichte Bisse auf meinen Brüsten. Seine grünen, mit Gold gesprenkelten Augen glühten im Mondlicht wie die spiegelnden Augen eines Wolfes. Er beobachtete mich so aufmerksam und ruhig, dass ich mich wie die Beute fühlte, die in den Fängen eines viel größeren Tieres gefangen war.

Wortlos ließ er von mir ab und rollte mich auf den Bauch. Seine Hände griffen nach meinen Hüften und zogen sie nach hinten und oben, damit er tiefer in mich eindringen konnte. Ich keuchte leise, aber er gab sich nicht damit zufrieden und stieß noch härter in mich, bis lautes Stöhnen aus meiner Kehle drang. Sein Arm schlang sich um meinen Unterleib, um mich in eine aufrechte Position zu ziehen und griff nach meinen Brüsten. Er hielt mich fest, bis ich völlig kraftlos in seinen Armen erschlaffte. Als er kam, biss er mir in die Schulter und hielt mich noch fester an sich gedrückt.

Wir lagen auf dem Bett, schweißglänzend und keuchend. „Ich habe den ganzen Tag an dich gedacht", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. „Ich habe das Treffen verlassen und bin direkt zu dir zurückgekommen."  
Seine Worte bestätigten, dass er mich nicht als Last oder als wertlos ansah. Er sprach mit einer Aufrichtigkeit, die alle meine Unsicherheit vertrieb. Das waren Worte, die ich jeden Tag hören wollte, seit ich erkannt hatte, dass ich Tamlin von ganzem Herzen liebte. Warum fühlte ich mich dann trotzdem so schuldig?

„Wie war das Treffen?" Ich fragte leise und wechselte das Thema, bis ich mein unglückliches Herz wieder in den Griff bekam.

Er runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie alle Kriegstreffen, war auch dieses nicht anders. Außer, dass dieses Mal ein paar unerwünschte Charaktere anwesend waren und ich nicht das Privileg hatte, ihnen den Kopf von den Schultern trennen zu können", lächelte er grimmig mit weit geöffneten Augen. Mein Magen sank weiter und ich unterdrückte einen Schauer „Eines Tages werden wir diesem ganzen Unsinn los sein, und ich kann die ganze Zeit mit meiner Lady verbringen."

Wieder flatterte mein verräterisches Herz und ich wusste, dass es nicht aus Erwartung war. Ich war überrascht, dass ich nicht schon in kalten Schweiß ausgebrochen war, als ich an ein Leben voller endloser Routine dachte. Er erhob sich vom Bett, und sehr zu meiner Panik spürte ich Erleichterung. Er hob seine alten Kleider auf und zog sich mit einer unbekümmerten Leichtigkeit an. 

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich so schnell wieder gehen muss. Ich muss mit Lucien über die Vorbereitungen sprechen. Wir sehen uns noch, bevor ich gehe, Feyre", küsste er mich sanft auf die Stirn. Als er in der Tür stehen blieb, schaute er zurück auf meine reglose Gestalt und lächelte. Licht aus dem Flur sickerte in unser von Kerzen und Mondlicht erhelltes Schlafzimmer. 

„Obwohl ich wünschte, du würdest es nicht tun, nehme ich an, dass ich dein Dienstmädchen für ein weiteres Bad hereinschicken soll?" Ich nickte kaum wahrnehmbar, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss.  
Ich legte mich auf das Bett und rollte mich zu einem Ball zusammen. Mein Atem fühlte sich flach an. Ich starrte auf das Flackern der Kerzen auf der Kommode gegenüber. Erst Alis Klopfen zwang mich, mich aufzurichten und mein Haar zurückzustreichen. „Herein", rief ich, obwohl meine Stimme zitterte.

Alis trat ein und brachte dampfendes Wasser für die Wanne. Falls sie meinen inneren Aufruhr bemerkte, erwähnte sie es nicht, sondern konzentrierte sich lieber darauf, das Bad vorzubereiten.  
„Das Bad ist fertig, Mylady, benötigt Ihr noch etwas?"

„Nein, Alis, das wäre dann alles", antwortete ich zu schnell und starrte auf meine Füße, die vom Bett herunterhingen. Ich dachte, sie würde nochetwas sagen, aber stattdessen ging sie weg. Auf wackligen Füßen ging ich zum Bad und ließ mich vorsichtig in das heiße Wasser gleiten. Obwohl das Wasser bereits nach Lavendel duftete, nahm ich eine Glasflasche und schüttete mir eine großzügige Menge Seife in die Hand. Ich nahm einen Lappen und schrubbte meine Haut ab. Das wiederholte ich so lange, bis ich meine Haut rauh und rot gerieben hatte und sie sich zart anfühlte.

Als ich meine Arme betrachtete, konnte ich die blauen Flecken sehen, die Tamlin bei unserem Liebesspiel hinterlassen hatte. Ich fragte mich, wie mein Hals aussah. Was Alis gesehen und nicht kommentiert hatte, weil sie mein Schweigen eher als Verlegenheit einer verausgabten Geliebten deutete als die Panik einer Frau, die nicht mehr wusste, was sie machen sollte. Oder was zu tun war.  
Meine Haut brannte im Badewasser nach der groben Behandlung, also griff ich nach einem Handtuch. Mein Spiegelbild fiel mir ins Auge. Plötzlich konnte ich nur noch entsetzt zusehen, wie jede Drehung und Wendung meines Körpers neue blaue Flecken und Knochen offenbarte. Ich war eine Hülle. Wo ich noch vor kurzem Muskeln in den Oberschenkeln gehabt hatte, waren jetzt keine mehr. Meine Haut war um die Augen herum violett, was zu den Flecken an meinem Körper passte. Die weiche Rundung meines Bauches war verschwunden, so dass man jede einzelne Rippe sehen konnte. So erkannte ich mich nicht wieder und ich hasste mich selbst dafür.

Ich war meinen schlimmsten Gedanken ausgeliefert: Ich gehöre nicht dazu. Ich bin nicht erwünscht. Ich bin es nicht wert zu Leben.  
So sehr, dass ich mir nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als zu fliehen. Ich wollte einen Ort, an dem es keine Spiegel gab. Einen Ort, der mir nicht meine eigene Schwäche zeigte und wie gebrochen ich war. Tränen flossen aus meinen Augen, und ich presste sie fest zusammen und weigerte mich zu sehen. Ich biss die Schluchzer zurück, von denen ich wusste, dass sie in diesem Haus widerhallen würden. Und dann hasste ich mich selbst dafür, dass ich wusste, dass mein Schmerz hier mein eigener war, dass ich mit mir allein war. 

Als ich sie wieder öffnete, bereit für einen weiteren erzwungenen Moment des Leidens, sah ich nichts als Dunkelheit. Der ganze Raum war in Mitternachtsschwarz getaucht. Obwohl ich wusste, dass die Badewanne zu meinen Füßen stand, konnte ich sie nicht sehen und auch nicht meine Hände, die ich vor meinem Gesicht hin- und herbewegte. Ich kniff mir in die Haut, um mich zu vergewissern, dass ich noch atmete. Als das nicht funktionierte, schloss ich die Augen und wünschte mir das Licht herbei.

Bitte! Keine Dunkelheit mehr. 

Als ich sie öffnete, war der Raum immer noch in einen Mantel aus Nacht gehüllt, aber jetzt leuchteten kleine schimmernde Sterne vor mir. Der Raum war in ein dunstiges Licht getaucht, wie ein mondloser Himmel, ganz grau. Mir stockte der Atem. Die Panik wich der Ehrfurcht. Ich streckte die Hand nach dem nächsten Stern aus. Bevor ich ihn greifen konnte, unterbrach ein Rascheln meine Konzentration, und Kerzenlicht tauchte das Badezimmer wieder in ein helles Licht. Hätten meine Augen nicht so geschmerzt, hätte ich das alles für Einbildung gehalten. Oder für einen Wachtraum.

Vorsichtig, als hätte der Handtuchhalter die plötzliche Veränderung der Szenerie verursacht, griff ich nach einem Gewand und wickelte mich darin ein. Selbst als ich das Bad verließ, blickte ich hinter mich und erwartete, dass sich der Raum vor meinen Augen verändern würde.

„Ich wünschte, du hättest mir gesagt, dass dies hier eine lockere Angelegenheit sein würde, ich fühle mich viel zu overdressed", ich drehte mich um und sah einen Mann, dessen Silhouette sich vor dem Mondlicht abzeichnete, seltsamerweise unberührt vom Kerzenlicht. Ich erkannte die Stimme, aber der Tag hatte mich müde gemacht und die Panik von meiner kürzlichen Begegnung mit der Dunkelheit trübte meine Gedanken. Ich dachte kaum darüber nach, und griff mach dem Brotmesser auf meinem Nachttisch. Ich schwang es ohne Nachzudenken nach dem Mann.

Seine Hand fing mein Handgelenk mitten in der Bewegung ab. Endlich ins Licht gezogen stand ich ihm direkt gegenüber, Auge in Auge mit Rhysand, dem High Lord des Hofs der Nacht. Und seine violetten Augen strahlen vor Freude, ein ungezähmtes Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht. „Hallo Feyre.“


	8. Auferstehen

Kapitel 8: Auferstehen

Feyre: 

Ich zog scharf die Luft ein. „Du bist nicht wirklich hier", flüsterte ich. 

Sein Blick wanderte zu der Stelle, wo seine Hand mein Handgelenk umfasst hielt, sein Daumen auf meinem Puls. Er strich sanft mit dem Daumen über meine Haut, und ich zuckte, als hätte er mich verbrannt. 

„Was tust du hier?" zischte ich, aber ich dämpfte meine Stimme.

Er richtete sich auf, sein Blick wurde hart, als er meinen Hals musterte. „Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen, Feyre." 

Er ging zum Fenstersims hinüber und lehnte sich dagegen. Dann beugte er sich vor, als wolle er mir ein Geheimnis verraten: „Du brauchst nicht zu flüstern, ich habe den Raum mit einer Barriere umgeben. Wenn man bedenkt, wie ahnungslos die beiden vor deiner Tür sind, könnte man meinen, dass sich niemand an diesem Hof um deine Sicherheit schert." 

Er wirkte nicht so nachlässig, wie Tamlin es gewesen war. Er trug eine lange schwarze Tunika, die aufwendig mit tiefblauen und violetten Fäden bestickt war, die ein Muster schufen, das an den Nachthimmel erinnerte. So edel wie er gekleidet war, schien es, als sei er auf einem Abendspaziergang gewesen und in meinem Schlafzimmer über mich gestolpert.

„Ich weiß nicht, worauf du anspielst", schloss ich den klaffenden Halsausschnitt meines Gewandes. „Das ist mein Zuhause." Er musterte mich mit einer einzelnen hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Ich frage dich noch einmal: Was machst du hier?" 

Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem katzenhaften Lächeln: „Aber Feyre Darling, ist dir nicht bewusst, dass ich dir jederzeit zur Verfügung stehe, wenn du mich zu dir rufst?"

„Wenn das so ist, dann möchte ich, dass du wieder gehst." Ich verschränkte die Arme über meinem Gewand und versuchte eine Selbstsicherheit vorzutäuschen, die ich nicht besaß. Er musterte mich einen Moment lang, was meine Fassade nur noch brüchiger machte. Ich weigerte mich, zu sprechen, bevor er es tat, und starrte stattdessen auf seine schlanke Gestalt. 

Er hatte sich seit Unter dem Berg nicht verändert, aber ich hatte vergessen, wie überwältigend er war. Er war genauso groß wie Tamlin, doch um einiges eindrucksvoller. Die Art, wie er seine Hände lässig in die Taschen schob und sich an den Fensterrahmen des Hauses seines Erzfeindes lehnte, als wäre es seins – und Tamlin nur ein Nagetier, das sich in seiner Wohnung verirrt hatte. Seine gebräunte Haut verschmolz mit der Dunkelheit meines Schlafzimmers, bis auf das helle Glühen seiner violetten Augen. Und diese Augen tranken meine Gegenwart wie ein Mann, der am Verdursten ist. 

„Tztz“, schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, Feyre. So funktioniert unser Handel nicht. Du kannst mich zu dir rufen, aber mich wieder loszuwerden, das ist etwas schwieriger."

„Unser Handel? Du kommst jetzt um den Handel einzufordern?" Ich zischte. Er beobachtete mich mit einem trägen Lächeln, als wäre die Mischung aus Angst, Wut und Verärgerung, die ich empfand, amüsant. „Ist dir klar, dass du dir Monate Zeit gelassen hast und dass es unglaublich unpassend ist, das jetzt einzufordern?" 

„Mir war nicht klar, dass Schicklichkeit Teil unseres Handels war", antwortete er lässig. „Aber genug davon, wir müssen woanders hin", er stiss sich vom Fensterrahmen ab und trat dicht an mich heran. Seine Nase war nur Zentimeter von meiner Stirn entfernt, seine Augen starrten tief in meine. Einen Moment lang dachte ich, wir würden so erharren. Mein Atem ging flach. Sein Geruch von Meer und Zitronen war berauschend und ließ meine Gedanken verstummen. 

„Halt dich an mir fest, Feyre", flüsterte er und legte seine Hand auf meinen Rücken, um mich näher an sich zu ziehen. Meine Hände klammerten sich zaghaft an seine Tunika. Eine Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf warnte mich davor, dem High Lord so nahe zu sein, aber sie verstummte, als er einen Arm um meine Taille schlang und mich fest an sich drückte. 

Ein dumpfes Dröhnen erfüllte meine Ohren und ich drehte meinen Kopf zu seiner Brust, um mich vor dem heftigen Wind, der um uns herum peitschte, zu verbergen. Ich presste meine Augen zusammen, um die donnernde Leere um uns herum auszublenden. 

Das Dröhnen wurde durch das Geräusch meines Gewandes ersetzt, das von einem feuchten Wind umhergepeitscht wurde. Meine Haut, die in der Frühlingsnacht noch kühl gewesen war, erwärmte ich nun und begann leicht feucht zu werden. Ich trat eilig von Rhysand zurück, der stumm verharrte. 

„Was hast du getan?" fragte ich leise und schaute mich um. Ich stand in einem Feld aus kniehohem Gras unter dem Nachthimmel. Ich konnte das Meer in der Brise riechen, aber ich wusste nicht, ob das noch von der Zeit in seinen Armen herrührte. Rauch lag im Wind. 

„Ich habe den Wind für uns geteilt."

„Dann bring mich zurück", ich dachte an Tamlin, wenn er den Raum verlassen vorfinden würde. An seine Panik. An seine Wut.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", lächelte er und hob eine Hand, um mit meiner Unterlippe zu spielen. Ich schlug seine Hand weg und starrte ihn an. 

„Sie werden nicht nach dir sehen." Ich wusste nicht, ob das absichtlich beleidigend gemeint war, also starrte ich ihn weiter an. Seufzend hob er den Kopf und schaute sich um. 

„Ich habe dich hierhergebracht, damit du mit eigenen Augen sehen kannst, was Tamlin versäumt hat, dir zu zeigen." Er wandte sich dem Hügel zu und begann hinauf zu klettern, wohl wissend, dass ich ihm widerwillig folgen würde. Meine nackten Füße stapften durch das Gras, warfen Schlammklumpen auf und verursachten braune Flecken auf meinem weißen Gewand.

Auf der anderen Seite war eine Stadt, die in Flammen stand. Stuckverzierte Häuser, die an einem Hang erbaut waren, der zu einem weißen Sandstrand abfiel, an dem die Wellen friedlich an das Ufer plätscherten. Es wäre atemberaubend gewesen, wenn es nicht so viele Schäden gegeben hätte. Glas war auf der Straße zerbrochen. Jedes Haus war von innen heraus zerstört worden. Die Dächer drohten in sich zusammenzufallen. Die weißen Stuckwände waren geschwärzt von der Asche der Brände, die gerade erst erloschen waren. Denn jedes Feuer war inzwischen zu einer Rauchwolke geworden, die in den Himmel aufstieg. 

„Adriata", hauchte ich. 

„Nein, das ist Pacifico, südlich von Adriata", seufzte Rhysand. „Adriata ist nur noch Schutt und Asche." Sein Kiefer war angespannt und seine Augen kalt, als er die Stadt vor uns musterte.   
„Wir müssen ihnen helfen", hauchte ich und umklammerte in aufsteigender Panik meinen Hals. 

Bevor ich einen weiteren Schritt machen konnte, hielt Rhysand meinen Arm fest. „Sie sind gewarnt worden. Adriata diente als Warnung. Jeder Bürger von Sommerhof, der noch lebt, ist bereits geflohen. Alle anderen sind tot." Auch seine Stimme war kalt. Unversöhnlich und wütend. Als ich innehielt, um zu lauschen, konnte ich nur das Knistern des Feuers und das gelegentliche Poltern eines in sich zusammenfallenden Hauses hören. 

„Warum sollte Hybern... eine leere Stadt angreifen?" 

„Weil er es kann. Weil er eine Botschaft senden will. Dass er unsere Welt zerstören und sie nach seinem Gutdünken umgestalten wird", riss Rhysand seinen Blick von der Stadt los und traf meinen, der vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissen war. Das Licht des Feuers spiegelte sich in seinen violetten Tiefen. 

„Das ist es, was Tamlin beschlossen hat, für dich zusammenzufassen. Sonst hättest du es gewusst. Du wärst nicht so schockiert, wie du es jetzt bist. Denn Feyre, wenn dich das schockiert, muss ich dir leider sagen, dass dies kaum das Schlimmste ist." Seine Augen waren niedergeschlagen und seine Lippen bekamen einen harten Zug.

„Hybern muss sterben", hauchte ich. Rauch füllte meine Lunge.

„Wir sind uns einig", Rhysand wandte sich wieder dem Feld zu, aber ich weigerte mich, meinen Blick von Pacifico und den Flammen abzuwenden, die eine leere Stadt verschlangen. Er wartete und sprach von irgendwo hinter mir. 

„Aber Hybern bleibt unantastbar, solange der Kessel in seinem Besitz ist." Dies ließ mich zu Rhysand aufblicken. Er stieß er ein rauhes Lachen aus, in dem keine Heiterkeit lag. „Und wie ich sehe, hat Tamlin auch versäumt, diese Information mit seinem Hofstaat zu teilen. Hybern besitzt in der Tat den mythischen Kessel, der alles Lebendige und Tote geformt hat. Das berüchtigte Stück Töpferware, das uns Gut und Böse bescherte", schüttelte Rhysand den Kopf und spuckte jedes Wort aus. Ich wich zurück. „Es macht ihn unbesiegbar, solange er die Macht hat, über Nacht Tausende von Soldaten zu erschaffen." 

„Dann sind wir alle dem Untergang geweiht", flüsterte ich und blickte zurück auf die Stadt, die zu Asche wurde. Ich sank auf meine Knie und dachte an die Kämpfe, die ich überwunden hatte, nur um jetzt zu sterben.

Ich hätte tot bleiben sollen.

„Wage es nicht, so etwas zu denken", fauchte Rhysand, ballte seine Fäuste und öffnete sie wieder. Auf mein schockiertes Gesicht hin fügte er hinzu: „Durch das Band, das bei unserem Handel entstanden ist, höre ich manchmal deine Gedanken. Genau wie deine Alpträume, die mich nachts wach halten." 

„Hör auf, meine Gedanken zu lesen", sagte ich gekränkt. Die Gedanken, die ich hatte, waren privat und er war in jeden einzelnen eingeweiht, auch in die verräterischen und schrecklichen. 

„Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn du mir deine Gedanken entgegen schreist." Rhysand zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn dir das zu übergriffig erscheint, dann dränge mich raus. Schirme deinen Geist vor mir ab." 

„Ich weiß nicht, wie", schüttelte ich den Kopf. Ich hatte gedacht, mein Verstand sei in meinem Kopf sicher, und jetzt wusste ich nicht, was ich denken sollte. Rhysand ging einen Schritt vor und hockte sich neben mir ins Gras. Er hob mein Kinn an, so dass ich ihm in die Augen sehen musste. Plötzlich ertönte ein Klopfen in meinem Kopf und ich wusste sofort, dass er es war. Mein Widerstand erwachte augenblicklich und ich drückte mich mit einen, mir bis dahin nicht bewußten, Teil von mir dagegen.

Für einen Moment konnte ich nichts sehen. Ich konnte mich nur auf die beträchtliche Kraft konzentrieren, mit der er versuchte, sich in meine Gedanken zu drängen. Mit einem erleichterten Keuchen meinerseits zog er sich zurück und nickte.

„Eines Tages wirst du in der Lage sein, das ohne meine Anleitung zu tun. Konzentriere dich darauf, diese Mauer aufzubauen, und wir werden sehen, was für eine gelehrige Schülerin du bist." Er lächelte und streichelte meine Wange. 

„Komm mit mir, mein Liebling", er streckte seinen Arm aus. Ich stand mit zittrigen Knien auf und nahm seine Hand. Ein Teil von mir wollte ihn anfauchen und ihn kratzen, aber ich fand keinen Kampfgeist mehr in mir, nachdem ich Pacifico gesehen hatte. Er zog mich dicht an seine Brust und das Dröhnen erfüllte wieder meine Ohren. Diesmal dauerte es länger, und als ich die Augen öffnete, waren wir auf einem anderen Feld. 

„Wo sind wir jetzt?" fragte ich und nahm die Nacht und die leichte Kühle um mich wahr.

„Der Hof des Morgens", sagte er. „Dort gibt es die spektakulärsten Sonnenaufgänge. Komm, setz dich zu mir", er setzte sich auf die Wiese und auch ich ordnete mein Gewand um es ihm gleichzutun. Er streckte sich im Gras aus und schien damit zufrieden zu sein, für immer dort zu bleiben und in den Nachthimmel zu blicken. Ich legte mich neben ihn und betrachtete die Sterne über mir.   
„Wie also?" fragte ich. „Wie werden wir Hybern besiegen?" 

Ein kleines Lächeln zupfte an seinen Mundwinkeln und er studierte einen Moment lang mein Gesicht. „Es gibt ein legendäres Buch, das angeblich das Wissen enthält, wie man den Kessel aufhalten oder zumindest in Schach halten kann. Das Buch des Atems. Während des Krieges wurde es zwischen dem Sommerhof und den fünf menschlichen Königinnen aufgeteilt." 

„Rhysand", hauchte ich. Seine Augen flatterten und trafen meine. „Der Sommerhof ist gefallen." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Bitte. Sag mir, dass ich falsch liege. Er schenkte mir ein kleines Lächeln.   
„Der Teil des Sommerhofes ist vorerst in Sicherheit. Wir werden es zurückholen müssen, aber ich persönlich mache mir Sorgen, wie wir den Teil, den die Menschen besitzen, bekommen können. Dieser Teil wurde ihnen nicht gegeben, damit sie ihn uns so einfach wieder aushändigen. Er sollte unsere Macht in Schach halten. Wie auch immer, wenn wir Hybern besiegen wollen, müssen wir mit ihnen sprechen. Um ihnen zu zeigen, was uns bevorsteht und dass wir uns zusammenschließen müssen." 

„Wie willst du zu ihnen durchdringen?" Ich zögerte es auszusprechen. An welchem Punkt würden unsere Probleme uns erdrücken? Wann würden meine Knie nachgeben und meine Kraft von der Last auf meinen Schultern verzehrt werden?

„Nein, Feyre. Die Frage lautet: Wie willst du zu ihnen durchkommen?", antwortete er. Aufrichtig erwiderte er meinen Blick. Seine Hände spielten mit dem Gras. „Du warst ein Mensch. Jetzt bist du eine Fae. Du allein kannst von den Grausamkeiten berichten und man wird dir glauben. Du bist die Einzige unter uns, die sie überzeugen kann." 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann sind wir verloren", verschluckte ich mich an einem Lachen. 

„Nein." 

„Ich kann nicht darüber sprechen, dass wir für das Richtige kämpfen, wenn ich weiß, dass wir genauso grausam sein können." Mörderin. Lügnerin. Verräterin.

Rhysand schüttelte den Kopf, offensichtlich hatte er meine Gedanken gehört. „Würdest du es versuchen?", fragte er. „Auch wenn die Chancen gegen dich stehen und du vielleicht scheiterst?" 

Würde ich es tun? Könnte ich das durchstehen, obwohl jede Faser meines Wesens zusammenbrechen wollte? Obwohl ich so zerbrochen und erbärmlich war? 

Ich schluckte und hatte meine Antwort. „Natürlich." 

„Dann sprich mit Tamlin. Und dies soll unser Handel sein. Du wirst meine Botschafterin in den Reichen der Menschen sein, die erste deiner Art. Einmal im Monat, eine Woche lang, werde ich dich besuchen, und wir werden die Menschenköniginnen irgendwie davon überzeugen, dass es genug Gutes in dieser Welt gibt, das es wert ist, gerettet zu werden." 

Ich wollte meine Bedenken äußern, dass Tamlin dem niemals zustimmen würde, aber nicht ihm gegenüber. Ich würde tapfer sein müssen, wenn ich diese Rolle ausfüllen wollte. Im gleichen Atemzug wollte ich das warme Gefühl, das Rhysands Worte in meinem Bauch hinterließen, nicht verjagen. 

So blieben wir schweigend, bis die Sonne aufging. Wir lagen Seite an Seite im Gras und blickten zum heller werdenden Himmel. Es war ein wunderschöner weicher gelber Dunst, der in der Luft golden zu glühen schien. Die Bäume im Wald, der uns umgab, wirkten in dem Licht wie Fackeln. Der blaue Himmel, der von rosa- und orangefarbenen Wolken geschmückt wurde, wurde von einer strahlenden Sonne erhellt. Die Luft erwärmte sich in ihrem Strahlen und roch nach Feigenbäumen und Zitronengras. Wenn ich meine Augen schloss, konnte ich sogar Rhysands Duft von Salz und Zitronen riechen. Gebadet in Sonnenlicht, schlief ich ein. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ich wachte erst auf, als Rhysand mich gerade unter die Bettdecke von Tamlins und meinem Bett gelegt hatte. Ein verunsichernder Gedanke stieg in mir auf, dass Rhysand gemerkt haben musste, warum unser Bett nicht gemacht war. Ein anderer Gedanke entgegnete, dass es mir egal sein sollte. Beide wurden verdrängt, als Rhysand sich mit sanftem Blick umdrehte und mich wach vorfand, wie ich auf seine sich zurückziehende Gestalt starrte. 

„Wie ich sehe, nutzt du die Büchersammlung", nickte er zu meinem Nachttisch, auf dem sich die Bücher stapelten. „Ich habe dir eins von meinen eigenen dagelassen." Ich nickte stumm und sah, wie er sich unter meinem Blick aufrichtete. Seine Augen blickten unleserlich, verglichen damit, wie offen sie erschienen waren, als ich eben erwacht war. „Ich treffe dich heute abend, Feyre. Schlaf gut."   
Und mit einem kleinen flüsternden Geräusch verschwand er in der Dämmerung.


	9. Enthüllen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of renew pt I by Lilypad_Padlily.
> 
> Diese Fiktion schließt an das Ende von „Das Reich der sieben Höfe 1. Rosen und Dornen“ an.  
>  Es handelt sich um eine genehmigte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Lilipad_Padlily.  
>  Weder ich noch die Fanfiction-Autorin verdienen mit dieser Geschichte Geld. Alle Rechte liegen bei der wundervollen Sarah J. Maas.

Kapitel 9: Enthüllen

Rhysand:

Obwohl es nur geringer Anstrengung bedurfte, um auf den Balkon des Hauses der Winde zu gelangen, war ich atemlos. Meine Brust hob sich schnell und mein Kopf fühlte sich leicht an. Ich lehnte mich an das Geländer und nahm mir einen Moment, um mich wieder zu sammeln. Die ganze Zeit, die ich mit ihr verbracht hatte, war es eine Herausforderung gewesen, meine sämtlichen Instinkte zu kontrollieren. Dieses Maß an Kontrolle aufrechtzuerhalten, hatte mich emotional erschöpft und in kalten Schweiß ausbrechen lassen. 

Aber ich fühlte eine Wärme, die mich von innen heraus durchflutete. Ich war beschwingt. Ihrer Gegenwart fühlte sich an, als stünde ich vor einer großen Weite, mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln, bereit, mich von einer steilen Klippe zu stürzen. Jede Bewegung würde mich in rasendem Flug durch die Luft schleudern und über den Felsschluchten emporschweben lassen.

Meine Gedanken verdunkelten sich, als ich mich an unsere ersten Worte erinnerte, die wir miteinander gesprochen hatten. Wie gestresst sie ausgesehen hatte und wie sie dann zum Angriff übergegangen war, indem sie ein Brotmesser in die Hand nahm, als wäre es eine illyrianische Klinge. Die Art und Weise, wie sie ungeschickt auf mich losgegangen war, um nach mir zu schlagen. Sich so leicht abfangen zu lassen, hätte bei Cassian bewirkt, dass er sofort den militärischen Ausbilder herausgekehrt hätte. Ihre bescheidenen Kampffähigkeiten würden sie höchstens vor einem Menschen oder einem sehr schwachen Fae schützen. Das machte sie verwundbar. Besonders in Hinblick auf die Fae, die bereits Interesse an ihr zeigten, Hybern eingeschlossen. Sogar Berons Interesse an ihr war beunruhigend. 

Obwohl ich nicht überrascht war, hatte ich erwartet, dass Tamlin sich nicht so völlig verbohrt weigern würde, sie zu trainieren. Ich hatte fälschlicherweise geglaubt, Tamlin würde ihr die Grundlagen der Selbstverteidigung beibringen. Wenn ich nachts wieder beruhigt schlafen wollte, musste ich sicherstellen, dass sie sich selbst schützen konnte. Und dazu müsste man ihr Waffen zur Verfügung stellen, die viel schärfer waren als ein Buttermesser , schüttelte ich den Kopf. In meinem Kopf formten sich bereits Pläne, sie so schnell wie möglich auszubilden. Obwohl ich mich seltsamerweise dagegen streubte, sie mir im Kampf vorzustellen. Ich wollte sie nicht auf einem Schlachtfeld sehen, bedeckt mit Blut und Dreck. Ich nahm mir trozdem fest vor, dass ich ihr alles beibringen würde, was sie sich wünschte, und wenn sie in die Schlacht ziehen wollte, würde ich ihr folgen. 

Aber ich konnte das nicht allein tun. 

Also öffnete ich meinen Geist für meinen Inneren Kreis und ließ meine Gedanken zu ihren sprechen. Das leichte Echo, das ich hörte, ließ mich wissen, dass Cassian, Azriel, Amren und Mor zuhörten. ,Es ist schon lange überfällig, dass wir uns als Familie zum Frühstück treffen.‘  
Für Nicht-Daemati war es allerdings eine größere Herausforderung, mir in Gedanken zu antworten. Jeder Geist war ein Konglomerat von Gefühlen und Gedanken, die sich schnell änderten. Ein Daemati konnte nicht nur in den Verstand eines anderen blicken, sondern ihn auch strukturieren um einen Austausch zusammenhängender Gedanken zu erzeugen. Ein geschickter Daemati konnte sogar in Erinnerungen blicken. Aber Nicht-Daemati hatten Schwierigkeiten, bestimmte Gedanken, die sie mitteilen wollten, zu übermitteln. Während ich also mit ihnen sprach, wurden ihre Antworten zusammen mit einem Wechselbad von Gefühlen zwischen Akzeptanz und Gleichgültigkeit formuliert. 

Ich blickte in Richtung der aufgehenden Sonne im Osten und dachte träge, dass ich mit dieser Ankündigung vielleicht bis zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt hätte warten können.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte ich damit, die Karten in meiner Bibliothek durchzusehen. Ich machte mich wieder mit der Geographie der Jahreszeiten Höfe vertraut. Ich überflog ihren Baumbestand, ihre Tiere und die einheimischen Völker, die ihr Land bewohnten. Wie die Illyrianer, die eindeutig zum Hof der Nacht gehörten, hatte jeder Hof eine eigene Spezies wie die Peregryns der Morgenröte oder die Wassergeister des Frühlings. Allerdings neigten diese Völker dazu, nach ihrem eigenen Kodex und ihrer eigenen Ordnung zu leben, wobei sie die Grundregeln des Hofes nur locker befolgten. Diese Gewohnheit würde die Bemühungen, sie gegen Hybern zu vereinen, zweifellos erschweren.

Ich hätte nicht überrascht sein sollen, dass Azriel als Erster eintraf. Mit seiner Vorliebe für Pünktlichkeit, die von tadellosen Manieren herrührte, erschien er immer genau dann, wenn er gebraucht wurde. Als ich von einem Buch über Sommerhof -Urisken aufblickte, mit dem ich versucht hatte, meine Gedanken von Feyre abzulenken, stand er vor mir. In Schatten gehüllt lächelte er schief: „Man hat mir gesagt, dass Cassian sich weigert zu kommen, wenn du keine gebackenen Köstlichkeiten aus Ellowyns Bäckerei besorgst. Mor könnte seinem Beispiel folgen, wenn es keine Obstkuchen gibt. Die Herkunft ist ihr egal." 

„Was für verwöhnte Kinder ich doch habe", grinste ich und schüttelte den Kopf. Ich wünschte, ich wäre überzeugt davon, dass Cassian und Mor nur eine dramatische Show abzogen, aber ich folgte ihren Bitten trotzdem. In der Tat verwöhnt. In Gedanken rief ich Nuala und Cerridwen aus der Küche herbei. Die Zwillinge materialisierten sich aus den Schatten und neigten ihre Köpfe. "Steht Ellowyns Bäckerei auf der Liste der Frühstückseinkäufe?" 

„Ich würde nicht General Cassians Zorn riskieren, und sie ausschließen“, antwortete Nuala mit tonloser Stimme. 

Ich erschauderte innerlich, als ich mich dabei ertappte, wie ich mich um den Magen meiner Cousine Gedanken machte, als wäre sie eine wichtige Diplomatin, bei der ich einen guten Eindruck machen musste. „Und Obstkuchen, nehme ich an, steht auch irgendwo auf der Liste?" 

„Zweifelsohne." 

Bevor sie eine Chance hatten, sich in die Küche zurückzuziehen, fügte ich hinzu: „Und Lammblut?" Nuala nickte mit einem wissenden Lächeln. Als sie in den Schatten verschwunden waren, sah ich Azriel verärgert an. 

„An Amrens gute Seite appellieren? Wie rücksichtsvoll von dir", lächelte er. 

„Ganz und gar nicht, Azriel", sagte ich und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, vorsichtig auf seine Flügel bedacht. „Ich möchte einfach nur meinen Kopf lange genug auf meinen Schultern behalten, um diesen Krieg zu gewinnen." Er folgte mir aus der Bibliothek mit einem tiefen Lachen, das von den Marmorfluren widerhallte. 

Die Kirschholztüren zum Speisesaal schwangen auf, als wir uns näherten, und gaben den Blick auf Cassian und Mor frei, die sich bei einem Kaffee unterhielten. Der Tisch bot Platz für zweiundvierzig Personen, ein mäßig großer Speisesaal, und sie nahmen die Plätze an einem Ende ein. Der Raum war mit Marmorfliesen in einem wirbelnd schwarz-grauen Muster ausgelegt. Große weiße Säulen reichten bis zur hochgezogenen Decke. Die Fenster waren geöffnet, um die Bergluft hereinzulassen. Obwohl das Haus in den roten Stein des Berges gehauen war, hatten meine Vorfahren versucht, noch möglichst viele andere Gesteinsarten heranzuschaffen, um diesen Speisesaal zu gestalten. 

„Bist du nicht der Bastard, der mich in aller Herrgottsfrühe geweckt hat, als wolltest du mit mir kämpfen oder so?" Cassian lächelte mich an und nippte an seinem stark gesüßten Kaffee. 

„Schau nicht so ängstlich, Bruder. Wenn ich mich hätte prügeln wollen, wärst du schon im Heiler-Quartier", witzelte ich, umrundete den Tisch und setzte mich den beiden gegenüber. Azriel setzte sich an das Kopfende, zu meiner Linken, und begann, sich selbst Kaffee einzuschenken. Cassians Lächeln verblasste und er stieß einen Atemzug aus. 

Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als er durch das Geräusch leiser Schritte unterbrochen wurde, die den Flur hinunterkamen. Niemand sprach, als Amren um die Ecke bog und auf die gleiche Weise wie Azriel und ich eintrat. Sie stand mit verschränkten Armen da, bekleidet mit einer locker sitzenden Bluse und einer schiefergrauen Hose. Cerridwen trat hinter ihr aus dem Schatten hervor und hielt ihr ein Glas mit Lammblut hin, das Amren annahm, ohne auch nur einen Blick zurück zu werfen. Ihre Augen richteten sich auf Cassian. Sie hob das Glas zum Mund, nahm einen langen Schluck und lächelte mit rot schimmernden Zähnen. „Vielen Dank, Cerridwen." Cerridwen nickte ihr zu, bevor sie verschwand. 

Amren nahm ihr halbvolles Glas und setzte sich neben Mor an den Tisch, um ihr Glas abzustellen. 

„Ich glaube, ich will nichts mehr essen", schüttelte Cassian den Kopf. Mor schien geneigt zu sein, ihm zuzustimmen. 

„High Lord. Ihr habt uns gerufen. Wir sind hier", erklärte Amren mit fester Stimme. Sie hob eine ihrer dichten schwarzen Augenbrauen in meine Richtung. Nuala und Cerridwen tauchten wieder auf und brachten das Frühstück an den Tisch. Es überraschte nicht weiter, dass sowohl Cassian als auch Mor das Festmahl trotz ihren vorherigen Ekels verschlangen. 

„Mir ist kürzlich klar geworden, dass ich euch alle falsch eingeschätzt habe." Mor schaute verwirrt auf. Cassian, leicht beunruhigt. „Ich habe bestimmte Informationen vor euch allen geheim gehalten, und ich musste eingesehen, dass mir das vielleicht geholfen hat, während ich Unter dem Berg war, aber jetzt ich bin nicht mehr dort." Mor lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und lächelte mir aufmunternd zu. Sie rührte ihre Obsttorte kaum an, als ich sprach. „Ich möchte euch erzählen, was passiert ist." Ich brauchte nicht näher darauf einzugehen. Sie wussten, worauf ich hinaus wollte. 

„Vor einigen Jahren begann ich, Träume zu haben, die eher wie Erinnerungen wirkten. Das war es, was mich bei Verstand hielt, während ich Unter dem Berg war. Diese Gedanken waren friedlich und zeigten mir das alltägliche Leben einer Person, in deren Geist ich Einblick erhielt. Wenn ich sie sah, empfand ich einen Hauch von Glück und die Erinnerungen daran halfen mir in der Zeit zwischen den Träumen. Schließlich sah ich etwas Vertrautes. Calanmai. Und ich fühlte den starken Drang, den Frühlingshof aufzusuchen, um diese Person zu treffen, durch deren Augen ich sah. Ich traf auf eine menschliche Frau, die genug Verstand hatte, um mich auf den ersten Blick zu hassen", lachte ich. 

„Also war sie klug?" fügte Cassian hinzu. 

„Sehr sogar. Und da ich diese Menschenfrau schützen wollte, wusste ich, dass sie nur sicher sein würde, wenn sie weit weg von Amarantha und noch weiter von Tamlin wäre. Also bedrohte ich Tamlin, bis er halb wahnsinnig vor Furcht zu dem Schluss kam, dass die Frau den Frühlingshof verlassen müsse. Vor Tamlins Augen bin ich in den Geist der Menschenfrau eingedrungen, und selbst als ich mit meinen Krallen tief in ihr war, besaß sie die Dreistigkeit, mich anzulügen." Ich schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte vor mich hin. Mein innerer Kreis wartete schweigend. Ich hatte kaum Informationen über meine Zeit unter dem Berg mit ihnen geteilt. Ein Teil von mir wollte herausschreien, was für schreckliche Dinge ich getan hatte und was mir angetan worden war. Doch der andere Teil von mir hoffte, dass ich diese Ereignisse für den Rest meines Lebens tief in mir begraben konnte. 

„Sie belog mich über ihren Namen. Und diese falsche Information hatte dann auch Amarantha, als sie Tamlin unter den Berg verschleppen ließ. Die Menschenfrau war in Sicherheit. Dieser liebestolle Idiot tat das einzig Intelligente in seinem Leben und sorgte dafür, dass die Frau, die er liebte, in den Ländern der Menschen sicher war, wo Amarantha sie wahrscheinlich nicht finden würde. Aber wie Cassian, wenn er einer Frau nachstellt, die ihn reizt, kam sie zurück. Sie wurde vom Attor erwischt, als sie versuchte, sich unbemerkt in den Berg zu schleichen, und vor den versammelten Hof der gefangengehaltenen Fae gezerrt. Einschließlich mir und Tamlin." 

„Wie hat sie es geschafft, alle Höfe zu durchqueren?" fragte Mor mit großen Augen. 

„Sie ist gelaufen", antwortete ich, die Reaktion meines Hofes abschätzend. „Und als Amarantha sie befragte, erklärte sie ihre Liebe zu Tamlin und dass sie gekommen sei, um seine Freiheit zu erkaufen. Wie eine Närrin ging sie mit Amarantha einen Handel ein und willigte ein, drei Prüfungen zu absolvieren. Wenn sie sie bestehen würde, hätte sie sich damit Tamlins Freiheit verdient." 

„Und Amarantha dachte sich einiges für sie aus, doch diese menschliche Frau bestand in jeder Runde. Sie überstand die Mißhandlungen des Hofes und die Bedrohungen, die gegen ihren Freund, einen Lucien Vanserra, gerichtet waren." Mor richtete sich bei dem Namen auf. „Sie hat den Middengard-Wyrm erlegt, als wäre er eine Maus und-" 

„Wie hat sie das gemacht?" fragte Cassian und beugte sich vor. 

Ich konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen bei der Erinnerung. Feyre, beschmiert mit allem, was man sich vorstellen konnte, aber die Augen stolz und trotzig. Sie stand über dem Wyrm wie eine Jägerin, die ihre frisch erlegte Beute präsentierte. „Sie lockte ihn in eine Falle und fertigte aus den Knochen der Fae, die Amarantha an das Monster verfüttert hatte, Stacheln, um den Wyrm aufzuspießen. Und als sie es beendet hatte und der Wyrm im Dreck des Labyrinths erstickt war, warf sie einen dieser Knochen wie einen gottverdammten Speer vor Amaranthas Füße." Azriel stupste Cassian an und lächelte. Mor blickte mich mit einer Mischung aus Stolz und Glück an. Amren sah aus, als ob sie diese Geschichte schon einmal gehört, aber nicht hatte einordnen können.

„In der Prüfung mit dem Middengard-Wyrm wurde sie verletzt. Ihre Wunde eiterte. Es hätte sie umgebracht in Anbetracht der Bedingungen im Kerker. Also brachte ich sie dazu, einem Handel mit mir zuzustimmen. Zuallererst um ihr zu helfen, aber aus selbstsüchtigen Gründen wollte ich sie an mich binden. Ich wusste, dass sie uns alle befreien würde, und ich konnte es nicht über mich bringen, sie aufzugeben. Und das tat sie. Sie besiegte Amarantha. Sie zerstörte ein Stück von sich selbst, um das zu tun, als sie gezwungen war, zwei unschuldige Fae zu ermorden und das gleiche bei Tamlin zu versuchen, dem Mann, um dessen Rettung sie gekämpft hatte. Aber sie brach Amaranthas Fluch und Amarantha tötete sie dafür." 

Ein kollektives Einatmen ging um den Tisch. „Sie hat ihr das Genick gebrochen wie einen Zweig." Ich flüsterte und starrte auf meine Hände auf dem Tisch. Niemand sprach oder wagte auch nur zu atmen. „Und selbstsüchtig wie ich bin, konnte ich sie wiederum nicht gehen lassen. Ich drang in den Geist jedes High Lords ein und zwang sie alle, ihr einen Funken ihrer Magie zu geben. Ich sah zu, wie sich jeder dieser schimmernden Lichtfunken in ihrem sterblichen Körper verankerte, einschließlich meines eigenen. Dann sah ich voller Freude, wie sie ihre Augen zum ersten Mal als High Fae öffnete." 

„Das letzte Mal sah ich sie bevor ich nach Hause kam, kurz nachdem das Seelenband sich verfestigt hatte." 

Und damit stießen alle ihren angehaltenen Atem aus und jedes Mitglied meines Hofes starrte mich mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und akutem Schmerz an. „Sie wohnt jetzt am Frühlingshof, verlobt mit Tamlin. Geliebt vom Frühlingshof als Feyre, die Fluchbrecherin. Ich habe Azriel gebeten, ... sie zu überwachen, um meines eigenen Friedens und meiner geistigen Gesundheit willen." 

„Warum?" fragte Amren. 

„Warum was, Amren?" 

„Warum solltest du sie gehen lassen?" 

Die Frage, die ich mir die ganze Zeit über gestellt hatte. „Ich kann es nicht rechtfertigen, sie aus dem Leben zu reißen, für das sie gekämpft hat und gestorben ist. Nicht für mich." 

„Aber Rhysand, du kannst sie nicht bei Tamlin lassen. Dieser seelenlose Witz verdient keine Belohnung fürs Nichtstun", spuckte Cassian. „Das ist nicht richtig." 

„Ich stimme dem zu. Sie gehört nicht dorthin, egal, ob sie es weiß oder nicht." Amren schnalzte mit der Zunge und stellte ihr leeres Glas ab. Da war noch ein anderer beunruhigender Gedanke. Wenn Feyre es wüsste und es mir übel nähme. So arglos, wie sie sich in der Nacht zuvor verhalten hatte, bezweifelte ich das, aber ein Teil meines Verstandes fürchtete diese Realität. 

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Ich weigere mich, mich ihr aufzuzwingen. Das wird auch keiner von euch tun. Ich verlange von jedem von euch, dass ihr kein Wort über das Seelenband verliert. Selbst wenn sie euch ihren Verdacht mitteilen sollte, werdet ihr euch weigern, es zu bestätigen oder zu leugnen." 

„Rhysand. Du kannst sie nicht ohne Schutz lassen." stellte Azriel sachlich fest. 

„Als Teil unseres Handels habe ich vor, sie zur Botschafterin für die Reiche der Menschen auszubilden", überlegte ich. „Sie wird Selbstverteidigung lernen müssen", blickte ich zu Cassian, der trotz seiner Miene pflichtbewusst nickte. 

„Selbstverteidigung?" Mor spuckte. „Sie muss lernen, ihre Kräfte zu beherrschen, bevor sie auch nur daran denkt, sich auf einen Kampf einzulassen. Untrainiert ist sie gefährlich." 

Mors Einwand ignorierend, fuhr ich fort: „Feyre hat genug gelernt, um zu wissen, wie man…" 

Mor schlug ihre Hand auf den Tisch, „Verdammt, Rhysand. Dein idiotisches Ehrgefühl macht dich blind für die Gefahr. Hast du nicht daran gedacht, dass jeder Funken Magie, der sie unsterblich gemacht hat, auch einige andere Gaben auf Feyre übertragen haben könnte? Schon bald werden sie erwachen, und dann wird es zu spät sein, jeder High Lord wird darum wetteifern, sie für sich zu beanspruchen." Ich hielt den Atem an, meine Augen trafen die von Cassian. „Wenn das passiert ... wird es zu spät sein. Sie wird keine Ruhe mehr finden. Vor allem, wenn Tamlin plant, sie einzusperren. Sie wäre dem ständigen Drängen und den Forderungen seines Hofes ausgesetzt. Wenn das passiert, kannst du froh sein, wenn sie nur in einem Käfig gehalten wird."


	10. Zurückkommen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of renew pt I by Lilypad_Padlily.
> 
> Diese Fiktion schließt an das Ende von „Das Reich der sieben Höfe 1. Rosen und Dornen“ an.  
>  Es handelt sich um eine genehmigte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Lilipad_Padlily.  
>  Weder ich noch die Fanfiction-Autorin verdienen mit dieser Geschichte Geld. Alle Rechte liegen bei der wundervollen Sarah J. Maas.

Kapitel 10: Zurückkommen 

Feyre: 

In dem Moment, als ich erwachte, sprang ich fast aus dem Bett. Als ich mich erinnerte, dass Rhysand ja gegangen war, entspannte ich mich merklich. Erschrocken stellte ich mir vor, was geschehen wäre, wenn Tamlin neben mir gelegen und gesehen hätte, wie ich wie eine Verrückte von ihm weghechtete. Aber Tamlin war nicht da. In der Tat war er seine Abwesenheit auffällig. 

Alis steckte ihren Kopf herein und begann, sich um meine Kleidung für den Tag zu kümmern. Gähnend schwang ich meine Beine unter der Decke hervor und streckte meine Arme über meinen Kopf. Alis keuchte auf, als sie sich umdrehte und mich ansah. „Mylady, was ist passiert?" Sie gab mir keine Zeit, mich zu erholen, stattdessen stürzte sie zu mir. Ihre Hände hoben die Enden meines Gewandes an, das mit Schlamm bedeckt waren. Meine Füße sahen nicht besser aus, sie waren unter dem einst weißen Baumwollgewand bis zu den Oberschenkeln mit Schlamm und Gras bedeckt. 

Dann war die letzte Nacht also kein Traum, dachte ich leichthin.

Mit Verspätung bemerkte ich, dass Alis etwas gesagt hatte und ich die ganze Zeit in meinen Gedanken versunken gewesen war. Als ich mich auf ihre Worte einstellte, wusste ich, dass ich nur ihr nervöses Gerede darüber verpasst hatte, das Schloss unbewacht verlassen zu haben. „Wie konnten Bron und Hart dich etwas so Dummes tun lassen? Und das in dieser Zeit des Krieges?" Kaum hatte sie die Frage gestellt, runzelte sie die Stirn, was zweifellos ihre Verwirrung widerspiegelte. 

Ich schwieg und hoffte, dass ich eher verwirrt aussah und nicht so schuldig, wie ich mich fühlte. Ich wusste in meinem Herzen, dass nichts Unrechtes geschehen war, aber ich hasste mich dafür, sie anlügen zu müssen.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Alis", flüsterte ich leise und starrte auf meine schmutzigen Füße. Sie schaute mich besorgt an, aber ich konnte den Blick nicht erwidern, ohne den See an Schuldgefühlen, der sich langsam füllte, noch zu vergrößern. Danach trug sie mich fast ins Badezimmer, wo sie heißes Wasser von anderen Urisken-Dienern hereintragen ließ. Sie leistete mir im Bad Gesellschaft, während ich den Schmutz abwusch, und erzählte mir Geschichten über ihre Neffen, die sie aufzog, nachdem ihre Schwester und deren Gefährte gestorben waren. Mit jedem von Alis' freundlichen Worten war ich mehr versucht, ihr zu erzählen, was wirklich geschehen war.

Um meinen Geist zu beschäftigen, arbeitete ich an den mentalen Mauern, die Rhysand mir gezeigt hatte. Als ich mir vorstellte, sie stärker aufzubauen, stellte ich fest, dass ich Alis bis zum Punkt der Stummheit ausblenden konnte. Ich war nicht so glücklich bei diesem Gedanken. 

Aber ich stand die Zeit mit ihr durch, und nachdem sie mich in ein anderes rosa Kleid mit weißen Handschuhen geschnürt hatte, verließ sie mich mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln. Mein Haar war zu einem komplizierten Zopf geflochten, der mir über den Rücken fiel und mit Gänseblümchen verziert war. Als ich mich betrachtete, konnte ich nur Elain sehen. Ich dachte an sie in den Kleidern, die sie selbst eifrig mit allen Blumen bestickte, die sie finden konnte. Und plötzlich hatte ich eine Idee und fühlte mich so mutig wie früher. Also begab ich mich auf die Suche nach Tamlin. 

Ich fand ihn gleich in seinem Arbeitszimmer, wo er mit Lucien an seiner Seite eine Liste von Gegenständen überflog. Sein Arbeitszimmer war ein kleinerer Raum mit großen, vom Boden bis zur Decke reichenden Fenstern, die sanftes Licht auf die Bibliotheksregale und den großen Holzschreibtisch, über dem er stand, hereinließen. Sechs große bequeme Sessel waren im Raum verteilt und eine große Karte von Pyrithian war an der Wand angebracht. 

Als er sah, wer eintrat, umspielte ein sanftes Lächeln seine Lippen. In diesem Moment begann mein Herz wieder zu flattern. „Nun, ich habe nicht erwartet, dich hier zu sehen", sagte er ehrlich. „Aber du bist viel zu interessant, um die Zeit mit dir an diesem stickigen Ort zu verbringen." Er umrundete den Schreibtisch, um mir einen keuschen Kuss auf die Stirn zu drücken. 

Lucien sah mit kaum verhohlenem Unbehagen zu.

„Ich wollte sehen, was du hier machst, da du zu beschäftigt bist, um zu schlafen", lächelte ich und blickte auf den Schreibtisch. Zu meiner Überraschung lächelte er schuldbewusst. Und ein Aufblitzen von Hoffnung hallte in meiner Brust wider. Das war der Tamlin, den ich kannte. 

„Wir gehen gerade die Kriegsvorräte für unsere Truppen durch. Bis morgen werde ich sie leider an den Sommerhof führen müssen, um Hybern gegenüberzutreten." 

„Diese Vorräte werden uns im Krieg nicht lange reichen", seufzte Lucien und legte seinen Federkiel beiseite. Er ließ sich in einen Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch fallen. 

„Wir werden damit auskommen müssen", schüttelte Tamlin den Kopf und verließ meine Seite, um sich wieder an den Tisch zu setzen. 

„An welchen Vorräten mangelt es?" fragte ich neugierig und setzte mich vor die beiden auf einen Plüschsessel. 

Lucien schnitt eine Grimasse. „Nahrung hauptsächlich. Rüstung ist das nächste, aber vor allem Nahrung..." Er stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Sie sahen beide müde aus von den langen Nächten, in denen sie über Taktik und Krieg gesprochen hatten. Von der Konfrontation mit dem möglichen Tod, jede Nacht ohne Pause. 

Ich schluckte meine Besorgnis hinunter und nahm schließlich all meinen Mut zusammen, um zu sagen: „Ich habe eine Idee, woher wir mehr Essen bekommen könnten." In dem Moment, als die Worte aus meinem Mund kamen, hatte ich die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden. Sie schauten überrascht und vorsichtig, sehr zu meinem Leidwesen. 

Tamlin lächelte traurig. „Über solche Dinge solltest du dir keine Gedanken machen, Feyre", sagte er und starrte verzweifelt auf den Schreibtisch. Ich konnte spüren, wie der Selbsthass in Wellen von ihm abstrahlte. 

„Aber das hier ist auch mein Zuhause", sagte ich leise. Er hob den Kopf und musterte mich still. Ich sprach weiter, als er ein kleines, anerkennendes Lächeln formte. „Alleine leiden wir unter den fehlenden Ressourcen. Aber wir müssen nicht allein handeln. Wir können andere um Hilfe bitten", begann ich. Beide sahen betroffen aus und fragten sich, worauf ich hinauswollte. „Ich habe zwei Schwestern im Menschenreich, die so viel menschliche Nahrung wie möglich besorgen könnten. Es ist nicht das Gleiche, aber es würde uns mehr Zeit verschaffen. Ich könnte heute ausreiten und..."

„Du solltest das Anwesen nicht verlassen, es ist nicht sicher", schüttelte Tamlin den Kopf. Ich schürzte die Lippen, um mich selbst daran zu hindern, etwas Gemeines zu sagen. Er will, dass ich in Sicherheit bin, erinnerte ich mich. Er weiß nicht, wie sich das auf mich auswirkt. Rhysand hatte Recht gehabt, als er sagte, dass ich beklagenswert uninformiert sei, aber das lag daran, dass ich es zugelassen hatte und Tamlin meine Nachgiebigkeit großzügig akzeptiert hatte. Das musste jetzt aufhören. 

„Tamlin", zischte Lucien und streckte seine Hand in meine Richtung. „Das ist unsere Antwort auf dem Silbertablett. Ich werde nicht noch eine weitere Nacht Schlaf über Getreidehalmen verlieren, wenn die Lösung nur ein paar Meilen südlich liegt." 

„Lucien, ich schätze deinen Rat, aber ich habe hier das letzte Wort. Vor allem, wenn es um die Sicherheit meiner Verlobten geht", Tamlins Stimme war tief und gefährlich, fast knurrend. 

Das ist das Komische an der Tapferkeit. Sobald man eine mutige Tat vollbracht hat, nimmt man sich vor, noch viel mehr zu tun. Ohne zu überlegen, richtete ich mich zu meiner vollen Größe auf und erklärte: „Ich werde völlig sicher sein, Tamlin. Wenn ich eine Reise ins Menschenreich nicht bewältigen kann, dann haben wir viel größere Probleme als meine Sicherheit. Bron und Hart können mich bewachen, und ich bin sicher, dass die Soldaten, die du ausgebildet hast, mehr als fähig sind, für die sichere Rückkehr ihrer Herrin zu sorgen." 

Tamlin sah mich mit zusammengezogenen Brauen und einem Stirnrunzeln an. Als ob er mich nicht mehr wiedererkennen würde. Mein Herz drängte mich nachzugeben und den High Lord zu besänftigen, nur um ihn glücklich zu sehen, aber ich wusste tief in mir, dass ich es nicht aushielt, mich ein Leben lang für andere zu verstellen. „Dann will ich, dass auch Lucien bei dir bleibt", kapitulierte er schließlich. „Außerdem wird die komplette Wache dich begleiten." 

Ich hatte seine letzten Worte kaum gehört, denn mein Glück überwältigte meine Sinne. Nichts hätte mich auf die Gefühle vorbereiten können, die meinen Körper durchfluteten. In all den Monaten, die vergangen waren, war dies der erste Moment, in dem ich spürte, dass ich bei Tamlin einen großen Schitt vorangekommen war. 

„Wir sollten bald losreiten, damit wir es bis zum Mittag schaffen", erklärte ich. „Allerdings möchte ich nichts riskieren." Ich blickte ich Tamlin an. „Wir können nicht mit einem Trupp von Fae-Soldaten zum Haus meiner Schwestern marschieren. Ich sollte allein mit ihnen sprechen und dabei sollte nur Lucien anwesend sein. Meine Schwestern werden es schon hassen, eine Fae in ihrem Haus zu haben. Zwei sind noch schlimmer, aber vier, undenkbar." 

Tamlin sah aus, als wollte er widersprechen, aber Lucien legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich werde für ihre Sicherheit sorgen, du hast mein Wort", und Tamlin entspannte sich. Ich konnte sehen, wie sich die Anspannung von seinen Schultern löste. Seine Lippen formten ein schiefes Lächeln.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zum ersten Mal, seit Tamlin und ich nach Hause zurückgekehrt waren, beobachtete Tamlin ich, wie ich das Anwesen und ihn hinter mir ließ. Lucien ritt eine Pferdelänge voraus, während Bron und Hart mich flankierten. Zehn Fae-Soldaten folgten uns in Zweierreihen. Wir hatte genug Gold für soviel Nahrung dabei, um die Soldaten eine Saison lang versorgen zu können. Es fühlte sich für mich so an, als würde ich eine Armee ins Land der Menschen führen, aber ich konnte mich kaum beschweren. Ich würde meine Schwestern wiedersehen. Ich würde auf sinnvolle Weise zu den Vorbereitungen des Krieges beitragen. Wenn ich mich auf diese Gedanken konzentrierte, konnte ich fast vergessen, wie erbärmlich ich mich eigentlich fühlte.

Bei dem Gedanken daran Elain und Nesta zu sehen, drehte sich mir der Magen um. Ich schwankte zwischen nervöser Aufregung und überwältigender Angst. Ich hatte mein Zuhause als Mensch verlassen und würde nun als Fae zurückkehren. Ich gehörte nun dem Volk an, das die Menschen zweifelsohne hassten, und ich brachte einen Tross von uns direkt vor ihre Tür. 

Während der Reise konzentrierte ich mich darauf, was ich zu ihnen sagen wollte. Wie ich mich ihnen vorstellen würde und wie ich dann meine Fae-Eigenschaften offenbaren könnte, ohne dass Nesta mir einen Schürhaken über den Schädel schlagen würde. Die Zeit reichte nicht aus, um einen Plan zu entwickeln, der Nesta und Elain nicht schockiert zurücklassen würde. Ich entschied mich für die direkteste Methode, um sie nicht täuschen zu müssen. Ich würde ehrlich zu meinen Schwestern sein, auch wenn es mich innerlich zerriss, mich so verletzlich zeigen zu müssen. 

Und sehr zu meinem Entsetzen näherten wir uns bereits der Mauer. Es würde nur noch kurze Zeit dauern, bis wir das Herrenhaus meiner Schwestern erreichten. Meine Hände umklammerten die Zügel fest, bis sie weiß waren. 

„Du siehst genauso erfreut aus, deine Schwestern zu sehen, wie ich es wäre, meine Brüder zu treffen", stellte Lucien fest und musterte meine Hände. Sein goldenes Auge surrte, als es sich auf meine totenblassen Finger konzentrierte. „Sie sind Menschen, Feyre, was könntest du von ihnen zu befürchten haben?" 

„Wenn du glaubst, dass meine Schwestern dadurch, dass sie Menschen sind, in irgendeiner Weise eingeschränkt sind, dann wirst du doppelt überrascht sein", versuchte ich ein zittriges Lachen. „Ich hatte nie das beste Verhältnis zu ihnen und jetzt ... ich bin mir nicht sicher", ich sah zu Boden. „Ich bin jetzt eine Fae. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie mich überhaupt erkennen werden ..." Ich ließ den Satz unvollendet. Ich konnte kaum atmen, wenn ich darüber nachdachte. 

„Feyre", sagte Lucien und legte eine Hand auf meine. „Was auch immer passiert, du hast ein Zuhause bei uns." Ich wollte, dass das alles war, was ich brauchte, um mich zu trösten, aber ich konnte die Sorge, dass sich das ändern könnte, kaum aussprechen. Seit Monaten hatte ich mich in mich selbst zurückgezogen. Ich fühlte mich nicht würdig, am Frühlingshof zu bleiben.

Ich schaute auf, und durch den Wald ragte das Herrenhaus meiner Schwestern vor mir auf und glänzte in der Nachmittagssonne. „Wir sind da", sagte ich leise. Lucien ließ die Soldaten anhalten und sagte ihnen, sie sollten das Haus umstellen. Bron und Hart widerstrebte es, von meiner Seite zu weichen, aber schließlich gingen sie in den Wald, um ihre Posten einzunehmen. Lucien bedeutete mir, vorauszugehen, und ich ging auf das Haus zu, ohne meine Augen davon abzuwenden. Wir umkreisten es einmal, bevor wir uns wieder dem Waldrand näherten, wo Lucien auf mich warten würde, bevor er dazukäme. 

„Du schaffst das", sagte Lucien, bevor er einen Schritt in die dunklen Schatten des Waldes machte. Sein rotes Haar war ein Leuchtfeuer, wenn es das Sonnenlicht auffing. Selbst sein goldenes Auge war ein Signal, das jederzeit auffallen konnte.  
Ich holte tief Luft und trat aus der Sicherheit des Waldes heraus, wobei ich die Kapuze meines Umhangs anhob, um meine Fae-Ohren zu bedecken. Als ob das helfen würde, dachte ich. Fae waren übernatürlich still und hatten einige raubtierhafte Eigenschaften, die bei Menschen automatisch Anspannung auslösten. Dazu kam das makellose Aussehen, das sich über die Schönheit hinaus in solch perfekter Symmetrie äußerte, die den Menschen fehlte.

Das weiße Herrenhaus glänzte in der späten Morgensonne. Eine runde Auffahrt grenzte an Steinstufen, die zu einer rot gestrichenen Tür führten. Am Haus waren keine Kosten gescheut worden. Es war mit Glasscheibenfenstern, einem Schieferdach und dekorativen Sträuchern ausgestattet, die den Weg säumten. Auch kleine Trittsteine umgaben das Haus, die zweifelsohne zu einem Garten führten, den Elain gewissenhaft pflegte. 

Als ich mich näherte, probte ich meine geplante Rede, während ich zitterte. Ich klopfte mit den Fingerknöcheln an die Holztür und sofort schwang eine Dienerin die Tür auf. Jede Vorstellung von wohlgesetzten Worten war wie aus meinem Kopf gefegt. „Hallo", grüßte ich atemlos. Die Frau, die mir die Tür geöffnet hatte, beäugte mich von fast einem halben Fuß unter mir und schaffte es irgendwie, mich durch die Nase zu betrachten. Ihr graues Haar war im Nacken unter einer Haube zusammengesteckt. „Sind meine Schwestern hier?" fragte ich. 

Sie musterte mich weiter, und ihr Misstrauen verzerrte ihre alten Gesichtszüge mit jedem Augenblick mehr. Durch eine glückliche und zugleich unglückliche Wendung des Schicksals erschien Nesta hinter der Frau. Als Nesta mich erblickte, befahl sie der Dienerin, Elain zu suchen, und trat hinaus, um mir auf der Treppe entgegen zu kommen. „Feyre", sagte sie so leise, dass ich sie nie gehört hätte, wäre ich ein Mensch gewesen. Ihre Lippen waren zusammen gepresst und wirkten dadurch streng und dünn.

„Nesta ... ich ... ich ...", bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, hatte Elain die Tür aufgerissen und warf sich mir an den Hals. Sie schlang ihre Arme um meinen Hals und stieß mit dem Kopf gegen meinen eigenen. Ich fing sie mit Leichtigkeit auf und verlor kaum das Gleichgewicht. In meinen Armen war sie leichter als eine Feder. 

„Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht", flüsterte sie und hielt mich fest.

Nesta starrte mich von der Treppe aus an, fixierte mich. Meine Kapuze war heruntergeglitten, als Elain mich umarmte, und Nesta erkannte sofort meine Ohren, meine Fae-Eigenschaften und die unnatürliche Leichtigkeit, mit der ich Elain gehalten hatte. „Geh zur Seite, Elain", befahl Nesta. 

„Ich würde euch nie etwas antun", antwortete ich und setzte Elain sanft auf den Boden. Elain schaute verwirrt, bevor sie mit Verzögerung meine Ohren wahrnahm. „Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, unter sechs Augen zu sprechen?" fragte ich und begegnete ihren beiden Augenpaaren. Nesta sah aus, als sei sie hin- und hergerissen, ob sie mit Elain weglaufen oder mich zu Hause willkommen heißen sollte. Ich konnte ihre Qual gut nachempfinden. „Bitte", flehte ich förmlich. 

Nesta riss sich aus ihren Gedanken los und nickte schnell. „Elain, geh hinein und schicke die Dienerschaft für den restlichen Tag nach Hause. Ich werde Feyre in den Garten bringen." Elain wich zurück und schlüpfte durch die Tür. Nesta machte, sobald die Tür zugeklappt war, einen Schritt in meine Richtung. „Schwöre mir jetzt, dass du von diesem Moment an alles tust, was wir sagen, solange du in unserem Haus bist. Dass du uns nicht anlügst. Dass du diese Vereinbarung aus freiem Willen triffst." 

„Nesta", hauchte ich. Sie vertraute mir nicht. Ich konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Ich begegnete ihren stählernen Augen und nickte: „Ich stimme zu, Nesta. Ich würde dir und Elain nie etwas zuleide tun." 

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern ging den Weg vorraus. Ich folgte ihr wortlos. Ich versuchte, einen Blick in den Wald zu werfen, um zu sehen, ob Lucien in der Nähe war, aber er hatte sich gut versteckt. Ich hoffte, dass er wusste, dass er uns folgen sollte, und dass Nesta, obwohl es anders aussah, mich nicht umbringen würde. Zumindest nicht dort, wo Elain es sehen würde, lächelte ich innerlich. Ich hatte immer wieder versucht, nicht verbittert über ihre Beziehung zu sein und war daran gescheitert.

Als ich hinter ihr ging, konnte ich sie genauer studieren. Nesta schien unverändert, seit ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Nesta war einfach wunderschön in ihrem mitternachtsblauen Kleid mit langen Ärmeln und einem Ausschnitt, der von Schulter zu Schulter reichte. Sie hielt ihr Kinn in königlicher Haltung erhoben. Ihre Hände waren elegant über der Taille verschränkt. Sie könnte mit Rhysand darum wetteifern, wer von beiden bedrohlicher wirkte. Besonders mit dem Blick, den sie mir gelegentlich zuwarf. 

Als wir das Haus umrundeten, ging Nesta an einer großen Rasenfläche mit noch größeren Gärten vorbei. Ein paar Schritte weiter erstreckte sich ein Weg, der zu einer hölzernen Laube führte, die vor Blicken geschützt war. Wunderschönes Geißblatt, das inmitten leuchtender Fuchsia blühte, kletterte die Laube hinauf und rankte über meinem Kopf. Im Wald gab es große Hortensienbüsche gleich hinter dem Weg und ab und zu einen Baum, der Früchte trug. Ich konnte nur lachen, denn ich wusste, dass Elain diesen Garten mit einer Präzision angelegt hatte, die nur sie beherrschte. 

Der Weg endete an einem hölzernen Pavillon mit weißen, schmiedeeisernen Tischen und Stühlen. Ich hätte gedacht, dass dieser Ort perfekt für einen Mittagstee wäre, wenn nicht auf jeder ebenen Fläche eine Topfpflanze gestanden hätte. Und die Gartengeräte und die Erde lagen wahllos verstreut herum. 

Nesta nahm Platz und gab mir ein Zeichen, dass ich es ihr gleichtun sollte. Wir saßen in unangenehmer Stille, bis Nesta sich entschloss, mich anzusprechen. „Elain ist verlobt. Sie ist mit einem Mann verlobt, der die Fae hasst und sie unbedingt jagen will." Ich erstarrte. Nesta musterte mit scharfem Blick das Gelände. „Aber Elain liebt ihn. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du ihr das wegnimmst." 

Ich spottete. „Ja Nesta. Denn ich habe mich mein ganzes Leben lang bemüht, dich und Elain unglücklich zu machen."  
„Sprich nicht in diesem Ton mit mir. Du weißt, dass ich deine ... Veränderung meine. Er wird dich nie treffen oder kennenlernen."  
„Und was, wenn er es doch täte? Würdest du ihm erlauben, mich zu jagen?" 

„Der Mann ist ein Idiot", lachte Nesta schroff. „Selbst wenn du keinen einzigen Tag in deinem Leben gejagt hättest oder noch ein Mensch wärst, könntest du jeden seiner Angriffe abwehren." 

„Vorsicht, das könnte ein Kompliment gewesen sein", sagte ich trocken. 

Nesta maß mich einen Moment lang. „Das war ein Kommentar zu seiner Inkompetenz, nicht zu deinen Fähigkeiten, Feyre", verzog sie ihre Lippen zu einem Lächeln, das ich breit erwiderte. Seufzend fuhr sie fort. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du Elain etwas antun willst. Selbst wenn du eine Fae bist. Ich würde es einfach nicht ertragen, sie unglücklich zu sehen." 

„Das würde ich auch nicht", versicherte ich. 

Als Elain wiederkam, trug sie ein rotes Teetablett in der Hand. „Ich hoffe, ihr mögt Jasmintee. Er ist frisch eingetroffen", sagte Elain. Meine erste Beobachtung stellte sich als falsch heraus, Elain balancierte den Tee auf einer leeren Kanne, die sie auf den Rändern zweier anderer Kannen balancierte. Sie zog drei Teetassen hervor und begann einzugießen. „Nimmst du Sahne? Zucker?"  
Ich nahm beides, Nesta keines davon. Elain schaufelte so viel Zucker in ihre Tasse, dass ich dachte, sie müsste zurück ins Haus gehen, um mehr zu holen. Als wir uns alle mit unserem Tee niedergelassen hatten, begann Nesta mit ihrem Verhör. „Was ist passiert, Feyre?" Elain führte eine zitternde Teetasse an ihre Lippen. 

Ich holte tief Luft und begann, meine Geschichte zu erzählen. „Ich ging los, um Tamlin zu retten." Ich erzählte ihnen von Amarantha und den Prüfungen, die ich durchstehen musste. Elain nippte dabei kaum an ihrem Tee und starrte auf ihren Tee, als ob er sie angegriffen hätte. Nesta bewahrte Distanz. Als ich ihnen schließlich von Amarantha erzählte, die mir das Genick brach, und von den High Lords, die mich ins Leben zurückholten, fiel es mir schwer zu atmen. „Ich nehme es ihnen nicht übel, dass sie mich in die Welt der Lebenden zurückgeholt haben." Ich schluckte, um meine Kehle wieder freizubekommen. "Ich bin froh, dass ich heute hier bin. Aber ihr müsst wissen, dass ich mir nicht ausgesucht habe, eine Fae zu sein." Ich hoffte, dass Lucien und die anderen mich nicht hören konnten, aber ich fand mich damit ab, dass sie es höchstwahrscheinlich taten. 

Nestas Augen waren glasig vor Schmerz. „Ich wünschte, das wäre dir nicht passiert."

„Das ist es aber und ich muss nun damit leben. Aber deshalb bin ich nicht hier", schüttelte ich den Kopf und beschloss, mich auf meine Zukunft zu konzentrieren. All die unangenehmen Gefühle und Gedanken wegzuschieben, denen ich mich noch nicht stellen konnte. „Amarantha war ein General des Königs von Hybern. Und dieser König greift jetzt die Reiche der Faen an. Der Krieg hat bereits begonnen und wir sind erbärmlich unvorbereitet." Sie schwiegen und warteten, bis ich fertig war. „Hybern... er wird nicht aufhören, bis er alles erobert hat. Er tötet, wie es ihm beliebt, und hinterlässt ein Mahl für die Krähen." 

„Genug", mahnte Nesta und sah auf die Tränen, die Elains Augen entströmten. 

„Ihr müsst wissen, was uns bevorsteht." 

„Nein, das ist nicht unser Kampf. Wir sind keine Fae." 

Meine Geduld war zu Ende und ich schnauzte: „Hybern wird sich nicht darum scheren. Er wird dafür sorgen, dass alle versklavt werden, angefangen bei den Menschen hinter der Mauer. Du kannst mich wegschicken und dich weigern, jemals wieder mit mir zu sprechen, aber der Krieg wird dich nicht ignorieren." 

„Warum bist du dann hier?" Nesta funkelte mich an. 

„Wenn wir eine Chance haben wollen ... eine Chance zu gewinnen, brauchen wir Nahrung. Fast jeder Hof hat unter Amarantha gelitten und wir sind keine Ausnahme. Unsere Armeen brauchen Verpflegung. Ich kann nicht mit den Menschen handeln. Bis ich einen Menschen gefunden hätte, der dazu bereit ist, wäre es zu spät. Ich möchte, dass ihr beide an meiner Stelle handelt und für uns Nahrung kauft." 

„Nein. Wenn jemand herausfindet, dass wir mit den Fae Handel treiben ... wenn Elains Verlobter es herausfindet", Nesta schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie würden uns hängen." Elain starrte auf ihr Kleid, das zartrosa war, wie das meine. 

„Wir werden euch beschützen, Nesta. Aber wir können das nicht ohne euch tun," versicherte ich ihr. 

„Ich will nicht, dass irgendein Fae seinen Fuß in unser Haus oder auf unser Land setzt." Mein schuldbewusster Gesichtsausdruck reichte Nesta, um zu knurren: „Du hast welche mitgebracht? Wie konntest du nur so leichtsinnig sein?"

Ich stand auf und stellte meine Teetasse auf den Tisch. „Meinst du, Hybern wird Elain verschonen?" Nesta beobachtete mich wie ein Raubtier, das man in Schach halten muss. „Hybern und seine Soldaten werden sich nicht die Gelegenheit entgehen lassen, meiner Schwestern habhaft zu werden. Ich habe bereits seine wertvollste Generalin getötet. Ihr beide seid jetzt Zielscheiben." 

Elain schluckte. Ich konnte hören, wie ihr Herz hektisch schlug. „Wir werden dir helfen, Feyre", quietschte sie. „Wir werden auch jeden Schutz annehmen, den ihr uns anbieten könnt." Nestas Kopf schnellte zu Elain, doch die hob eine behandschuhte Hand. „Wir haben keine Wahl, Nesta. Es ist das Richtige, das zu tun." 

Ich stieß den Atem aus, den ich angehalten hatte, seit Nesta mir an der Eingangstür begegnet war. Nesta klammerte sich an die Lehne ihres Metallstuhls und richtete ihren Blick auf den Wald. „Wenn ihr es erlaubt, würde ich gerne meinen Freund hierher einladen. Wir können mit ihm über die Pläne sprechen", sagte ich. Nesta schluckte den üblen Fluch herunter, den ich in ihr aufsteigen spürte. Stattdessen nickte sie auf ihre königliche und abrupte Weise. Ich wandte mich dem Wald zu und sah mich um, um herauszufinden, wo Lucien wartete. 

Als er spürte, dass es angebracht war, sich zu nähern, trat Lucien aus dem Wald, in den ich hineingespäht hatte. Ich war nur kurz schockiert, dass ich gewusst hatte, wo er war, ohne ihn zu sehen, aber ich schüttelte das ab und beobachtete lieber den Ausdruck meiner Schwestern. Die Sonne fing sein Haar ein und brachte es zum Glühen. Gekleidet in ein braunes Wams mit bestickten Goldfäden, war er die lebende Verkörperung des Herbstes. Sein goldenes Auge surrte und blickte in schneller Folge von mir zu meinen Schwestern. 

Er blieb am Fuß des Pavillons stehen, ohne einen Schritt auf die Plattform zu wagen. Ein Blick auf Nesta und ich konnte verstehen, warum er zögerte. Obwohl sie sich mit weißen Knöcheln an ihren Stuhl klammerte, warf sie ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu. Er verbeugte sich ab der Taille. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, die Schwestern von Feyre kennenzulernen. Mein Name ist Lucien Vanserra." Sein langes rotes Haar glitzerte im Sonnenlicht und seine gebräunte Haut wirkte golden. Als niemand antwortete, fuhr er unsicher fort: „Ich nehme an, Feyre hat euch darüber informiert, warum wir hier sind. Wir würden Euch das Gold zum Kauf und noch mehr für Eure Unannehmlichkeiten zur Verfügung stellen. Ich kann euch eine kleine Gruppe vertrauenswürdiger Soldaten zusichern, die euch beide hier beschützen." 

Die Schwestern musterten ihn schweigend. Nesta könnten möglicherweise Reißzähne wachsen, wenn er noch länger blieb. Elain zitterte leicht. Lucien schien sich an Nestas Verhalten gewöhnt zu haben. Seine Augen folgten stattdessen Elains Bewegungen. Ich wollte ihn warnen, dass dies Nestas Verhalten ihm gegenüber noch verschlimmerte. Als sich das Schweigen lange genug hingezogen hatte, stand Elain abrupt auf, stieß den Tisch an und ließ alle Teetassen und Kannen klappern. „Möchtest du Tee?", flüsterte sie. 

„Wir haben keine Tassen mehr", bot Nesta an. 

„Oh, ich könnte welchen besorgen", erbot sich Elain und überging Nestas Kommentar. Sie hielt immer noch ihre Teetasse in der Hand, und ich vermutete, dass sogar Nesta sehen konnte, wie die Tasse leise zitterte. Sie wirkte so zart. Zerbrechlich wie ein Blatt im Wind. Elain strich mit einer Hand über die Schürze, die sie über ihrem rosa Kleid trug, das mit Schmutz verschmiert war. Sie trug Gartenarbeitshandschuhe, obwohl wir beim Tee waren. Ihr Haar fiel ihr in weichen Locken über den Rücken, aber einige Strähnen zeugten davon, wieviel Zeit sie mit der Pflege ihres Gartens verbrachte. Ihre Erscheinung offenbarte die richtige Balance zwischen Anmut und Fleiß, während Nesta einen strengen Kontrast zu Elain bildete. 

„Es ist in Ordnung. Ich bin zufrieden", antwortete Lucien ruhig und lächelte sie sanft an. Elains Wangen röteten sich und sie nickte mit dem Kopf. Ich konnte nicht sagen, ob sie Lucien mochte oder sich vor ihm fürchtete, so verlegen, wie sie war. 

Nesta, bereit, Gift zu spucken, unterbrach: „Ich möchte jeden Fae kennenlernen, von dem du erwartest, dass er uns bewacht." Die Art, wie sie Fae sagte, klang ähnlich wie die Art, wie ich Amarantha sagen würde. 

„Nesta", warnte ich. 

„Das ist unser Zuhause, Feyre. Ich will wissen, wer es bewacht", erklärte sie. 

„Das ist ganz vernünftig", nickte Lucien. „Ich werde sie selbst aussuchen." Nesta schien durch sein höfliches und feinfühliges Benehmen beschwichtigt zu sein. 

„Also gut", sagte Nesta entschlossen. „Was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach tun? Ich erwarte von Elain nicht, dass sie in die Stadt marschiert und zwanzig Säcke Mehl holt." Elain kicherte leise. „Und ich glaube nicht, dass man Fae-Soldaten sehen sollte, die zu unserem Haus hin und her marschieren." 

„Bitte Vater darum, die Vorräte bei verschiedenen Händlern zu bestellen. Wo ist er?" Seine Abwesenheit war mir nicht einmal aufgefallen. Ich wollte mich über diese Tatsache aufregen, aber ich konnte mich nicht dazu aufraffen. 

„Er handelt irgendwo im Osten", zuckte Nesta mit den Schultern. „Ich kann seine Unterschrift gut genug fälschen. Wir lassen alles zu diesem Haus liefern, und dann? Finden die Waren auf magische Weise ihren Weg zu deiner Armee? Du hast doch eine Armee, oder?" Sie hob eine Augenbraue und ich wollte zischend fragen, wo denn ihre Armee sei, riss mich aber zusammen.

Lucien gluckste. Ich biss mir auf die Wange, um nicht über den ausdruckslosen Blick zu lachen, den Nesta ihm zuwarf. „Die Armee von High Lord Tamlin wird sehr dankbar sein, diese Nachricht zu hören. Wir werden Soldaten schicken, um die Vorräte abzuholen.

„Alle zwei Wochen?" Nesta nickte knapp. 

„Wann wird das also enden?" fragte Nesta. 

Lucien und ich sahen uns an. Ich schaute zurück und sagte einfach: "Wenn wir gewinnen."


	11. Einwilligen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of renew pt I by Lilypad_Padlily.
> 
> Diese Fiktion schließt an das Ende von „Das Reich der sieben Höfe 1. Rosen und Dornen“ an.  
>  Es handelt sich um eine genehmigte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Lilipad_Padlily.  
>  Weder ich noch die Fanfiction-Autorin verdienen mit dieser Geschichte Geld. Alle Rechte liegen bei der wundervollen Sarah J. Maas.

Kapitel 11: Einwilligen

Rhysand:

Als die Abenddämmerung hereinbrach, begannen meine Handflächen leicht zu schwitzen. Ich würde bald den Wind teilen, um Feyre zu treffen und das löste eine unerträgliche Nervosität in mir aus. Nach der heutigen Enthüllung gegenüber meinem Inneren Kreis, raste mein Herz förmlich. Wie ich etwas so Entscheidendes hatte übersehen können, war jenseits meiner Vorstellungskraft. Mor hatte vor Jahrhunderten das gleiche Trauma durchgemacht und nun erlebte ich etwas Ähnliches mit Feyre. 

Mein einziger Trost war, dass Tamlin eher jeden High Lord in Stücke zerlegen würde, bevor er Feyre zu einer Zwangsehe verurteilte, wie es einst Mor ergangen war. Dieses Mal konnte ich wenigstens darauf vertrauen, dass Feyre in Sicherheit war. Mein Innerer Kreis hatte geschworen, Feyre nichts von unserem Seelenband zu erzählen, aber sie drängten mich, es selbst zu tun. Nicht, um es ihr aufzuzwingen, sondern um ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen, damit sie entscheiden könnte, was sie tun wollte, bevor ich das Bündnis mit ihr noch weiter forcierte. Ich wusste, dass sie recht hatten. 

Als der Mond seinen höchsten Stand erreicht hatte, schlug ich alle Vorsicht außer acht und teilte den Wind, um an die Grenze des Herrenhauses am Frühlingshof zu gelangen. Nach einem weiteren kurzen Sprung verbarg ich mich inmitten der Schatten in der Halle des Hauses. Ich lauschte kurz in die Richtung des Zimmers, dass Tamlin und Feyre teilten. Ich nahm nur Stille wahr, und einen Herzschlag. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit und teilte den Wind direkt in ihr Schlafzimmer und fand Feyre auf ihrem Bett ausgestreckt. Ein paar Bücher lagen in der Gegend verstreut. 

Als sie aufblickte und mich sah, huschte ein kleines Lächeln über ihre Lippen. Mein Herz machte einen Sprung, als wäre ich wieder jung. Dieses Lächeln wurde schnell durch einen finsteren Blick ersetzt und sie sprang vom Bett, nahm das Buch, das ich ihr gegeben hatte, und warf es nach mir. Das Buch flog durch die Luft und traf mich an der Schläfe, sie hatte mich überrascht. Es prallte ab und flatterte auf den Boden, wo es aufgeschlagen liegen blieb. Erschrocken verharrte ich einen Moment. Ihre Fäuste tasteten nach weiteren Dingen, die sie werfen konnte, und das tat sie auch. Sie griff ein weiteres Buch von ihrem Nachttisch und warf es, aber dieses Mal war ich vorbereitet und konnte es mit Leichtigkeit auffangen. 

„Rhysand ist der schönste High Lord? ", schrie sie ungläubig. Ihr Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeit, eine schalldichte Barriere um den Raum zu errichten, war erschütternd. „Rhysand ist der charmanteste High Lord? Der raffinierteste High Lord?", schleuderte sie ein weiteres Buch und stöhnte vor Anstrengung. 

Ich fing das Buch lässig auf und erwiderte: „Danke?" 

Sie schnaubte und warf ein weiteres Buch nach mir. „Betrachte mich als beeindruckt, dass du in deinen Studien so weit gekommen bist", hob ich das Buch auf, das ich ihr überlassen hatte, und blätterte es durch. Ich hatte es manifestiert, um sie durch ihre Buchstaben und Sätze zu führen und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie es größtenteils gemeistert hatte. 

„Was glaubst du, was du da tust?", fragte sie und hielt das Buch wie eine stumme Drohung hoch in ihrer Hand. 

„Ich bringe dir Lesen und Schreiben bei", antwortete ich ohne jeden Sarkasmus. 

Sie schürzte die Lippen. „Du kannst mir helfen, ohne so einen Mist zu fabrizieren", zischte sie. 

„Aber wo bliebe denn da der Spaß, Feyre?" fragte ich. Sie taxierte mich schweigend mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick, bevor sie sich abwandte und sich auf die Bettkante setzte. „Ich frage mich, was du sonst noch geübt hast. Wie steht es um deine mentalen Schilde?" Ich griff nach unserer mentalen Bindung und begann dort Druck auszuüben, wo ich vermutete, dass sie seit letzter Nacht geübt hatte. Da ihre Mauern verstärkt waren, bestätigte sich mein Verdacht. „Ausgezeichnet", säuselte ich beinahe. Sie zitterte ein wenig und schlang ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper. 

Letzte Nacht war sie anklagend und energisch gewesen. Wenn ich sie jetzt sah, wirkte sie erschöpft. Zurückgezogen sogar. „Komm, Feyre. Wir gehen wieder auf Reisen", streckte ich meine Hand aus. Sie starrte sie einen langen Moment an, bevor sie sich erhob und ein Paar Reitstiefel aus ihrem Schrank holte. Sie schnürte sie zu, bevor sie sich neben mich stellte.

Als sie ihre Hand in meine legte, zog ich sie dicht an mich. Ich genoss diesen einen Moment. Der unschuldige Kontakt ihrer Hand in meiner war betörend. Sie duftete nach Rosen und Mondlicht. Noch während ich die Fantasien abschüttelte, die sie bei mir auslöste, teilte ich den Wind, um uns an einen Strand am Hof des Tages zu bringen. Mit Blick auf den östlichen Ozean. Sie löste sich in dem Moment von mir, als sie die Augen öffnete, und entfernte ein paar Schritte, um die Weite des Ozeans unter dem Nachthimmel zu betrachten. Ich war nur ein klein wenig enttäuscht, dass sie sich so sehr an das Teilen des Windes gewöhnt hatte, dass sie sich nicht mehr an mich klammerte. 

„Wenn dies der Hof des Tages ist, warum ist es dann Nacht?", fragte sie mich mit großen Augen. 

Ich lächelte. „Wir sind noch immer den Naturgesetzen unterworfen, Feyre. Aber der Tag ist hier viel spektakulärer als anderswo."  
Sie nickte nachdenklich. „Ich verstehe nicht, was so besonders am Tag sein soll ...", murmelte sie. „Nur wegen der Sonne." 

Ich stieß ein Lachen aus: „Eines Tages wirst du diese Worte vor Helion widerholen müssen und ich würde gutes Geld ausgeben, um dabei zu sein." Sie legte verwirrt den Kopf schief. „Helion ist der High Lord des Tages. Du hast ihn wahrscheinlich nicht unter dem Berg kennengelernt. Er war stark beeinträchtigt durch den ständigen Aufenthalt in der Dunkelheit", erklärte ich düster. 

Meine Erklärung bedenkend, ging sie vor mir her und ich folgte ihr. Ich beobachtete sie genau und nahm mir die Zeit, sie zu bewundern. Sie trug ein langes rosa Kleid mit weißen Handschuhen, die ihr fast bis zu den Schultern reichten. Ich nahm an, dass die Handschuhe ein Zugeständnis an Tamlin waren, was auch meine Unfähigkeit erklärte, sie während des Tages sehen zu können.  
Sie betrachtete alles genau und zog ihr Kleid bis zu den Knien hoch, damit sie sich ungehindert bewegen konnte. Sie kniete vor einem Busch mit kleinen blauen Blüten und begann, ihn genau zu untersuchen. 

Ich fragte mich, wie die Farben des Nachthofes ihr stehen würden. Gerade jetzt wirkte sie so zart. In diesen Farben konnte sie fast als sorglos und sanft durchgehen. Aber in ihren Augen lag ein listiger Zug. Jeder Schritt, den sie tat, war zielgerichtet. Sie verlangte Aufmerksamkeit und Respekt, obwohl sie sich ihrer eigenen erwachenden Fähigkeiten kaum bewusst war. Dies waren Charakterzüge, die ihr das Leben am Frühlingshof schwer machen würden. Die Jahreszeiten-Höfe hatten im Laufe ihrer Geschichte sehr archaische Überzeugungen hervorgebracht und sowohl der Frühlingshof, wie auch der Herbsthof hielten immer noch an diesen Überzeugungen fest. Ich versuchte mein Bestes, diese Ängste für mich zu behalten. 

„Willst du mich nicht fragen, ob ich Fortschritte mit dem Menschenreich gemacht habe?", unterbrach sie meinen Gedankengang.  
Ich sah sie an, immer noch denselben Busch studierend. „Würde es dir gefallen, wenn ich dich frage?" 

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte, du würdest es wollen. Tamlin hätte fast die Eingangstür des Hauses herausgerissen, nur um von meiner Reise zu meinen Schwestern zu erfahren." 

„Du hast Schwestern?" fragte ich leise. 

„Ja", murmelte sie und pflückte eine Blüte von dem Busch. „Zwei. Nesta und Elain." 

„Wie ... wie haben sie deine Verwandlung aufgenommen?" Ich wollte die neugierige Frage nicht stellen, konnte sie aber auch nicht zurückhalten. Hasst du mich für das, was ich dir angetan habe? Zum tausendsten Mal an diesem Tag dachte ich an Mors Worte zurück. Wenn du es mir jetzt nicht übel nimmst, wirst du es mir später übel nehmen? Habe ich dich dem Untergang geweiht? 

Wieder ein Achselzucken. „Sie hassen die Fae. Elain könnte es vielleicht akzeptieren, aber sie ist mit einem fanatischen Fae-Jäger verlobt, also kann man sich denken, wo das enden wird. Bei Nesta kann ich mich nicht entscheiden, ob meine Anwesenheit sie mehr gestört hat oder meine Fae-Präsenz. Es war schon immer schwierig mit Nesta", sie hatte aufgehört, den Busch anzuschauen, sondern blickte hinauf zu den Sternen. Da ich das Gefühl hatte, dass es mir nicht zustand, weiter nachzufragen oder einen Kommentar dazu abzugeben, schwieg ich. 

„Hast du Geschwister?" 

Sie erwischte mich kalt mit dieser Frage, und meine lässige Maske verrutschte vor Schreck. Ich nickte stumm und kniete mich neben sie. Ich räusperte mich: „Ich hatte eine Schwester." Meine Gedanken wanderten zu den langen dunklen Haaren und dem viel zu breiten Lächeln. Schelmisch blickende violette Augen, die den meinen glichen.

Als sie die Vergangenheitsform bemerkte, verstummte Feyre. „Es tut mir leid." 

„Es ist lange her." 

„Und fühlt sich noch genauso frisch an", gab sie leise zurück. Ich stimmte mit einem leichten Nicken zu. Sie erwiderte meinem Blick zum ersten Mal schüchtern, und lächelte leicht. Ich fragte mich, wie oft ich dieses Lächeln noch sehen würde, bevor ich mich endgültig verabschieden musste. 

„Ich habe Lucien mitgenommen. Wir wollten menschliche Nahrung für die Soldaten des Frühlingshofes besorgen. Und meine Schwester Nesta wirkte, als wollte sie ihn mit ihrer Teetasse enthaupten", lächelte sie jetzt noch breiter bei der Erinnerung. „Ich fühle mich schrecklich, weil ich jetzt lache, denn Lucien musste die ganze Wucht ihres Zorns ertragen, aber er hatte keine Chance."  
Ich stimmte in ihr Lachen ein. „Ich glaube, ich würde deine Schwestern gerne kennenlernen. Besonders diese Nesta. Sie scheint ja eine außergewöhnliche Persönlichkeit zu sein", sagte ich diplomatisch. 

„Sei vorsichtig, was du dir wünschst. Deine Macht als High Lord würde sie nicht aus der Ruhe bringen", schüttelte Feyre den Kopf. Sie verstummte, bevor ihr Lächeln verblasste und sie alle Spuren ihrer vorherigen Heiterkeit verlor: „Du willst mich also nicht nach dem Menschenreich fragen?" 

„Warum sollte ich? Du scheinst ja alles im Griff zu haben, und das ist ein Glück für mich", zuckte ich mit gespielter Nonchalance die Achseln. 

Sie neigte den Kopf und nahm das Kompliment an. „Ich habe es nur getan, um Nahrung aus dem Menschenreich zu bekommen. Ich glaube nicht...", sie brach ab und führte ihre Nägel zum Mund, um daran zu kauen. Ich legte meine Hand auf ihre um sie daran zu hindern. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Tamlin vorhat, mir von dem Kessel zu erzählen. Wenn ich es erwähne, müsste ich zugeben, woher ich das weiß ... und das würde ihm gar nicht gefallen", gab sie zaghaft zu. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich tun kann, was du von mir verlangst." 

Nachdem ich kurz darüber nachgedacht hatte, nickte ich. „Du bist immer noch unsere einzige Hoffnung." Sie schickte sich an, mir zu widersprechen. Ich drehe mich zu ihr, und sie lehnte sich vor und erwiderte meinen Blick. „Es war mein Ernst. Deine Worte haben mehr Gewicht als die jeder anderen Person. Du weckst Loyalität und Respekt, wie nur eine wahre geborene Anführerin es vermag. Du könntest ihnen ins Gesicht spucken und würdest ihre Gunst gewinnen, während tausend Beteuerungen unsterblicher Liebe eines High Lords nur Hohn hervorrufen würden", lächelte ich milde und sie erwiderte mein Lächeln. 

Sie nickte und fragte: „Wie kann ich mich mit diesen Königinnen treffen?" Ihre unausgesprochene Frage klang für mich genauso laut: Wie könnte Tamlin es nicht herausfinden? „Ich mag schöne Worte sprechen, aber ich bin kein High Lord. Ich bin nur eine Fae."  
Ich lachte wieder und schockierte sie damit. „Feyre. Du bist ganz sicher nicht nur eine Fae. Selbst als Mensch warst du nie NUR etwas. Was das Treffen mit den Königinnen angeht, lass es meine Sorge sein, wie ich dich dort hinbringe, aber in der Zwischenzeit schreib einen Brief. Und gib dein Bestes, denn er wird über unser aller Schicksal entscheiden." 

Ihr bohrender Blick ließ mich erstarren und wurde immer finsterer. „Ich kann kaum schreiben, du Arsch", zischte sie. „Und du willst, dass ich einen Brief schreibe?" 

„Du scheinst es recht schnell gelernt zu haben, Feyre. Es sei denn, du hast die Hausaufgaben von deiner Kammerzofe machen lassen. Aber so haben wir wenigstens Zeit", sagte ich seufzend. Sie verzog den Mund. Ich erkannte dies als weiteres Zeichen ihrer Verärgerung. „Wenn du schon Missionen in meinem Auftrag übernimmst, solltest du wenigstens wissen, wie du dich verteidigen kannst." 

Sie richtete sich auf. „Ich weiß, wie ich mich verteidigen kann." 

„Feyre, es tut mir leid, dir das sagen zu müssen, aber Bücher nach Leuten zu werfen, die dir missfallen, wird nicht ausreichen. Da gehört ein bisschen mehr dazu, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.“

Sie rollte mit den Augen, was ihr ein Grinsen von mir einbrachte. „Gut. Ich werde es lernen, aber ich will nicht mit dir trainieren. Du schwitzt wahrscheinlich sehr viel", neckte sie. 

"Ich ... ich schwitze ... viel?" fragte ich, ratlos. Ihre Bemerkung übergehend entschied ich: "Gut, ich besorge dir einen anderen Trainer." Sie lächelte mich spöttisch an, als hätte sie gewonnen. Ich würde Cassian instruieren, ihr gegenüber keine Gnade zu zeigen. „Dann sind wir uns also einig. Du schreibst tagsüber diesen Brief und wenn ich dich besuche, trainierst du in der Nacht?"  
Sie schnaubte widerwillig. „Und du wirst was tun? Meine Brieftaube spielen?" 

Ich presste die Lippen zusammen, um ein weiteres Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Das würde ich mir für Cassian und Azriel aufsparen. 

"Ja, Feyre, Darling, ich werde deine Brieftaube spielen."


	12. Auflodern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of renew pt I by Lilypad_Padlily.
> 
> Diese Fiktion schließt an das Ende von „Das Reich der sieben Höfe 1. Rosen und Dornen“ an.  
>  Es handelt sich um eine genehmigte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Lilipad_Padlily.  
>  Weder ich noch die Fanfiction-Autorin verdienen mit dieser Geschichte Geld. Alle Rechte liegen bei der wundervollen Sarah J. Maas.

Kapitel 12: Auflodern

Feyre:

Am nächsten Morgen verabschiedete ich mich von Tamlin. Er führte die Armee des Frühlingshofs nach Norden zum Sommerhof, um die erschöpften Truppen vor Ort zu unterstützen. Er hatte auf sein locker sitzendes Wams und seine Hosen verzichtet und stattdessen eine gehärtete Lederrüstung, Stulpen und Beinschienen angelegt. Seine Soldaten waren ganz ähnlich gekleidet, sowohl die berittenen zu Pferde, wie auch die Fußsoldaten, die in Formation marschierten. Als Lady des Hofes erwartete man von mir, dass ich den gesamten Aufmarsch vom Frühlingshof aus verfolgte. 

Ich wusste, ich hätte mit einem Taschentuch winken oder ihnen viel Glück wünschen sollen, aber in Gedanken sah ich wieder das verwüstete Pacifico vor mir. Dieser Krieg war nicht weit entfernt, sondern gleich hinter der Grenze. Die Vorführung dieser Soldaten sollte ihre Kampfmoral stärken, aber bei mir zeigte das keine Wirkung. Ich konnte nicht garantieren, dass sie zurückkehren würden. Ich konnte ihnen nicht einmal sagen, dass ich an ihrer Seite kämpfen würde. Dass ich ihnen während des ganzen Krieges den Rücken freihalten würde. Es gab kein einziges Wort, das ich sagen konnte, um sie zu trösten, während sie einem wahrscheinlichen Tod entgegen marschierten. 

Der einzige nützliche Beitrag, den ich leisten konnte, war, all meine Energie in den Brief zu stecken, den ich Rhysand für die menschlichen Königinnen überreichen würde. Als die Prozession zu Ende war und der letzte Teil der Armee hinter den Hügeln verschwunden war, machte ich auf dem Absatz kehrt und setzte mich in die Bibliothek. Bron und Hart folgten mir pflichtbewusst und stellten sich auf beiden Seiten der Türen auf, um mir die ersehnte Privatsphäre zu geben. 

Ich hatte geschworen, trotz der überwältigenden Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Niederlage zu helfen, und ich würde mein Wort nicht brechen. Ich schlug das Buch, das Rhysand für mich dagelassen hatte, erneut auf und arbeitete mich stur durch die Lektionen. Alis hatte das Mittagessen und ein Tablett mit Tee neben meinen Tisch gestellt, aber ich weigerte mich aufzustehen, bevor ich nicht die Hälfte des Buches beendet hatte. 

Rhysand hatte mit seiner Arroganz eine neue Ebene erreicht. Ich beendete jede Übung mit einem Zähneknirschen. Diener erschienen, um die Bibliothek zu reinigen und arbeiteten um mich herum. Ich nahm keine Notiz davon, sondern achtete nur darauf, dass der Inhalt des Buches verdeckt war. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, wie gut es ankommen würde, wenn jemand den Inhalt des Buches las. Meine Augen schmerzten vom langen Starren, so dass ich mich zwang, das Buch zu schließen. Ich erhob mich steif vom Tisch und nahm einen Bissen von den Sandwiches, die Alis für mich vorbereitet hatte, doch sie schmeckten trocken und fade. Deshalb hielt ich mich an das Obst und lies auch den Tee stehen. 

Ich klopfte mit meiner Feder auf den Schreibtisch und starrte auf die Bücherwand mir gegenüber. Wahllos zog ich eines heraus und betrachtete den Einband: „Berichte aus dem Krieg". Da ich mich mutig fühlte, schlug ich das Buch auf und pustete die dicke Staubschicht beiseite. Ich rollte mich auf einem von Tamlins bequemen Stühlen zusammen und begann von Neuem. Das Lesen war anfangs eine Übung, die viel Konzentration forderte. Ich musste die Worte flüsternd aussprechen, damit niemand sie mithörte, doch dann begannen sie ineinander zu fließen. Ich erkannte immer mehr und konnte die Sätze schneller erfassen. Wörter, die ich nicht kannte, notierte ich zum späteren Nachschlagen. Ich hatte das erste Kapitel beendet und war zufrieden mit meiner Leistung. Und dieses Buch hat keine Bilder, sagte ich mir stolz, bevor ich das Buch wieder ins Regal stellte. 

Die Dämmerung senkte sich über den Flur und tauchte die Bibliothek in ein dunstiges Gelb, das den in der Luft schwebenden Staub einfing und sie wie einen Traum oder ein Gemälde erscheinen ließ. Als ich einen Moment für mich hatte, nahm ich meine Feder und versuchte eine schnelle Skizze. Ich zeichnete die hoch aufragende Wand der Bibliotheksregale mit den direkt gegenüberliegenden Fenstern ein. Ich hob die Sonnenstrahlen hervor. Ich zeichnete die Stühle und Tische als einem einladenden Ort für jemanden, der seine Zeit mit Lernen verbringen wollte, so wie ich es getan hatte. 

Doch als ich fertig war, kehrten meine Zweifel zurück. Ich legte die Zeichnung als eilig angefertigtes Lesezeichen in mein Übungsheft. Eine Welle der Scham überrollte mich und ließ mich schwer schlucken. Ich durfte meine Zeit nicht vergeuden. Lesen und Schreiben lernen. Den Brief an die Menschenköniginnen schreiben um sie zu überreden, mir ihren Teil des Buches des Atems zu geben um damit den magischen Kessel zu zerstören. Es gab so viel zu tun, und ich ertappte mich beim Zeichnen. 

Ich musste mich zu mehr Disziplin zwingen. 

„Mylady?" Alis steckte ihren Kopf herein. „Möchtet Ihr zu Abend essen?" 

„Nein danke, Alis", erwiderte ich. 

„Du hast dein Mittagessen kaum angerührt. Oder dein Frühstück." 

„Ich bin nicht besonders hungrig, das ist alles." 

„Wie wäre es dann mit einem Nachtisch?", lockte sie und hob eine dunkle Augenbraue. Ihre Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem wissenden Lächeln. „Ich habe gehört, dass die Erdbeerernte sehr ergiebig war. Ich würde dich sogar bei der Zubereitung helfen lassen." 

Ich schürzte die Lippen. „In Ordnung, Alis. Du hast gewonnen." Sie lächelte siegesgewiss und drehte sich um, um mir den Weg zu zeigen. Etwas erschien in meinem peripheren Blickfeld, und einen bangen Moment lang befürchtete ich, Rhysand sei zu früh gekommen. Zahlreiche Flüche lagen mir bereits auf der Zunge beim Gedanken an diesen Quälgeist. Als Alis jedoch nicht schrie, als sie sich umdrehte, entspannte ich mich. „Alis, ich komme gleich nach? Ich hätte gern noch einen Moment für mich." Sie runzelte die Stirn, wollte Einwände erheben, senkte dann aber den Kopf. In dem Moment, als sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss, drehte ich mich um. Niemand stand da. Kein High Lord, der darauf wartete, den Wind für mich zu teilen. Ich umrundete einen gepolsterten Stuhl, und erblickte auf dem Boden ein ordentlich verpacktes Päckchen. Oben darauf lag ein Zettel.

Der schwarze Stoff, in den es eingeschlagen war, verriet seine Herkunft. „Noch offensichtlicher konnte er es wohl nicht machen?" murmelte ich. Ich zog an der Seidenschleife und sie fiel herunter, um eine dunkel gefleckte Lederweste zu enthüllen. Es folgten eine schwarze Tunika und eine dazu passende Hose. Während ich die feine Machart der Kleidung studierte, drehte ich mich um, um festzustellen, dass ein weiteres Päckchen erschienen war. Als ich es auspackte, kam ein Paar Lederstiefel zum Vorschein.  
Schließlich öffnete ich den Zettel. 

Feyre Darling, 

Wenn du dies lesen kannst, trage dies heute Abend für deinen ersten Kurs in Selbstverteidigung. 

-Deine treue Brieftaube 

Ich schnaubte entrüstet. Ich nahm die Kleidung und stapelte sie auf meine Bücher. Dann hielt ich inne und starrte auf meine Beute. Ich konnte die Sachen nicht mit mir herumtragen, das würde zu viele Fragen aufwerfen. Ich nahm die Kleidung und die Stiefel und schob sie unter eine Couch, die mit einem Staubschutz bedeckt war. Es wäre für ihn wohl auch zu einfach gewesen, die Sachen mit minimalem Mehraufwand in mein Schlafzimmer zu bringen? 

Verärgert verließ ich die Bibliothek und stand Alis gegenüber, die bei meinem Erscheinen eine Augenbraue hob. „Geh vor", bedeutete ich ihr. Alis ließ mich auf einer Bank im unteren Bereich der Küche Platz nehmen. Bron und Hart lehnten sich an der Wand hinter mir, neben der Treppe, die zum Wohnbereich hinaufführte, nachdem sie mir etwas von dem süßen Gebäck gebracht hatten, das auf einem Gitter abkühlte. 

Ein kleines Fenster, das bis an die niedrig hängende Decke reichte, ließ ein paar Sonnenstrahlen hinein. Die Küche hatte mehrere Kamine an der Rückwand, aber nur einer war in Benutzung. Lange hölzerne Arbeitsflächen flankierten die Küchenwände links und rechts, wo die Fae zweifelsohne zu mehreren arbeiteten, um die für die Festessen benötigten Mengen an Speisen zuzubereiten. Einige andere Diener waren mit dem Einlegen von Rüben beschäftigt und saßen auf der Bank gegenüber. Alis hatte sich die Holzbank in der Nähe des Kamins ausgesucht, um der feuchten Kühle in der Kellerküche zu entgehen. Brot wurde auf großen Steinplatten über dem Feuer gebacken und verströmte süße Aromen. Da keine Gäste im Herrenhaus waren, wirkte die weitläufige Küche leer. Friedlich und einladend verströmte sie den Geruch von saurem Essig und Eingelegten, sowie den süßen Duft des aufgehenden Teiges.

Alis kam mit einen Korb voller Erdbeeren aus einem kalten Keller zurück. Ich ergriff die Finger meiner Handschuhe und zog sie von meinen Armen, damit sie nicht schmutzig wurden. Alis' Augen, und die aller anderen, wie ich vermutete, wurden sofort von der Tätowierung angezogen, die an meinen Fingerspitzen begann und an meinem Ellbogen endete. Für mich war es zu einem elegantes Symbol geworden, das Amaranthas Tod versinnbildlichte.

Alis und ich viertelten die Erdbeeren, während die anderen Fae uns unsicher beäugten. Alis suchte die Backzutaten zusammen, rührte den Teig an und ließ mich die Erdbeeren hinzugeben. Wir legten den Teig zum Backen auf den Rand des Kamins und warteten geduldig. Die Fae starrten noch immer mein Tattoo an, weshalb ich nun die Arme vor meinen Oberkörper verschränkte.  
„Ja?" fragte ich blickte zu den Fae, die auf der anderen Bank saßen. Alis verstummte. 

„Es gab Gerüchte über einen Handel zwischen Euch und ihm", sagte eine kleine Fae mit unfassbar großen Augen. „Gerüchte, dass er das Recht auf Euer erstgeborenes Kind beansprucht. Dass er ein Stück Eures Herzens besitzt und es sicher verwahrt um Euch damit zu erpressen. Dass Ihr alles, was er fragt, wahrheitsgemäß beantworten müsst." 

„Torfalla", schimpfte Alis. „Welches Recht hast du, meine Lady nach ihren Handlungen Unter dem Berg zu fragen? Während sie für unsere Freiheit gekämpft hat?" 

Torfalla hatte genug Verstand, um zerknirscht zu wirken. „Ich wollte Euch nicht unterstellen, dass es falsch war, einen solchen Handel einzugehen. Ihr habt so viel geopfert, Mylady." Ich nickte kaum merklich, mein Mageninhalt drohte mir in die Kehle zu steigen. „Ich schäme mich." 

Alis nickte knapp. „Was die Lady mit dem High Lord ausgehandelt hat, geht uns nichts an." 

Als sie das sagte, zuckte ich zusammen. Aber sie hatten recht. Der Handel war unsere private Angelegenheit. Rhysand hätte alles von mir verlangen können, als ich im Sterben lag, und ich wäre gezwungen gewesen, es ihm zu gewähren. Kein Wunder, dass Tamlin es mich mit Handschuhen bedecken ließ. Es war ein Brandzeichen, das sie alle daran erinnerte, dass ich vom High Lord der Nacht berührt worden war, und das genügte, um mich zu verdammen. Ich nahm es ihnen nicht übel, dass sie dachten, ich sei das Geschöpf des High Lords. Eine Spionin in ihrem Haus. 

Da erwachte plötzlich die Wut in mir. Meine Wangen fühlten sich heiß an und meine Augen brannten. Ich ballte meine Fäuste fest zusammen. Zuerst war ich wütend auf Rhysand, weil er mich dazu gebracht hatte, diesen Handel einzugehen, doch ich konnte ihm nicht vorwerfen, in seinem eigenen Interesse gehandelt zu haben. Aber Tamlin konnte ich einen Vorwurf machen. Er hatte mich nie gefragt, was der Handel beinhaltete. Er hätte diese Gerüchte mit einem Satz beenden können, aber stattdessen hatte er seinen Dienstboten gestattet, über meine Verstrickung mit Rhysand zu tuscheln. Er ließ mich den Handel vertuschen, als würde seine Sichtbarkeit mich irgendwie verunreinigen. Er machte mich zu einer Märtyrerin in meinem eigenen Haus für einen Handel, den ich eingegangen war, um sein Leben zu retten. 

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, um die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Die Küche war mir plötzlich zu eng. Der Essig war zu sauer und der aufgehende Teig zu süßlich. Die Härchen auf meinen Armen stellten sich auf. Einen kurzen Moment lang roch ich nur den Wind in einer wolkenlosen Nacht. Seine frische Kälte und die sanften Gerüche von Wäldern und Bergen. 

Meine Gedanken wurden plötzlich von einem lauten Knall unterbrochen. Ein weiteres Knacken. Der Kamin verwandelte sich in eine Flammengrube, die Asche und Glut in die Küche spuckte. Die Flammen leckten an den umliegenden roten Ziegeln und dem Steinboden und züngelten nach brennbaren Gegenständen. Die Fae-Diener sprangen vor Angst schreiend davon. Bron und Hart waren sofort an meinen Seiten und zogen mich an meinen Armen vom Kamin weg durch die Küche. Alis kam um die Bank herum und stellte sich neben mich, ihre Hand umklammerte die meine. 

Luciens Schritte kündigten ihn an, bevor er atemlos in der Türöffnung erschien. „Ich habe die Schreie gehört", verkündete er und blickte sofort auf das Feuer. Er ging auf den Kamin zu und hob eine Hand in Richtung der tobenden Flammen. Mit einer routinierten Bewegung zwang er das Feuer im Kamin auf eine überschaubare Höhe zurück. Die Hitze leckte nicht mehr an meiner Haut und ließ mich in Schweiß ausbrechen, aber Bron und Hart hielten mich weiter an meinen Armen fest, während Lucien die Flammen bändigte. Der Bereich um die Feuerstelle, der früher aus Steinen bestand, war jetzt geschwärzt und verkohlt. Luciens Gesichtsausdruck war nicht erkennbar, als er sich von der Feuerstelle abwandte, um uns anzusehen. Die Sonne war hinter den westlichen Hügeln untergegangen und wir standen alle im Schatten. „Wer hat den Schutzzauber an der Feuerstelle entfernt?", fragte er und musterte jeden von uns. 

Er konzentrierte sich auf eine Fae, die nach vorne trat. Sie hatte rötliche Haut und drahtiges braunes Haar, das in jedem Winkel abstand. „Ich mag zwar eine Feuer-Koboldin sein, aber ich könnte keinen Schutzzauber auf einer Feuerstelle brechen", verteidigte sie sich. 

Luciens Augen richteten sich auf mich, die ich beschützt bei Alis, Bron und Hart stand. Er schürzte seine Lippen. „Nun gut. Ich werde das untersuchen. Lady Feyre, Ihr solltet nicht hier unten in den Räumen der Dienerschaft sein." Er machte einen Schritt auf mich zu, hob meine Handschuhe von der Bank auf und deutete auf die Tür. „Alis, bitte suche einen Diener, der das hier aufräumt." Er deutete zum Kamin, wo das verbrannte Brot und der Kuchen nur noch aus Kohleklumpen bestand. „Danke, Bron und Hart, dass ihr die Lady beschützt habt." Bei seinen Worten ließen sie meine Arme los. 

Lucien reichte mir die Handschuhe, aber ich zog sie nicht an. Ich folgte ihm mit meinem Gefolge im Schlepptau die Treppe hinauf. Als wir die Tür zu meinem Schlafzimmer erreichten, blieb er draußen stehen. Er bedeutete den anderen, Abstand zu halten. Es wäre nicht angemessen mit Lucien in meinem Schlafzimmer sprechen, während Tamlin abwesend war. Die Gerüchte würden schrecklich sein. „Was ist in der Küche passiert?" 

Ich dachte, er wollte fragen, ob es mir gut ging, aber er meinte das Ereignis. „Ich ... ich weiß es nicht. Wir waren am Backen, und der Kamin hätte fast das Herrenhaus niedergebrannt", antwortete ich und versuchte, die Tränen aus meinen Augen und die Panik aus meiner Stimme zu halten. 

Luciens Ausdruck wurde weicher, während er mich studierte. "Schutzzauber ... brechen nicht einfach so ..." Er schien um Worte verlegen zu sein, während er sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare fuhr und lange rote Strähnen aus dem Gesicht strich.  
„Nun, vielleicht hat die Feuer-Koboldin die Flammen versehentlich ausgelöst", murmelte ich. 

„Manchmal, wenn Fae jung sind, haben sie Ausbrüche von Magie. Hast du ... so etwas gespürt?" 

„Woher soll ich wissen, wie es sich anfühlt?" gab ich zurück. 

Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich voller Sorge. Sein ehrlicher Blick suchte in meinem Gesicht nach Antworten. Das goldene Auge scannte jeden meiner Züge, bis er sagte: „Ich weiß, dass du wahrscheinlich keine Magie hast, aber es kann gefährlich sein, wenn man jung ist, wenn man nicht aufpasst. Du könntest andere verletzen."


	13. Erarbeiten

Kapitel 13: Erarbeiten

Feyre: 

Ich wartete im Schlafzimmer und blätterte in den Bildbänden, die ich auf meinem Nachttisch aufbewahrte. Jetzt, da ich besser lesen konnte, war ich begierig darauf, die Geschichten hinter den Bildern zu erfahren, von denen ich in den letzten Monaten so besessen gewesen war. Die meisten handelten von Gebietsstreitigkeiten, die gemalt und dann in diesen Büchern veröffentlicht worden waren, was mich ein bisschen enttäuschte. 

Ich wollte den Anschein erwecken, ich würde schlafen, also rief ich Alis zu mir, damit sie mir beim Fertigmachen fürs Bett half. Ich hatte nicht gebadet, so dass es wenigstens nicht so verdächtig wäre, wenn ich morgen ein wenig schmutzig aussähe. Alis hatte mir geholfen, mein Kleid aufzuschnüren, bevor sie mir ein weißes Nachthemd und einen sauberen Morgenmantel reichte. „Danke, dass du mich heute in die Küche gebracht hast, Alis", sagte ich, während sie sich mein Kleid zum Reinigen unter den Arm klemmte.  
Sie lächelte zum ersten Mal, seit sie hereingekommen war: „Natürlich, Mylady." 

„Es tut mir leid, dass es so ausgegangen ist, aber vielleicht können wir es ein anderes Mal wiederholen", nickte ich.  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das so eine gute Idee ist. Lord Lucien hat sehr deutlich gemacht, dass ihm der Gedanke missfiel, dass Ihr Euch in den Räumen der Dienerschaft aufgehalten habt." 

„Und was war daran so unpassend?" fragte ich. 

„Es gab kein Problem, Mylady. Lord Lucien handelt nur im Sinne von High Lord Tamlin. Uns wurde klargemacht, dass Euer Status als Lady nicht in Frage gestellt werden darf", Alis Finger fuhren über den feinen Stoff meines Kleides. Sie schaute zu Boden.  
„Und stellt den jemand in Frage? Hast Du mir nicht gesagt, dass das Volk mir diesen Titel verliehen hat?" Ich hatte diesen Status nicht gewollt, aber jetzt, wo man ihn hinterfragte, wollte ich ihn plötzlich behalten. Ich wollte glauben, dass ich ihn verdiente, und nun wurde mir offenbart, dass ich letztendlich doch unwürdig war. 

Alis durchquerte den Raum und ergriff in einer kühnen Geste meine Hände. Ich schaute auf unsere verschränkten Hände und war dankbar für ihren Trost. Ich frage mich, was sie wohl denken würde, wenn ich ihr sagte, dass sie eine meiner engsten Freundinnen war. „Das Volk hat Euch diesen Titel verliehen, Mylady. High Lord Tamlin denkt eher an die anderen Lords seiner Ländereien."  
„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass ich ein solches Streitthema bin", spottete ich und verschränkte die Arme. 

„Nur für diejenigen, die Euch nicht kennen, Mylady. Sie werden Euch irgendwann so sehen, wie wir es tun." Ihre Augen vor Ehrfurcht weit geöffneten Augen wirkten kindlich und ihr hölzerner Daumen strich über meine Knöchel. 

Ich erinnerte mich an das frühere Gespräch in der Küche. „Als die Gespielin des High Lords der Nacht?" fragte ich verbittert.  
Sie zuckte zusammen und erstarrte. Als ihr klar wurde, dass Rhysand nicht durch die bloße Erwähnung seines Namens herbeigerufen wurde, flüsterte sie: „Ihr seid kein Spielzeug, Mylady. Ihr seid Euer eigener Herr, und ich werde nicht zusehen, wie Ihr von denen erniedrigt werdet, die es wagen, Eure Entscheidungen in Zweifel zu ziehen." 

Ihre Worte waren so ehrlich, dass es schmerzte. Ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher, als ihr meinen verwirrenden Handel mit Rhysand anzuvertrauen. Ich wollte, dass sie ihn als leidenschaftlich engagierten Mann sehen könnte, so wie ich es tat. Aber ich wusste, wie die Bewohner des Frühlingshof über mich gedacht hatten, bevor sie mich kennenlernten. Und unglücklicherweise war der High Lord des Nachthofes zu beschäftigt, um hier am Frühlingshof zu gesellschaftlichen Anlässen zu erscheinen. 

Wie bezeichnete ich dann unsere nächtlichen Treffen? Ich dachte nach. Und wie von Zauberhand hatte ich die Antwort: Einen Handel. 

Alis brachte mich ins Bett, aber ich schlief nicht. Ich las ein wenig, wälzte mich aber unruhig hin und her. 

Ich hatte versucht, mich zurück in die Bibliothek zu schleichen und die Kleidung, die Rhysand mir geschickt hatte, sicher hierher zu bringen, aber Bron und Hart wachten treu und gewissenhaft vor meiner Tür. Ich hatte mich für schlau gehalten und sie um einem späten Nachtimbiss gebeten. Doch sie hatten einfach nur genickt und nach Alis gerufen. Das Tablett mit Käse, Brot und Oliven stand nun unberührt auf meinem Nachttisch. Ich würde auf Rhysand warten müssen. 

Rhysand erschien tatsächlich vor Mitternacht. Doch diesmal trug er keine Tunika, sondern ein schwarzes Wams und einen Brustharnisch aus dunklem Leder, der in mühevoller Kleinarbeit mit Stahlschuppen versehen worden war und ihn schlangenähnlich erscheinen ließen. Er trug nur Armreifen ähnlichen Stils und verzichtete auf die Stulpen, mit denen ich Tamlin zuvor gesehen hatte. Seine Hose war ebenfalls schwarz und seine Schienbeine wurden oberhalb der dunklen Lederstiefel, die an den Außenseiten der Knöchel geschnürt waren, von Beinschienen geschützt.

Die Rüstung ließ seine ohnehin schon beeindruckende Erscheinung noch viel bedrohlicher wirken. Ich hatte ihn in edler Kleidung an Amaranthas Hof gesehen und dann in legerer Hofkleidung, als er mich hier besuchte, aber nie so gekleidet, wie jetzt. Ein Krieger. Eine lebende Waffe. Tamlin hatte in seiner Rüstung ganz normal gewirkt. Bei ihm waren es nur schützende Lederteile über haltbarerer Kleidung gewesen, aber Rhysand hatte sich verwandelt. 

Er schürzte die Lippen. „Du bist nicht umgezogen. Hast du mein Geschenk bekommen?"

„Ich hätte es getan, wenn die Kleidung nicht in der Bibliothek wäre. Jemand hat meine Kleidung in die Bibliothek geschickt. Was wäre passiert, wenn das jemand gesehen hätte? Alis war anwesend, als sie auftauchte", ich verschränkte die Arme, während ich so im Nachthemd und Morgenmantel dastand. 

„Ich wusste nicht, wo du warst, ich habe die Geschenke an deinen Standort geschickt. Für jemanden, der gerade ein Geschenk bekommen hat, klingst du nicht glücklich", hob er eine Augenbraue. 

„Das wärst du auch nicht, wenn du beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bekommen hättest, weil du dachtest, der Erzfeind des Hofes kommt mit Geschenken um die Ecke!" Ich regte mich immer mehr auf „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, ich hätte überall sein können! Wärst du vor Tamlin aufgetaucht, hätte man dich angegriffen." 

Er spannte sich ein wenig an und sah mich direkt an. „Du hältst mich für einen Feind deines Hofes?" 

„Nun, Tamlin denkt…" 

„Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du das tust." 

Die Feyre, die Tamlin alles Recht machen wollte, hätte den High Lord der Nacht ohne zu zögern zum Feind erklärt. Diese Feyre hätte niemals mit ihm verhandelt oder nächtliche Ausflüge unternommen und sich insgeheim über seine Gesellschaft gefreut. Aber ich war nicht mehr dieses Mädchen. Ich hatte diese naive Unterteilung der Welt in Gut und Böse von mir abgestreift. Das musste ich auch, wenn ich mich jemals wieder im Spiegel ansehen wollte; wenn ich mich jemals wieder als gut bezeichnen wollte, musste ich akzeptieren, dass gute Personen manchmal schreckliche Dinge taten. Und ich hatte schreckliche Dinge getan. 

Das ließ mir Rhysand in einem nebulösen Grauton erscheinen. Eine weitere Person, die schreckliche Dinge getan hatte, aber letztendlich gut war. 

Erleichtert schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Nein, Rhysand, ich betrachte dich nicht als meinen Feind." 

Seine unergründlichen violetten Augen musterten mich aufmerksam. Ich glaubte nicht, dass er meine Aufrichtigkeit überprüfte. In seinem Blick lag vielmehr Dankbarkeit. „Ich betrachte dich auch nicht als meine Feindin, Feyre." 

„Macht uns das zu Verbündeten?" sprach ich die Frage aus. 

„Ja, wenn es das ist, was du möchtest", stimmte er zu. Ich nickte zustimmend und er streckte mir seine Hand entgegen. Ich ergriff sie sofort und er teilte für uns den Wind. Wir erschienen direkt in der Eingangshalle des Anwesens. Dieser Mann wurde von Mal zu Mal dreister, ich schaute mich schnell um, um nach Wachen Ausschau zu halten. Er flüsterte mir direkt ins Ohr: „Man kann uns nicht sehen, Feyre. Ich habe uns hinter den Schatten verborgen", und drängte mich sanft in Richtung der Bibliothekstüren. Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. 

„Warum hast du uns nicht einfach in die Bibliothek gebracht?" flüsterte ich zurück. 

„Ich mache es mir nicht zur Gewohnheit, Tamlins Eigentum zu erforschen", erwiderte er düster und ruckte auffordernd mit dem Kinn. „Jetzt beeil dich." 

Ich schlüpfte ins Innere der Bibliothek. Sie war durch den Vollmond in blaues Licht getaucht, doch überraschenderweise schreckte mich die Dunkelheit nicht ab. Ich huschte zu der Couch, die mit dem Staubschutz bedeckt war und zog die Kleidung darunter hervor.

Ich kam mir ziemlich töricht vor, aber schaute mich trotzdem nach Zuschauern um, bevor ich meinen Morgenmantel und mein Nachthemd auszog. Ich schlüpfte in das Wams und dann in die Hose. Ich hatte keine normale Unterkleidung, wie Socken und Unterwäsche, zog mich aber trotzdem weiter an. Ich steckte meine Füße in die Stiefel, die sich gut an meine Füße anschmiegten. Die Weste war etwas schwieriger. Ich musste sie ober- und unterhalb der Brust schnüren, aber ich bekam die Schnüre kaum zu. Ich gab es schließlich auf, als sie eng genug saß, um an Ort und Stelle zu bleiben, und lief zurück zu Rhysand. 

Als ich auftauchte, taxierte er mich mit seinem Blick, wie nur ein High Lord es konnte. Besitzergreifend. „Du hättest um Hilfe bitten können, Feyre", schmunzelte er, bevor er mich an sich zog und den Wind teilte um den halben Kontinent mit mir zu durchqueren. Ich ließ meine Hände, die zwischen uns gefangen waren, auf seiner mit Leder und Stahl bekleideten Brust ruhen. Ich versuchte, an nichts anderes zu denken als an den beruhigenden Geruch von Zitrusfrüchten. Mein Kopf ließ sich von seiner wohligen Gegenwart einlullen. 

Der rauschende Wind wich starken Böen, wieder einmal waren wir an einem Strand. "Wo sind wir diesmal, am Hof des Tages?" zog ich ihn auf. 

„Nein. Der Herbsthof". Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie sind nicht gerade unsere engsten Verbündeten, also verirr dich während deiner Ausbildung nicht zu sehr." 

„Warum besuchen wir jeden Hof? Ich war schon am Hof des Sommers, des Morgens, des Tages und jetzt des Herbstes. Das ist meine erste Tour durch Prythian, da hatte ich etwas luxuriösere Unterkünfte erwartet", wies ich auf den Strand. Es war kein herkömmlicher Strand mit Sand und feuchter Luft. Der Wind war kälter und statt Sand bestand der Boden aus dunkelgrauen Kieselsteinen. 

Rhysand zuckte mit den Schultern, die Hände tief in den Taschen. „Wenn wir unsere Treffpunkte variierten, bleiben sie geheimer, und du solltest jeden Hof sehen. Die Welt endet nicht an den Schranken des Frühlingshofes." 

Sein Seitenhieb traf mich und ich spürte, wie sich Enttäuschung in mir breit machte. Ich bemühte mich wieder um Höflichkeit und fragte: „Und wann werde ich den Nachthof besuchen?" 

Sein Kopf hob sich und er fixierte mich wieder mit diesem Blick. "Wenn du bereit bist, Feyre, werde ich dich mit zu mir nach Hause nehmen." 

„Ich dachte, wir wären schon dort, wenn man bedenkt, dass alle unsere Treffen in der Nacht stattfinden." 

„Das liegt daran, dass deine Anwesenheit tagsüber woanders erwartet wird", Rhysands Sticheleien wurden langsam ermüdend. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen und schaute ständig in den Nachthimmel. Ich folgte seinem Blick, sah aber nichts. Und wie ein Blitz, der in einen Baum einschlägt, traf mich die plötzlich die Erkenntnis. Er war nervös. „Bin ich nicht", erwiderte er und kickte einige Kieselsteine weg. Ich vergaß, dass meine Barriere unten gewesen war und errötete. Ich hoffte inständig, dass er meine früheren Gedanken nicht gehört hatte, als wir den Wind teilten. 

„Warum bist du dann so aufgeregt?" fragte ich ihn. 

„Ich bin nicht aufgeregt -" 

„Du belügst mich, und das gefällt mir nicht. Wenn du noch einmal lügst, will ich, dass du mich nach Hause bringst", verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust. 

Er warf mir einen verärgerten Blick zu. „Und was ist mit unserer Abmachung?" 

„Unsere Abmachung hat kaum Regeln, Rhysand. Du kannst mich nach Hause bringen oder ich gehe zu Fuß nach Hause. Der Frühlingshof liegt im Süden, richtig?" Ich machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und marschierte los. Ich hörte einen Fluch, und Rhysand kam hinter mir her und versperrte mir den Weg. 

„Feyre, als ich sagte, dass der Herbsthof kein Verbündeter ist, meinte ich das ernst. Sie sind keine Freunde ... von niemandem, um genau zu sein", er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein dunkles Haar. 

„Dann werde ich wohl spontane Selbstverteidigungsfähigkeiten entwickeln müssen..." 

Rhysand packte mich am Arm und drehte mich so, dass ich ihm ins Gesicht sehen musste. „Na schön, ich sag's dir." Ich starrte ihn entgeistert an. Er fluchte wieder. „Hast du irgendwelche ... Magie gespürt?" 

„Was ... warum?", das Entsetzen war noch frisch. Hatte er den Ausbruch von vorhin gespürt? 

„Hast du, Feyre?", suchte er die Wahrheit in meinen Augen. 

„Nein ... ich glaube nicht ..." Ich brach ab und er wartete ab und beobachtete mich. „Na ja, der Zauber über der Feuerstelle heute ist ein bisschen...also, er hat sich komplett aufgelöst. Aber damit hatte ich nichts zu tun, ich war ein paar Schritte von der Feuerstelle entfernt, als es passierte. Ich kann kaum meinen Fae-Körper beherrschen, ich hätte das nicht tun können." 

„Doch, das hast du", mit diesen drei Worten ließ er meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen wahr werden. 

„Habe ich nicht. Ich schwöre-" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich wollte zurückweichen, aber seine Hand auf meinem Arm hielt mich fest. 

„Feyre", beendete er jeden weiteren Erklärungsversuch mit meinem Namen. „Die Art und Weise, wie du ... zurückgebracht wurdest, könnte dir sehr wohl viele Arten von Magie gegeben haben. Das heute war nur ein flüchtiges Aufleuchten davon." 

„Ich verstehe nicht, Rhysand." 

„Du hast einen Funken Magie von jedem High Lord erhalten. Unsere unterschiedlichen Kräfte werden sich wahrscheinlich alle in dir manifestieren", sagte er leise und starrte in den Raum zwischen uns. Als er meinen erschrockenen Blick sah, seufzte Rhysand. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass das mit dir passieren würde, Feyre."

„Rhysand, was geschieht mit mir?", meine Brauen zogen sich zusammen und die Angst griff von mir Besitz, wie ein kalter Windstoß, der in mein Gewand eindrang. Meine Nerven begannen zu schmerzen und das Atmen fiel mir schwer. 

„Deine Magie erwacht, Feyre. In den nächsten Tagen oder Wochen wirst du dich schnell entwickeln und dann über Magie in jeder deiner Fingerspitzen verfügen." 

„Wie kann ich das verhindern?" 

Er lachte ohne jegliche Wärme. „Das kannst du nicht. Aber du kannst es ein wenig kontrollieren. Verhindere, dass es sich deiner Kontrolle entzieht. Deine Emotionen werden deine Magie stark beeinflussen. Besonders Angst und Wut. Gedanken mit starker Intention können sich ebenfalls manifestieren. Du wirst lernen müssen, deine Impulse zu kontrollieren." Die Art, wie er mich ansah, erschreckte mich mehr als alles, was er je hätte sagen können. Als wäre ich dem Tode geweiht, ohne es zu wissen. 

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das machen soll." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verstehe das nicht. Wie konnte das passieren? Ich bin doch nur ich. Ich bin nur eine normale Fae."

Rhysand lächelte mich traurig an. „Warum bestehst du darauf, dass du so normal bist, wenn es so offensichtlich ist, dass du es nicht bist?" 

„Weil das alles ist, was ich je war", flüsterte ich. Meine Knie gaben nach, und ich sank auf den Kiesstrand. Rhysand hockte sich neben mich. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das schaffen soll. Wie soll ich das schaffen ... die Königinnen der Menschen? Das Buch? Der magische Kessel und jetzt meine... Magie? Wie kann eine Person mit all dem fertig werden?" Mein Herzschlag war unregelmäßig. Der Druck, der sich in meinem Kopf aufbaute, ließ jeden zusammenhängenden Gedanken verstummen. Ich konnte kaum schnell genug Luft einatmen. „Ich kann kaum lesen", flüsterte ich, meine Stimme war nur noch eine Hülle. 

Seine Hand erfasste meine Wange und drehte meinen Kopf zu ihm. Seine warme Hand drückte gegen meine ausgekühlte Wange und zentrierte mich. „Ich werde dir helfen. Du wirst nicht allein sein." Die Erleichterung überflutete mich wie eine Welle aus Zitrusfrüchten und Jasmin und Meersalz. „Du lernst so schnell, wie du kannst. Heute Abend werde ich dir Selbstverteidigung beibringen. Und morgen ist ein weiterer Tag, an dem du dazulernst." Ich nickte und vertraute seinen Worten blind. Er schaute zum Himmel und lächelte. 

„Apropos, dein erster Ausbilder ist gerade eingetroffen." 

Ich blinzelte in die Nacht, und eine dunkle, sich bewegende Masse raste mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit auf den Strand zu. „Was ist das?" flüsterte ich. 

Rhysand half mir aufzustehen, „Die angemessene Antwort wäre: mein General. Aber ich würde die Formalitäten überspringen und ihn einfach als gigantische Nervensäge bezeichnen.“ Diese gigantische Nervensäge wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde größer. Ich beobachtete mit Ehrfurcht und Entsetzen, wie seine Geschwindigkeit nicht im Geringsten abnahm. Rhysand hob eine Augenbraue und sah unbeeindruckt aus. Der General schlug mit einer solchen Wucht auf dem Strand auf, dass der Boden unter meinen Füßen erbebte. Wenn er sich zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete, musste er mehrere Meter hoch sein. Als er sich aufrichtete, erkannte ich, dass es zwei große Flügel waren, schwarz wie die Nacht, die ihn so gigantisch erscheinen ließen. Seine Flügel befanden sich mindestens einen Schritt über seinen Schultern, und wenn er sie ausbreitete, würden vier Schritte dazwischen passen. Als er sie mit einem festen Ruck zusammenzog, stand er da und musterte mich mit wilder Unbekümmertheit. Er war ähnlich gekleidet wie Rhysand, nur dass rot schimmernde Edelsteine seine Handgelenke, Schultern, Knie und die Mitte seiner Brust schmückten.

Er lachte über einen Witz, den ich nicht verstand, und sagte: „Nun, du bist nicht gerade das, was ich erwartet hatte." Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Als Rhysand mir erzählte, dass du gegen den Middengard-Wyrm gekämpft und gewonnen hast, dachte ich, du wärst ... nun ja ...", er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein vom Wind zerzaustes Haar, das aus dem Dutt gefallen war, zu dem er es zusammengebunden hatte. „Also, deine Rüstung sitzt nicht einmal richtig", verzog er bei den letzten Worten das Gesicht. 

Ich errötete und sah auf die losen Bänder meines ledernen Brustharnischs hinunter. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und sagte mit all der Überheblichkeit, die ich aufbringen konnte: „Das kann ich nicht behaupten. Du bist genau das, was ich von Rhysands General erwartet hatte und eine gigantische Nervensäge." 

Seine Brauen hoben sich in kaum verhohlener Überraschung und er brüllte vor Lachen. „Nein, ich nehme das zurück. Du bist genau das, was ich erwartet habe", lächelte er, und ich konnte nicht behaupten, dass mir dabei nicht warm ums Herz wurde. „Mein Name ist Cassian", er streckte eine Hand aus und ich nahm sie. Zu meiner Überraschung schüttelte er sie energisch. 

„Feyre."

"Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Feyre Fluchbrecher, schön dich kennenzulernen", nickte er. Dann klatschte er in die Hände. „Also gut. Es ist Mitternacht. Wir machen uns besser an die Arbeit, wenn wir in der kommenden Schlacht mehr von dir sehen wollen. Das Wichtigste zuerst, lass uns das in Ordnung bringen", seine Hände griffen die Bänder meines Lederharnischs. Mit einem schnellen Ruck wurde mir mein ganzer Atem aus dem Körper gepresst. Ich keuchte und schnappte nach Luft. Er lachte und schaute hinter mir zu Rhysand: „Keine Sorge, Mama. Ich bringe sie in einem Stück zurück." 

„Zurück? Wohin gehen wir denn?" 

„Nun, du läufst. Ich folge dir. Und wir fangen sofort an", wandte sich Cassian zu mir. 

„Warum sollte ich weglaufen?" 

„Nun, der wichtigste Teil der Selbstverteidigung ist die Selbsterhaltung, und ich denke, Flucht ist der Schlüssel dazu", lächelte er, ein raubtierhaftes Glitzern in seinen Augen. „Also renn bitte, Feyre." Die Drohung glitzerte in den Tiefen seiner Augen. Ich sog einen Atemzug ein, kämpfte mit meiner Rüstung und rannte an ihm vorbei den Strand hinunter. Das Krachen der Wellen war ohrenbetäubend. Ich hörte ein Knurren und ein lautes Lachen, dann das Flattern von Flügeln und schließlich Totenstille. Nur mein eigener lauter, ungleichmäßiger Atem und mein pumpendes Herz erfüllten meine Ohren. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Als die Sonne kurz vor dem Aufgehen war, lag ich keuchend auf dem felsigen Strand. Der Muskelkater hatte sich noch nicht eingestellt und ich hatte bereits Schmerzen. Mein Rücken und meine Brust fühlten sich an, als würden sie vom vielen Laufen, das ich absolviert hatte, kollabieren. Meine Schultern schrieen vor Schmerz von den Tausenden von Schlägen und Stößen, die Cassian mit mir trainiert hatte. Unterhalb meiner Taille war ich taub. 

Ich erschauderte beim Gedanken, wieder aufstehen zu müssen, wenn Rhysand kam, um mich nach Hause zu bringen.  
Cassian saß neben mir auf einem Felsen und starrte aufs Meer hinaus. „Ich empfehle Eis. Viel Eis", sagte er freundlich. Meine Hose klebte an mir von den vielen Malen, die ich wie eine Stoffpuppe ins Wasser geworfen worden war. Schmutz und Seetang verunreinigten meinen Körper. „Eins muss ich dir lassen, du hast dich gut geschlagen." 

„Habe ich das?" fragte ich leise und starrte auf die im Osten aufgehende Sonne. Er nickte feierlich in meinem peripheren Blickfeld.

„Danke", lehnte ich mich zurück an den Strand. „Du hast dich selbst übertroffen." 

Er bellte ein weiteres Lachen. „Ja, ich wette, das habe ich." Er strich sich mit einer Hand durch sein schweißnasses Haar und setzte sich neben mich. „Du solltest an den Nachthof kommen." 

„Und warum?" 

„Es würde dir gefallen", zuckte er mit den Schultern. 

„Ich werde es mir überlegen", lächelte ich und sah zu ihm auf. Aus diesem Winkel konnte ich sehen, dass seine Augen hellbraun waren. Warm. Doch diese Wärme änderte nichts an der Gerissenheit, die sich in ihren Tiefen verbarg. Er war ja schließlich ein General. 

„Sicher wirst du das", lachte er. „Aber bis morgen, genieß mal deine Ruhe am Frühlingshof." Ich nahm das als Erlaubnis, meine Augen zu schließen. Im Handumdrehen war ich eingeschlafen.


	14. Zögern

Kapitel 14: Zögern

Rhysand:

Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang, flog ich zu dem Strand, an dem Feyre und ich zuvor gelandet waren. Ich kam auf dem Waldboden auf und ging ihnen dann entgegen. Cassian saß neben Feyre und sah zu, wie die Sonne den Horizont färbte. 

„Du wirst die Stadt mögen. Dort gibt es gute Kneipen. Und die Leute und das Essen sind sogar noch besser. Wir würden dafür sorgen, dass du Spaß hast. Azriel und ich kennen ein Lokal, wo man ein ganzes Huhn bekommen kann. Nach dem Training können wir dorthin fliegen und eins essen", sprach Cassian leise, um Feyre nicht zu stören, die zusammengerollt eingeschlafen war. Sie sah aus, als wäre sie durch die schlammigsten Gruben der Hölle gekrochen, aber sie ruhte so friedlich, dass sie genausogut auf einem Blumenfeld hätte liegen können. 

„Ich weiß, dass du da bist, Rhys", sprach Cassian etwas lauter. 

Ich trat aus dem Schutz der Bäume hervor und stellte mich neben Feyre. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Feyre an einem ganzen Huhn interessiert wäre." 

Cassian lächelte. „Ich schätze, das werden wir sehen." 

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Ein anderes Mal, wenn sie so weit ist." Ich beugte mich hinab und nahm ihre schlafende Gestalt in meine Arme. Ihr Kopf räkelte sich an meiner Brust. Als ich ihr gerötetes Gesicht studierte, erkannte ich die zarten Ringe unter ihren Augen als Zeichen der Übermüdung. 

„Wie war sie?" Ich zögerte, zu fragen. 

„Höllisch schnell", antwortete Cassian sofort. „Ich kann guten Gewissens sagen: wenn Hybern ein Rennen veranstalten sollte, würde sie gewinnen." 

„Aber?" 

„Sie scheut sich anzugreifen. Es brauchte einiges an Überzeugungsarbeit, bevor sie es überhaupt halbwegs anständig versucht hat. Und dann hätte sie nicht mal eine Delle in ein Blech hauen können." Ich runzelte die Stirn. 

„Es liegt nicht an ihrer Kraft. Sie hat die Kraft. Sie hat mich versehentlich getreten und es geschafft, dass ich ein bisschen außer Atem kam. Sie weigert sich nur, sie gegen mich einzusetzen." 

Ich blickte zu ihr und ihren Händen hinunter, die vom Training rauh und aufgeschürft waren. „Das habe ich erwartet." 

„Sie braucht ein bisschen mehr als Training, wenn sie das schaffen soll." Ich wusste, dass er sich auf den Frühlingshof bezog. Sie förderten sie nicht, sondern erstickten sie eher. 

„Wenn sie so weit ist", nickte ich und beendete damit jede weitere Diskussion. 

Cassian schürzte die Lippen, nickte dann aber. Er warf einen Blick auf Feyre und mich, dann schwang er sich in die Lüfte und ich teilte den Wind, um die Dame des Frühlingshofes vor Sonnenaufgang zurückzubringen.


	15. Plündern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese Fiktion schließt an das Ende von „Das Reich der sieben Höfe 1. Rosen und Dornen“ an.  
> Es handelt sich um eine genehmigte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Lilipad_Padlily.  
> Weder ich noch die Fanfiction-Autorin verdienen mit dieser Geschichte Geld. Alle Rechte liegen bei der wundervollen Sarah J. Maas.

Kapitel 15: Plündern

Rhysand:

Der Geruch von Fäulnis war unter der Hitze der Sonne allgegenwärtig. Die Wiese hatte sich in eine Schlammgrube aus inneren Organen, Fäkalien, Blut und Erbrochenem verwandelt. Und natürlich Urin. Eine Person verlor die Kontrolle über ihre Muskeln, wenn sie starb. Die Muskeln entspannten sich und ein Leichnam schied plötzlich seinen Stuhlgang aus. Vermischte man dies mit dem fauligen Geruch, den die Leichen verströmen, hatte man die genaue Beschreibung eines Schlachtfeldes. 

Eine Schlacht zu überleben war schon schwierig genug. Aber danach, wenn sie vorbei war und das Gemetzel aufgeräumt werden musste, setzte das Grauen ein. Die Sieger jubelten nicht mehr. Man empfand keinen Triumph. Es blieb nichts außer dem Quietschen des Schlamms unter den Füßen. Wir stapften durch ein Feld, auf dem wir fast gestorben wären. 

Das Durchwühlen des Gemetzels nach der Schlacht glich einem Glücksspiel. Bei jedem, den ich umdrehte, versuchte ich, meine Augen abzuwenden. Ich konzentrierte mich nur auf ihren Hof und ihre Kennzeichen, bevor ich sie zu den restlichen Toten schob, die verbrannt werden sollten. Aber ich konnte meine Augen nie von ihren Gesichtern abwenden. Es war ein kranker Teil von mir, der zu wissen verlangte, dass der Tote nicht zu meinen Leuten gehört hatte. Denn wenn es nicht meine eigenen Männer waren, fühlte ich diesen Funken von Erleichterung. Was sich noch schlimmer anfühlte, da ich das Leben eines Mannes über das eines anderen stellte, aber ich kam nicht dagegen an. 

Mit jeder Faser meines Seins wollte ich meinen Hof aus dieser Sache heraushalten. Ich wollte, dass mein Volk frei und lebendig war. Die Angst alleine nach Hause zurückkehren zu müssen, hielt mich in Bewegung. Der Gedanke, inmitten dieses Feldes nach Feyre suchen zu müssen, hielt mich nachts wach. In meinen Alpträumen suchte ich unermüdlich und drehte gesichtslose Leichen um, bis ich eine erblickte, die unbestreitbar meine Seelengefährtin gewesen war. Ich würde ihre Haarfarbe überall erkennen. Ihre Form. Ihr vor Angst erstarrtes Gesicht, weil ich sie nicht rechtzeitig erreicht hatte. 

Aber heute war nicht dieser Tag. Cassian blickte über das Feld der Leichen und nickte. Azriel flog darüber, um nach verbliebenen Hybern-Soldaten Ausschau zu halten. Wir hatten heute Glück gehabt. Hybern hatte Flotten von Schiffen den Andros hinaufgeschickt, die plünderten und sich dann wieder zurückzogen. Ein Katz- und Mausspiel, bei dem sie das Land zerstörten und flohen, bevor unsere Armeen überhaupt Wind davon bekamen. Das bedeutete für uns mehr Flüchtlinge und noch mehr Leichen. Doch heute hatten wir eine Truppe entdeckt. Ein paar Schiffe hatten angedockt und Hyberns Männer lagerten in der Nähe. Am frühen Morgen hatten wir uns in ihr Lager geschlichen, als nur noch das sanfte Plätschern des Wassers und das sterbende Knistern ihres Feuers zu hören gewesen waren. Auf einem Schlag hatten wir jedes schlafende Bündel ermordet, nur drei Soldaten waren dabei verletzt worden. 

Die Frage, ob ich einen schlafenden Mann töten würde, um meine eigenen Leute zu retten, hätte ich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken bejaht. Ich konnte während dieser Kämpfe weder Mitleid noch Gnade empfinden. Ich konnte Hyberns Armee kaum als Fae sehen. Nicht bei der Anzahl an Leichen, die ich gesehen hatte. 

Und dieses Lager war nicht anders. Wir wollten ihre Schiffe entern und ihre Rüstungen und Nahrungsmittel an uns nehmen, bevor wir das Schiff in Brand setzten. Wir konnten sie sowieso nicht benutzen, um in ihre Reihen einzudringen. Jedes Schiff war mit Magie an seinen Kapitän gebunden. Wenn der Kapitän starb, sank das Schiff, unabhängig davon, ob sich noch hybernische Soldaten auf dem Schiff befanden oder nicht. 

Unter Deck waren mehrere Bürger des Sommerhofs. Angekettet und in Käfige gepfercht. Der Geruch von Urin erschlug einen fast, meine Augen tränten. Sie alle blickten entsetzt auf, als wir die Leiter in diese Hölle hinunterstiegen. Für diesen Part hatten wir Soldaten vom Sommerhof dabei, denn niemand, der so etwas durchgemacht hatte, wollte fremde Banner sehen, schon gar nicht die Banner des Nachthofs. 

Varian, der Prinz von Adriata, war für sein eigenes Volk leicht erkennbar. Da Adriata in Trümmern lag, hätten mache ihn als Anführer ohne Gefolgschaft bezeichnet. Sie würden ihren Irrtum erkennen, sollten sie Varian jemals mit seinen Untertanen sehen. Als diese den Prinzen erblickten, reckten sie ihm durch die Gitterstäbe hindurch ihre Hände entgegen. 

Varian trat in seiner meerblauen Weste vor, die zu seiner grünen Churidar-Hose passte. Er war bei weitem das hellste Wesen auf diesem Schiff. „Wir sind gekommen, um euch zu befreien. Sobald wir den Käfig geöffnet haben, müsst ihr gereinigt und geheilt werden. Die Armee von High Lord Rhysand wird euch dafür in unsere Lager bringen.“ Einige Augen zuckten zu mir, schauten dann aber schnell weg. „Tretet von der Tür zurück", befahl er. 

Mit einer Klinge aus Wasser schnitt er ohne einen weiteren Gedanken durch ihren Käfig. Die Tür fiel auf und knallte auf den hölzernen Boden des Schiffes, was in der Zelle widerhallte. Als sie sich einen Weg nach draußen bahnten, konnte ich das Ausmaß ihrer Verletzungen sehen. Ohren, Finger und Zehen waren ihnen abgeschnitten worden. Einigen fehlten ganze Gliedmaßen. Mehrere Wunden schienen sich infiziert zu haben. Die Augen waren geschwollen, rot und gelb vor Dehydrierung. Unter der dicken Dreckschicht, die sie bedeckte, waren ihre großen Augen das einzige, das herausschaute. 

„Wer muss getragen werden und wer kann gehen?" fragte Varian. Sie ordneten sich so, dass zwei Männer, denen jeweils ein Fuß fehlte, zu sehen waren. Varian winkte seine Soldaten heran, und sie hoben die Männer auf und trugen sie über Deck. Der Rest führte den Zug über das Schiff, die Laufplanke hinunter und an Land. 

Beim ersten Anblick des Gemetzels, das wir neben dem Fluss hinterlassen hatten, trat eine Frau vor und spuckte. Die anderen folgten ihrem Beispiel, spuckten und verfluchten die Toten. Danach wurden sie still. Sie taten, was wir ihnen sagten, ohne sich zu beschweren. Selbst mit die mit frischen und blutenden Wunden, saßen einfach nur da und warteten auf Befehle. Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen. 

Um Magie zu sparen, hatten High Lord Tarquin und ich vereinbart, dass die Illyrianer die Leute zurück in die Lager tragen würden. Den Wind zu teilen hätte zuviel Magie verbraucht, die wir an anderer Stelle an der Front einsetzen konnten. Wenn sie ins Lager zurückkehrten, würde der Frühlingshof dafür sorgen, dass sie gebadet und geheilt wurden, bevor sie eine passende Aufgabe zugeteilt bekamen. Die Flüchtlinge, die wir gerettet hatten, waren keine Krieger. Hybern verschonte keine Soldaten. Er wollte nur die Wehrlosen. 

Cassian suchte handverlesene illyrianische Krieger aus, die am besten geeignet schienen, um die gefangenen Sommerhofleute zu tragen. Wir brauchten dafür Soldaten, die verstanden, dass der Ort, an dem sie wirklich gebraucht wurden, nicht immer das Schlachtfeld war. Allerdings behielt sich Lord Devlon das Recht vor, seine Soldaten zurück zu seiner Kriegsgruppe zu beordern, wann immer er es wünschte. 

Ich beobachtete, wie ein Illyrianer einen der Männer ohne Fuß aufhob und versuchte, einen Weg zu finden, ihn zu tragen, ohne die Wunde zu verschlimmern. Als der Mann sich so weit wie möglich entspannt hatte, schoss der Soldat in den Himmel und machte sich auf den Weg in das westliche Lager. 

„Das wären dann acht weitere Flüchtlinge", sagte Mor von hinten. Sie war mit Dreck bedeckt und ihr blondes Haar war blutbespritzt, nachdem sie einen Tag lang Leichen durchwühlt hatte. „Vierundsiebzig tote hybernische Soldaten. Wir haben auch eine Kiste mit Blutschatten gefunden. Reichlich Nahrung. Kein Kessel und auch kein Buch des Atems." 

Ich drehte mich neugierig zu ihr um. „Ich hätte nicht erwartet, den magischen Kessel auf einem einfachen Schiff zu finden, aber... wie kommuniziert Hybern mit seiner Armee? Teilen sie den Wind? Sie verhalten sich wie eine organisierte Einheit. Sie wissen alle, wo sie zuschlagen müssen. Wo sie sich zurückziehen müssen und wann. Wir hatten Glück, dass sich diese Soldaten auf unserem Weg befanden, als wir die Richtung unserer Patrouillen änderten", hielt ich inne, um mir die Hände im Andros zu waschen. „Alles, was Amren über den Kessel berichtet, ist genauso vage wie das, was wir schon wussten." 

Mor blickte auf den Fluss hinaus. „Wir werden es nie erfahren, bis wir den Kessel in die Hände bekommen." 

„Davon sind wir noch weit entfernt", seufzte ich. Ich erhob mich und wir gingen in Richtung des Lagers und betraten den dichten Dschungel. Wenn irgendjemand es seltsam fand, dass wir nicht sofort weitergingen, so erwähnte er es nicht. „Wir kommen nicht an das Buch des Atems heran, solange wir nicht weiterkommen, und Hybern drängt uns seit zwei Tagen in Folge zurück. Das ist der erste wirkliche Sieg, den wir errungen haben, und auch nur, weil die Fae geschlafen haben", sickerte Verärgerung in meine Worte. 

„Wir werden das nicht an einem Tag gewinnen, Rhysand. Ich bin erst seit zwei Wochen hier. Die Armee seit einer Woche." 

„Es geht um mehr als das. Es geht darum, dass ich den Kessel nicht ein einziges Mal gesehen habe." 

Mor runzelte die Stirn. „Du willst, dass er ihn benutzt?" 

„Nein. Aber warum hat er es nicht getan? Warum schickt er uns Schiffe mit Männern, um uns zurückdrängen, anstatt den Kessel zu nutzen um seine Gegner zu vernichten?" fragte ich und legte eine Hand an mein Kinn. „Man nutzt Vorteile aus, wenn man sie hat. Der magische Kessel ist vollständig zusammengefügt. Warum setzt er ihn noch nicht ein?" 

„Vielleicht weiß er noch nicht, wie er ihn kontrollieren kann, wie er ihn benutzen kann. Es ist ja nicht gerade so, dass eine Anleitung dazu existiert", zuckte sie mit den Schultern. Sie legte ihre Hand auf meine Brust und stoppte mich in der Bewegung. Die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, ging sie zu Angriff über. „Was beunruhigt dich?" 

„Stört es dich nicht, was du siehst?" Ich deutete mit dem Finger in die Richtung von Hyberns Schiffen. 

Mor kannte mich zu gut. Sie hörte den defensiven Ton, den ich anschlug. „Natürlich stört es mich. Was beunruhigt dich noch?" 

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich in den nächsten drei Wochen tun soll", hauchte ich. 

„Drei Wochen?" 

„Ich habe mit Feyre nur eine Woche von jedem Monat ausgehandelt." 

Verständnis leuchtete in ihren Augen auf, und sie lächelte sanft und legte mir ungeachtet des Schmutzes eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du traust ihr zu, auf sich selbst aufzupassen. Hat sie nicht auch Unter dem Berg überlebt?" 

„Ich war damals bei ihr. Jetzt ist sie allein." 

„Wenn sie Unter dem Berg Verbündete finden konnte, dann findet sie bestimmt auch welche am Frühlingshof. So hinterhältig sind die da auch wieder nicht." Und damit liefen wir weiter zurück zum Lager.


	16. Erzählen

Kapitel 16: Erzählen

Feyre:

Nach Tagen brutalen Trainings musste ich mich schnell an meinen neuen wunden Körper gewöhnen. Ich schlief bis spät in den Morgen hinein, zum Glück war ich in der Lage, dies unhinterfragt tun zu können. Als Alis hereinkam, bat ich sie, mir ein Bad einzulassen, dann würde ich zum Bad laufen, um den Schmutz von meiner Haut zu schrubben. Ich nahm einen grob gesponnenen Lappen, bestrich ihn mit Seife und rieb dann meine Haut, bis sie rot war. Dann stand ich nackt in meinem Badezimmer und begann, meine Kleidung zu reinigen, die ich für das Training benutzte. Ich goss einiges an Duftöl darauf, um den Geruch erträglicher zu machen, aber sie blieben trotzdem muffig. Wenn es Cassian und Rhysand etwas ausmachte, sagten sie es nicht, also schloss ich daraus, dass es so schlimm nicht sein konnte. 

Als Beweis blieben nur noch die blauen Flecken übrig, die nicht schlimm waren, aber trotzdem tief violett und empfindlich bei Berührungen. Zum Glück waren sie an Stellen, die ich leicht verstecken konnte. Am Ende des Tages würden sie verschwunden und vollständig verheilt sein, aber morgens brachte mich das in Verlegenheit, wenn ich mich ankleidete. Ich musste immer Alis rufen, um mir das Kleid zu schnüren, nachdem ich es selbst vergeblich versucht hatte. Ich bat sie, mich nicht so eng zu schnüren, denn alles tat weh, und ich brauchte kein Kleid, das es noch schlimmer machte.   
Mein langes Haar zog den Schmutz förmlich an. Doch als ich Alis bat, es zu kürzen, weigerte sie sich schlicht, mehr als die Spitzen abzuschneiden. Sie behauptete, mein Haar sei zu schön, um es zu kürzen. Stattdessen gingen wir einen Kompromiss ein, indem wir mein Haar tags- und nachtüber zu einem Zopf flochten, damit es mir wenigstens nicht ins Gesicht hing. 

Zum ersten Mal seit meiner Rückkehr nach Hause war ich dankbar, dass ich keine körperlich anstrengenden Arbeiten verrichten musste. In diesem Fall wären mir wohl nach der ersten Trainings-Nacht die Füße abgefallen. Stattdessen stand ich auf und setzte mich in die Bibliothek, um zu lesen und zu schreiben. Ich bat um Papier und begann mit dem Entwurf. Jeden Abend legte den neu erstellten Papierstapel in Rhysands Buch und versteckte es in meinem Nachttisch. 

Immer früher schob ich Alis gegenüber Erschöpfung vor, um ins Bett zu schlüpfen. Wenn sie mich für die Nacht verließ, hüpfte ich heraus und zog mir schnell meine zunehmend verschmutzte Trainingskleidung an. Dabei kümmerte ich mich nicht darum, ob die Kleidung sauber oder gar trocken war, da sie ja erst am Morgen gewaschen worden war. Ich schlüpfte in die feuchte Kleidung und schnürte meine lederne Rüstung, bis Cassian mir nicht mehr dabei helfen musste.

Und so entstand meine neue Routine. Tagsüber überarbeitete ich meine Briefe und nachts übte ich Schläge und rannte ganze Küstenlinien entlang. Ich war danach wund und erschöpft, aber wenn ich mich zum Frühstück begab, fühlte ich, wie sich eine warme Zufriedenheit in meinen Bauch ausbreitete. 

Lucien saß mir gegenüber und nippte lässig an seinem Tee. Nachdem wir gemerkt hatten, dass die Mahlzeiten ohne Tamlin in der großen Halle übertrieben wirkten, waren wir nach draußen auf die Terrasse umgezogen. Ich wickelte mir einen Schal um die Schultern, um „die Kälte abzuwehren", aber in Wirklichkeit, damit niemand den blauen Fleck an meinem Nacken bemerkte. Mein Kleid hätte ihn verdecken sollen, aber ich machte mir Sorgen. Cassians Ellbogen hatte versehentlich meinen Rücken erwischt, als er mich nach einem besonders hinterhältigen Angriff zur Seite geworfen hatte. Der Gedanke an das Training mit Cassian heute abend zauberte ein kleines Lächeln auf meine Lippen. Es war zermürbend und schwierig, aber Cassian war ermutigend und in seiner Nähe vergaß ich meine Sorgen.

„Ich habe heute einen Brief erhalten", begann er. 

„Ach?", ich lächelte. „Und es ist ein wichtiger Brief, nehme ich an?" 

„Ja, denn es ist ein ausgesprochen menschlicher Brief", zog er mich auf. 

Ich riss die Augen auf und ich rannte um den Tisch herum, um ihm den Brief aus der ausgestreckten Hand zu reißen. Ich überflog die Handschrift, von der ich nicht einmal wusste, ob sie von Nesta stammte. Ich vertraute einfach darauf, dass Lucien mir niemals die Post eines Fremden geben würde. Ich riss den Brief auf, nahm Platz und faltete ihn auseinander. Ich blinzelte über die Buchstaben und setzte sie langsam für mich zusammen, dann die Wörter und schließlich die Sätze. „Was steht drin?" 

„Einen Moment, ich brauche eine Weile", antwortete ich. 

Luciens Augen blitzten auf. „Du kannst nicht lesen?" 

Ich senkte den Brief und sah Lucien an. „Nein. Es wurde mir nie beigebracht", brachte ich hervor. 

„Das hast du den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek gemacht." 

Ich nickte. 

„Aber ... die zweite Prüfung ...", begann er und Grauen machte sich breit. „Es war ein Rätsel. Du hast es gelöst." 

„Habe ich nicht, um ehrlich zu sein." 

„Du hast geraten?", rief er aus. „Ich dachte, du kennst die Antwort." 

Ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Ich habe nicht geraten. Rhysand hat mir die Antwort eingegeben", sobald die Worte heraus waren, konnte ich sie nicht mehr zurücknehmen. Und ich erschrak wegen meiner mangelnden Förmlichkeit gegenüber Rhysand. Das wurde an diesem Hof nicht akzeptiert, wo die Leute glaubten, sein Name könne ihn heraufbeschwören, wie ein Fluch. 

„Der High Lord des Nachthofes?" fragte Lucien ungläubig. Ich nickte zur Bestätigung. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und überdachte die Vorstellung. „Der High Lord des Nachthofes hat mir das Leben gerettet." 

„Er hat mir auch das meine gerettet", flüsterte ich. Lucien blickte zu mir. „Als Amarantha mir das Genick brach. Er forderte alle High Lords dazu auf, mir einen Tropfen ihrer Magie zu geben, um mich wiederzubeleben." 

Lucien sah mich an, der Schock stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Das hat er getan. Er hat uns beide gerettet." Wir saßen einen Moment lang in unsere Gedanken versunken da. Schließlich fragte mich Lucien, was in dem Brief stand. 

„Nesta schreibt, dass die Lebensmittel in einer Woche ankommen sollten. Sie fragt, wann sie mit der Ankunft der Soldaten rechnen könne. Sie hat auch gefragt, wie wir die Lebensmittel transportieren."   
Lucien richtete sich auf. „Ich werde sie einteilen und bis morgen zu ihr nach Hause führen ... Ich weiß nicht, wie wir die Lebensmittel transportieren sollen. Wir brauchen Leute, die das Essen tragen, es katalogisieren und dann an die Armee liefern. Wir können keine Soldaten dazu entbehren. Wir würden das Anwesen ungeschützt lassen."

„Dann bitten wir um Hilfe", antwortete ich leichthin. 

„Wen?" 

„Die Flüchtlinge. Viele von ihnen haben kein Zuhause und im Winter werden sie verhungern. Wir können sie hier unterbringen und ihnen etwas von den Lebensmitteln geben, die wir transportieren."   
Luciens Augen weiteten sich. „Sie hier unterbringen? Im Herrenhaus?" 

„Welche andere Wahl haben wir denn?" 

Nachdenklich nickte er langsam mit dem Kopf, und ich wusste, dass er zu keinem Ergebnis kam. „Es macht am meisten Sinn, da stimme ich zu. Ich hätte nur nie daran gedacht." 

„Ich werde sie heute fragen, mal sehen, wer dazu bereit wäre." 

„Nimmst du Bron und Hart mit?", fragte Lucien. 

Ich warf ihm einen schalen Blick zu. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Bron und Hart mich allein wegreiten lassen würden."

Wieder herrschte kameradschaftliches Schweigen. „Hattest du noch mehr ... Ausbrüche von Magie?" fragte Lucien leise und blickte sich um. 

Ich blinzelte ihn durch das grelle Licht der Morgensonne an. „Nein ... zumindest glaube ich das nicht", antwortete ich ehrlich. Alis wegzuschicken, damit ich mich wegschleichen konnte, fühlte sich schrecklich an, aber Lucien anlügen zu müssen, war bei weitem schlimmer. Die beiden waren meine Freunde und nun musste ich ihnen das vorenthalten. Aber nachdem ich die allgemeine Einschätzung zu Rhysand und unseren Handel gehört hatte, wusste ich, dass man mir das möglicherweise verbieten würde, wenn ich es laut aussprach. Oder Tamlin davon erzählen. 

Ich konnte mit der Doppelgleisigkeit meiner Gefühle in dieser Sache nicht umgehen. Ich liebte Tamlin, und doch konnte ich weder Rhysand noch Cassian als meine Feinde bezeichnen. Ich erfüllte Aufgaben, die wichtig waren und helfen würden, diesen Krieg zu gewinnen. Ich begann, mich als jemand zu sehen, der etwas beitragen konnte. Ich wollte, dass Tamlin das auch sah, ohne den gleichen Blick zu zeigen, den andere Fae mir wegen meines Handels zuwarfen.

„Das ist gut. Deine Kontrolle über sie muss sich verbessern", lächelte er warmherzig. „Wenn deine Magie tatsächlich erwachst, werden wir dich richtig trainieren können." 

„Was glaubst du, woher diese Kräfte kommen?" fragte ich und dachte an das zurück, was Rhysand mir erzählt hatte. 

Lucien schaute wieder zu mir und räusperte sich: „Nun, du wurdest nicht damit geboren. Ich denke, von den anderen High Lords, als sie dich wiederbelebt haben." Er zuckte zusammen, als er dies sagte. Ich drückte eine Hand auf die Stelle an meinem Hals, wo er gebrochen worden war. Seine Augen folgten der Bewegung. „Ich weiß allerdings nicht, was das für die High Lords bedeutet." 

„Was hat das mit den High Lords zu tun?" Mein Blinzeln verwandelte sich in ein Starren. 

Ihm entging mein Gesichtsausdruck nicht, als er sagte: „Das werden wir erst wissen, wenn du wirklich erwachst. Aber ich vermute, du hast einen Teil ihrer Macht, Feyre. Alle sieben High Lords. Ich denke, sie wären sehr daran interessiert zu erfahren, was mit ihrer Magie passiert ist." 

„Nun, sie können unmöglich erwarten, sie zurückzuerhalten", schnaubte ich. 

Luciens Augen weiteten sich. „Nein ... nein, natürlich nicht", schüttelte er den Kopf. „Feyre, deine Rolle bei unserer Befreiung von Amarantha ist ... nun, sie ist unbestritten. Es ist einfach undenkbar. Aber ich denke, sie würden wissen wollen, wohin all diese beträchtliche Macht geht." 

„Wohin ich gehe?" wiederholte ich. 

„Welchen High Lord du ... heiratest ..." 

„Ich bin mit Tamlin verlobt", erklärte ich. Unbehagliche Gefühle stiegen bei diesen Worten in mir auf. Ich verdrängte sie auf später. 

„Ich weiß, aber es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, dass in solchen Situationen Allianzen geschlossen werden, ungeachtet der Gefühle", sagte er unbehaglich. 

„Sie würden versuchen, mich ihm wegzunehmen?" brachte ich heraus. Eine angstvolle Stimme fragte, ob es das war, was Rhysand versuchte, aber ich brachte sie schnell zum Schweigen. So etwas würde ich nicht denken. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass dies die ganze Zeit sein Hauptziel gewesen war. Und trotz dieser Ängste spürte ich überraschenderweise, dass ich Angst davor hatte, die zaghafte Beziehung mit ihm, zu verlieren. 

„Nein, das wäre eine Kriegserklärung, und ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand einen weiteren Kampf wünscht", schüttelte Lucien den Kopf. „Aber sie könnten versuchen, Allianzen vorzuschlagen ... Bündnisse ... wenn deine Kräfte sich manifestieren", warnte er. Als er die Leere in meinen Augen sah, wurde seine Stimme sanfter. Er legte seine Hand auf meine. „Feyre, niemand wird dir wehtun. Das werde ich nicht zulassen." 

Ich erhob mich vom Tisch und versuchte, meine Hände ruhig zu halten. „Ich sollte gehen und mit den Leuten vom Sommerhof sprechen, um zu sehen, ob sie helfen wollen." Luciens trauriger Blick reichte aus, um mich zum Weinen zu bringen. „Wir brauchen doch jede Hilfe, die wir bekommen können." 

„Feyre...", sagte er. 

„Nein, es ist in Ordnung, Lucien. Ich brauche nur einen Moment", sagte ich. 

Er kam um den Tisch herum und hielt einen Moment inne, bevor er seine Arme öffnete und mich damit umfing. Das erste, was mir auffiel, war seine Wärme. Der Geruch von Zimt und Vanille. Er rieb mir beruhigend den Rücken. Ich war schon lange nicht mehr umarmt worden. Tamlin hatte mich nach unserem letzten Zusammentreffen im Bett kurz gehalten, aber den platonischen Trost, den Lucien mir aus freien Stücken spendete, hatte ich schmerzlich vermißt. „Du wirst nicht allein sein. Ich werde hier bei dir sein." 

„Versprochen?" flüsterte ich. 

„Ich verspreche es", lächelte er.


End file.
